


Voces en el lago.

by thatawesometomate



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Borussia Dortmund, Character Death, FC Bayern München, Fluff, German National Team, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Football Teams, Valencia CF
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawesometomate/pseuds/thatawesometomate
Summary: La Eurocopa se acercaba y el parón internacional había llegado por fin para Shkodran Mustafi después de una larga y penosa temporada de su equipo. La competición internacional iba a ser como un soplo de aire fresco para el defensa central pero todo tuvo que torcerse.Los ataques de gente enloquecida se suceden, dejando decenas de muertes y desaparecidos a su paso por Europa. ¿Que hará Shkodran, atrapado en Alemania, cuando su compañero de equipo, Mathew Ryan, le llame aterrado desde Valencia durante uno de estos ataques? Una cosa está clara, hará lo imposible para proteger a sus amigos sin importar qué o quién se interponga en su camino.Apocalipsis Zombie AU.





	1. Chapter 1

El sol caía con fuerza sobre el césped y el sonido de los balones al golpear contra él resonaba por toda la Ciudad Deportiva de Paterna. Faltaban apenas un par de días para el parón internacional y varios de nosotros íbamos a tener que viajar. Llevábamos una hora y media en el campo cuando el entrenador nos indicó que parásemos. Mathew Ryan, que había estado entrenando con Jaume y Diego, se acercó al resto del grupo y se situó a mi lado. Me lanzó una mirada y arqueó una ceja a la vez que me señalaba con el pulgar.

                - ¿Todo bien, Musti? Estás un poco raro.

                - No es nada. Solo estoy un poco cansado. No dormí bien anoche.- Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

                - Si pasase algo me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

                - Por supuesto, Maty.

                Él sonrió y me abrazó con un solo brazo aunque ya no tenía los ojos fijos en mí, sino en Pako, nuestro entrenador. El hombre estaba en medio del pequeño corrito que habíamos formado los jugadores y estaba explicando algunas cosas sobre el entrenamiento del día siguiente. Cuando hubo acabado y todos nos disponíamos a ir hacia las duchas, nos pidió que nos quedásemos un momento más.

                - Muchos de vosotros tenéis que ir con vuestras selecciones dentro de dos días así que aquellos que tengan que viajar, tendréis la tarde libre para prepararlo todo. Hasta mañana.

                Algunos de los jugadores le aplaudieron y él respondió con una sonrisa tímida antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a las oficinas. André Gomes se acercó a nosotros seguido por Santi y Jaume, que conversaban en voz baja.

                - ¿Qué tramáis vosotros dos?- Pregunté con una media sonrisa.- Otra broma no, por favor. Ya voy a tener bastante con Basti y Lukas en el parón internacional.

                - Estábamos hablando de Paco. -Suspiró Jaume.- Desde que se enteró de que no había sido convocado para la selección está un poco tristón. Habíamos pensado en salir a tomar algo esta noche, ¿os apuntáis?

                - Claro que nos apuntamos.- Respondió Maty rápidamente sin hacer caso a la mirada fulminante que le lancé. -¿En mi casa o en la de Musti?

                - Mathew...-Empecé a decir pero él me cortó de un codazo en las costillas.- Ay.

                - En la de Musti entonces. ¿A las ocho ahí?

                - Perfecto. El gatito y yo recogemos un par de cosas y vamos.- Santi se giró hacia el portugués.- ¿Y tú André?

                - Creo que voy a pasar. Tengo cosas que hacer.

                Iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando la voz de Phil Neville se escuchó desde la puerta de los vestuarios.

                - Vamos, chicos. A las duchas.

                - ¡Ya vamos!

                Cortamos la conversación y corrimos al vestuario, donde el resto del equipo estaba acabando ya de vestirse. Maty me dio una palmada en la espalda antes de separarse de mí  para meterse en la ducha. Yo hice lo propio y pocos minutos después, Mathew y yo estábamos en mi coche esperando a Paco y Rodrigo, que se había apuntado a última hora.  Jaume y Santi se habían adelantado para comprar la cena y algo de beber.

                - ¿Vienen ya o qué?- Gruñó Mathew.- Me muero de hambre.

                - Maty, acabas de comerte dos naranjas. ¿Cómo puedes seguir con hambre?

                -Es mi metabolismo, ¿sabes?

                -Eres peor que Mario.- Reí a la vez que miraba por la ventanilla.- Ahí están.

                 Paco y Rodrigo acababan de salir de las oficinas y les hice una seña para indicarles nuestra presencia. Rodrigo asintió con la cabeza antes de subirse al coche. Paco se subió al asiento del copiloto y los dos salieron del recinto. Puse el motor en marcha y les seguí. Unos pocos fans nos esperaban  en la entrada así que los dos coches paramos para hacernos fotos con ellos y firmar unos cuantos autógrafos antes de salir hacia mi apartamento. Cuando llegamos, Santi y Jaume estaban esperándonos en la puerta principal. Maty empezó a dar pequeños saltitos en el asiento del copiloto a medida que nos acercábamos a ellos.

                -¿Quieres estarte quieto?

                - Han comprado pizza, Musti. ¡Pizza!- Exclamó él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Llevo meses sin comer pizza.

                -Maty, comiste pizza la semana pasada.- Suspiré a la vez que apagaba el motor y abría la puerta.- Vamos.

                Los cinco entraron en tropel cuando hube abierto la puerta principal y empezaron a desperdigarse por toda la casa. En fin. Jaume y Santi dejaron las pizzas y las bebidas en la mesita de café de la sala de estar antes de lanzarse contra uno de los sofás. Dejé las llaves del coche en el aparador de la entrada y entré a la cocina para coger vasos y servilletas. Cuando volví a la habitación, ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa esperándome. Puse los vasos sobre la mesa y me senté en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

                -¿Podemos empezar?- Me preguntó Mathew con ojos de cachorrito.- Musti.

                Solté un suspiro y asentí. En menos de dos segundos, los cinco tenían la boca llena de pizza y hablaban con la voz en el cielo. Sacudí la cabeza y tomé un trozo yo también. La cena desapareció en pocos minutos y Santi decidió que sería buena idea jugar al FIFA hasta que fuese hora de irse así que mientras él y Rodrigo gritaban a la pantalla y entre ellos, el resto de nosotros recogimos todo.  Acababa de sentarme junto a Jaume cuando mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Era una videollamada. Apreté el botón de descolgar y la cara de Mario Götze apareció en la pantalla.

                -¡Musti!- Exclamó él al otro lado.- ¿Te pillo en buen momento?

                -Claro, dime. Estoy con los chicos del equipo.- Giré la cámara hacia ellos, que saludaron a Mario con amplias sonrisas.- ¿Todo bien?

                - Sí, espera.- Mario desapareció de vista por un momento y reapareció junto con Thiago Alcántara y Juan Bernat.

                - ¡Hola!- Saludaron los recién incorporados. Rodrigo, que había escuchado la voz de su amigo, paró la partida en medio de una contra de Santi, que gruñó indignado.

                -¡Thiago! ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? ¿Celebrando la copa?- Preguntó él a la vez que se apretaba contra mí para salir en la pantalla.

                -Exacto. Oye Paco, que siento mucho lo de la convocatoria.- Dijo el centrocampista del Bayern con una sonrisa.- Ganaremos la Eurocopa por ti.

                Mario soltó una carcajada a la vez que le daba un codazo a su compañero de equipo. Me entró la risa al ver la mueca de dolor de Thiago, que le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

                -Ni de coña. Vamos a ganarla nosotros.- Resonó la voz de Thomas Müller a través de los altavoces.- ¿Verdad, Mario?

                -¿Mülli también está por ahí?- Pregunté asombrado.

                - Claro, también están Joshua, Manu, Boa, Fips... Creo que Xabi estará por aquí también. Costa y Vidal ya se han ido hacia Sudamérica.- Informó Mario mientras miraba hacia un lado.- Bueno, llamaba para pedirte que trajeses comida a la convocatoria. Creo que Jogi planea matarnos antes de la Eurocopa.

                - ¿Por qué siempre yo? Podrías pedírselo a Toni o a Marc por una vez.- El chico puso ojos de cachorrito y en menos de un segundo ya me había rendido.- Está bien. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

                - Sí, gracias. Oye, tengo que irme. Te veo en dos días.

                -Hasta entonces, Götze.

                - Adiós, chicos.- Se despidieron Juan y  Thiago al unísono a la vez que Mario hacía un gesto con la mano y un par de segundos después, la llamada se desconectó.

                Por un momento reinó el silencio pero entonces un sonoro ronquido nos sobresaltó a todos. Maty se había quedado dormido contra Jaume, que lo miraba con horror absoluto. Los demás estallamos en carcajadas pero Mathew ni se inmutó.

                - Creo que deberíamos irnos ya. Es tarde y no queremos molestar.- Dijo Paco a la vez que se levantaba y ayudaba a Rodrigo a ponerse en pie. - Gracias por todo, Shkodran.

                - No las des, capi. Cuando lo necesitéis, mi casa siempre estará abierta.

                - Sobre todo para Ryan. Prácticamente vive aquí.- Rió Jaume a la vez que se deshacía del agarre del otro portero y se ponía la chaqueta.- Deberías plantearte cobrarle el alquiler.

                - Lo pensaré, Domènech.

                Me puse en pie y acompañé al grupo a la puerta. Los cuatro me abrazaron uno detrás de otro y esperé a que sus coches girasen la esquina para entrar y cerrar la puerta. Volví a la sala de estar y me quedé un momento mirando a Mathew, que dormía en el sofá con los brazos extendidos.

                - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Maty?- Dije para mí a la vez que sacaba una sábana del armario y cubría a mi amigo con ella.- Buenas noches.

                Apagué las luces y fui a acostarme. Me quité la ropa y me metí en la cama. Apenas tardé unos minutos en quedarme dormido pero antes de quedarme dormido, sentí frío y un mal presentimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. A la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo (de muchos, desgraciadamente) de Voces en el lago. Es mi primer trabajo (medianamente serio) en español, así que espero que no resulte muy incómodo. No estoy muy segura de cómo evolucionará esto pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Lo siento si hay errores tanto en la ortografía como en la gramática o cosas extrañas en el contenido. Os agradecería muchísimo si me lo dijeseis y así poder arreglarlo. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer esta pequeña (no tanto) historia y espero que os guste. Estaré deseando leer cualquier comentario que queráis hacer así que... Gracias de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

                -Deberías coger esta camisa. Es bonita y fresca. En Francia hace calor.-Sugirió Mathew a la vez que me enseñaba una de mis camisas.- ¿Has cogido el bañador?

                - Eso Musti, coge el bañador. ¿Dónde era la concentración?- Santi le lanzó un pantalón a Jaume, que lo dobló y metió en la bolsa de viaje.- Ah sí, Suecia.

                - Suiza, Santi.- Suspiré yo desde el baño, a la vez que acababa de abrocharme la camisa. Cogí el peine y me arreglé el pelo un poco.- Recordadme por qué estáis aquí otra vez. Son las ocho y media de la mañana. ¿Qué hacéis despiertos?

                - Venga va, si te encanta que estemos aquí. Además, me pediste que te llevase al aeropuerto.- Respondió Maty.

                -Exacto, no que allanases mi casa con dos horas de antelación.

                - No te quejes, ni siquiera tenías hecha la maleta. Acuérdate de la corbata.

                Rodé los ojos y cogí la corbata que Jaume me tendía antes de plantarme delante del espejo. Hice el nudo con rapidez y, tras coger el neceser, volví a la habitación donde mis compañeros intentaban cerrar la bolsa. Santi me arrebató el neceser de las manos y se lo lanzó a Maty, que lo embutió en la pobre maleta. El más joven me lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.

                -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté ante la cara de indignación de Santi.- ¿Estás bien?

                - Nunca he visto un nudo de corbata tan horrendo. Ven aquí.

                El chico me atrajo hacia sí y empezó a toquetear la corbata. Un minuto después contemplaba su obra con satisfacción. Arqueé una ceja y él se encogió de hombros.

                - Ya estás listo.

                -Gracias, tío.

                Jaume cogió mi bolsa y se la cargó al hombro antes de salir de la habitación seguido de Santi. Mathew me pasó un brazo por la cintura y los dos salimos de la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par así que salimos al exterior. Pocos minutos después, los cuatro íbamos rumbo al aeropuerto. Jaume y Santi, tirado uno encima del otro, cantaban al son de la radio mientras Mathew conducía con la mirada fija en la carretera.

                - Ya llegamos.- Informó el australiano pasados unos minutos.- Fin del trayecto.

                - Gracias por traerme, Maty.-Le dije una vez hubo parado el coche frente a la entrada del aeropuerto.- Y gracias por acompañarme, chicos.

                - No las des, Musti. Trae el trofeo a casa y estaremos en paz.- Rió Santi a la vez que me daba una palmada en la espalda.- Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

                - Eso. No queremos verte por aquí antes del 10 de julio.- Asintió Jaume.

                - Claro. Así, mientras esté fuera, podréis invadir mi apartamento, ¿verdad?

                - Me ofende que pienses eso de nosotros. En fin. Vete ya o perderás el avión.- Murmuró Maty con una sonrisa a la vez que bajaba del coche.- Vamos, te acompaño.

                - No voy a perderme, Mathew.

                El portero se encogió de hombros y me tendió la bolsa de viaje. Yo la cogí y le sonreí de medio lado. Parecía ausente.

                -Maty...

                -Prométeme que te cuidarás. Prométeme que no va a pasar nada malo.

                - Mathew, ¿estás bien?

                - Sí, es solo que... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

                - Vale, no te preocupes. No va a pasar nada malo. Te prometo que voy a estar bien. Hazme un favor y cuídate tú también. Australia está muy lejos.

                - Vamos, Musta. Vete ya, tío.- Gritó Santi desde el coche.- ¡Vas a hacernos llorar al final!

                Solté una carcajada y rodé los ojos antes de clavarlos en Maty. Dejé la bolsa en el suelo y lo abracé con fuerza. El chico se relajó en mis brazos y me devolvió el abrazo. Estuvimos así unos segundos de más y cuando nos separamos me lanzó una mirada triste. Le puse una mano en la mejilla e hice que me mirase a los ojos.

                -Todo irá bien, ¿vale?- Le susurré con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Te llamo en cuanto llegue a casa de Mario.

                Él asintió y me abrazó con fuerza otra vez. Se sorbió la nariz y me dio un empujón suave hacia la entrada del aeropuerto. Solté una carcajada y le revolví el pelo con cariño antes de coger la bolsa y dirigirme hacia la entrada. Antes de cruzar el umbral, me giré una última vez justo a tiempo para ver a Maty meterse en el coche y apoyar la frente en el volante. Santi asomó la cabeza entre los asientos y le dijo algo a Maty, el cual negó con la cabeza. El gallego le puso la mano en el hombro y Maty puso el motor en marcha. Apenas unos momentos después, el coche se alejaba de la entrada. Una sensación de desasosiego me invadió pero sacudí la cabeza y desvié mi mente hacia la típica rutina de aeropuerto. Facturar, control de seguridad, esperar, embarque. Solo cuando estuve sentado en mi asiento me permití pensar en esa sensación tan extraña. Maty tenía razón. Algo no iba bien, y yo lo sabía. El avión despegó rumbo a Múnich, donde iba a pasar la noche. Mario se había ofrecido a acogerme hasta que hubiésemos de reunirnos con el resto de la selección. Las casi dos horas y media de viaje pasaron entre pensamientos perturbadores y sueños extraños. Cuando el avión hubo aterrizado, intenté salir lo más rápido posible hacia la salida del equipaje. A pesar de todo, tardé unos diez minutos en llegar, ya que tuve que firmar una considerable cantidad de autógrafos. Para cuando llegué, mi bolsa ya estaba en la cinta, así que la cogí y salí hacia la zona de llegadas. No me costó localizar a Mario, que me esperaba sentado en un banco mirando atentamente a su teléfono. Sonreí y caminé hacia él.

                - Espero que me hagas algo de caso cuando esté en tu casa.- Dije en voz alta, lo que le hizo sobresaltarse.

                - ¡Musti! Te he echado de menos.- Exclamó él a la vez que me abrazaba con fuerza. Me arrebató la bolsa de las manos y echó a andar en dirección a la salida.- ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

                - Prácticamente lo he pasado durmiendo.

                - Eso está bien. ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? Podemos comer algo ahora y luego ir a mi casa a instalarte.

                - Perfecto. ¿Dónde vamos?

                - ¿Te apetece sushi? Hay un restaurante japonés bastante bueno muy cerca de casa.

                Asentí. Mientras charlábamos, llegamos al aparcamiento y subimos al coche. Mario encendió el motor y salimos en dirección al centro de Múnich. El cielo estaba nublado y las calles mojadas pero no hacía frío exactamente. Mario me lanzó una mirada de preocupación cuando paramos en un semáforo.

                - ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó.- Claro que no lo estás. Dime qué pasa.

                - Estoy bien, Mario.- Dije a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.- No es nada.

                - ¿Ha pasado algo con el equipo?

                - No, es solo que... Tengo un mal presentimiento y...

                - ¿A qué te refieres?

                - Maty estaba muy preocupado por algo y, no sé, creo... No sé si me encuentro muy bien.

                - Vale. Vamos a casa. Hablaremos allí.

                Mario apretó el acelerador y continuó la marcha. Veinte minutos después estábamos entrando por la puerta de su apartamento. Mi amigo cogió mi bolsa y la entró a la habitación de invitados. Cuando hubo salido, me hizo un gesto y le seguí a la cocina.

                - Vale. Siéntate. ¿Qué pasa con Mathew?- Preguntó él a la vez que empezaba a sacar cosas de la nevera.- ¿Está bien?

                - Espero que sí. Yo... Debería llamarle. Prometí que le llamaría.

                - Oye, tranquilízate. Dios. No puedo creerlo.

                - ¿Qué pasa?

                - Lleváis sin veros tres horas. Sois peores que Manu y Mülli.

                - Mario. Te estoy diciendo que algo va mal.- Suspiré exasperado. La sensación había vuelto y esta vez con más fuerza.- Voy a llamarle. Vuelvo enseguida.

                Me puse en pie y salí a la sala de estar. Me senté en el sofá y saqué mi teléfono antes de marcar el número de Mathew. Un toque, dos toques, tres toques. Al cuarto toque, Maty descolgó el teléfono y escuché su voz a través del altavoz.

                - Hola.

                - Hola.- Murmuré con una sonrisa. Una sensación de alivio me recorrió el cuerpo.-Ya he llegado. ¿Cuándo tienes que coger el vuelo hacia Australia?

                - Oh. Al final no volaremos a Australia. El primer amistoso es contra Inglaterra, así que la concentración será allí.

                - Eso es genial, Maty. ¿Cuándo sales?

                - No lo sé. Brad me llamó hará una media hora. Dice que Reino Unido ha cerrado todas las fronteras.

                - ¿Y eso? Qué raro.

                - Ni idea. También las han cerrado en Dinamarca. Te dije que algo no iba bien.

                - Tranquilo. Seguro que no es nada, ¿vale?

                - ¿Qué? No te...

                - ¿Maty?

                - ¡Joder! ¡Dios mío, Santi! ¿Qué cojones es esa cosa?- Podía oír gritos al otro lado de la línea y era difícil escucharle por encima de ellos.- ¡Jaume! Sal de ahí, joder.

                - ¡Maty!- Grité yo. Se escuchó un golpe en la cocina y Mario apareció en la sala de estar con el rostro desencajado.- ¡¿Qué pasa, Maty?!

                Ya no se escuchaba nada al otro lado de la línea aunque la llamada no se había cortado. Me temblaban las manos así que Mario me quitó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa tras conectar el altavoz.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado, Musti?- Susurró a la vez que me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

                - No lo sé.- Murmuré pero se me quebró la voz al recordar los gritos de mi amigo.- Maty...

                - ¿Shkodran?- Su voz sonó a través del altavoz como un mero suspiro. Se oían sollozos de fondo y respiraciones aceleradas.- ¿Sigues ahí?

                Le lancé una mirada a Mario y me arrodillé junto a la mesa. Mario se sentó junto a mí y me puso la mano sobre el antebrazo.

                - Sí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

                - Estábamos en la playa. Santi, Jaume, Paco, Rodrigo, José... De repente pasó algo. Un hombre salió de la nada y comenzó a atacar a un grupo de turistas. Les estaba despedazando con sus propias manos, Musti. Jaume, Santi y yo hemos conseguido llegar a mi coche pero no sabemos dónde están los demás. Tengo miedo. Eso no era natural. Les estaba despedazando.

                - Vale. Escúchame. Soy Mario. Tenéis que salir de ahí. ¿Crees que podrás coger un avión?

                - ¿Hacia dónde?

                - Aquí.

                - Lo dudo mucho. Esto es un caos. Hay gente corriendo por todas partes.

                - ¿Tú estás bien?- Pregunté con la voz cargada de preocupación.

                - Sí. Solo un par de golpes.

                Solté un suspiro de alivio y Mario me pasó la mano por la espalda antes de carraspear. Se puso en pie y cogió su teléfono. Tecleó algo y se sentó junto a mí de nuevo.

                - ¿Mathew? ¿Me escucháis?- Preguntó con determinación.

                - Sí. Dinos.

                - ¿Podréis llegar a Barcelona?

                - ¿Barcelona?

                - Sí. Marc tiene un vuelo programado para esta tarde a las seis y media. ¿Crees que podréis llegar a tiempo?

                - ¿Ter Stegen? Yo... No sé si...

                - Maty.- Intervine yo.- Por favor. Si hay una mínima posibilidad de que podáis coger ese avión... Tenéis que intentarlo. Antes de que cierren las fronteras.

                - Está bien. Lo intentaremos. Pero, ¿qué pasa con los demás? No podemos dejarles atrás.

                - Id a Barcelona. Musti y yo intentaremos ponernos en contacto con ellos desde aquí y les diremos que vayan también. Id al aeropuerto directos.- Ordenó Mario.- Marc os esperará allí. Acaba de mandarme un mensaje.

                - ¿Y si no es tan grave?- Preguntó Mathew con un hilo de voz. Se seguían escuchando los sollozos pero esta vez con menos intensidad.- ¿Y si en realidad solo ha sido un ataque de un drogadicto?

                - No pienso arriesgarme a que sea algo más.- Dije con ímpetu. La simple idea de perderles me resultaba insoportable.- No voy a perderos por un "no es tan grave", Maty. No podría vivir con ello.

                Al otro lado de la línea solo había silencio pero sabía que él seguía ahí. Cuando volvió a escucharse su voz, sonaba como si estuviese intentando no llorar. Me rompió el corazón.

                - Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.

                - Ahorra batería, Mathew. Te llamaré a las cinco y media.- Dije, aunque me costaba hablar.- Tened mucho cuidado.

                - Lo tendremos. Todo irá bien.

                - Vale.- Mario extendió la mano para cortar la llamada pero la voz de Mathew volvió a sonar  por el altavoz.

                - ¿Musti?

                - Dime.

                - Nada. Luego te lo digo, ¿vale?

                - Vale.- Sonreí un poco y corté la llamada antes de dejarme caer contra Mario, el cual me miró extrañado pero no dijo nada.- ¿Qué está pasando, Mario?

                - No lo sé, hermano. No lo sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado! Sed libres de comentar cualquier duda, crítica, lo que queráis. Muchas gracias por leer!!


	3. Chapter 3

Mario me obligó a comer algo y cambiarme de ropa antes de retirarnos de nuevo a la sala de estar. Encendimos la televisión y pusimos las noticias. Dos países más habían cerrado sus fronteras. Rusia e Italia. El gobierno de ambos países alegó una amenaza terrorista, ya que se habían cometido varios ataques similares en distintos puntos del territorio. Incluso habían podido grabar uno de ellos. Fue horrible ver aquella mujer lanzarse contra una pareja que paseaba por la Plaza Roja. Solo recuerdo la cantidad de sangre que brotaba del cuello del hombre, dónde la mujer le había mordido. Mario me abrazó con fuerza y cogió su teléfono.

                - ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le pregunté.

                - Voy a llamar a Ann. Le diré que vaya a casa de sus padres, allí estará segura.

                -Buena idea. Intentaré localizar a Paco y los otros.- Me ofrecí a la vez que yo también sacaba mi teléfono.- No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

                - Podrías llamar a André y a Marco. Decirles como está todo. Mats debe de estar por aquí, supongo. Cuando hayamos recogido a tus amigos, llamaremos a los demás.

                - Está bien.

                 Él sonrió y salió de la habitación. Encendí mi teléfono móvil y llamé a Paco. No hubo respuesta. Marqué el número de Rodrigo y saltó el contestador así que le dejé un mensaje para que me llamase cuanto antes. La última opción era llamar a Jose Luís Gayà. Nada. Resignado, decidí llamar a André.  Mi amigo contestó al tercer tono con voz somnolienta.

                - ¿Musti?

                - André. Está pasando algo. ¿Has visto las noticias hoy?

                -Yo... Estaba durmiendo. Ya sabes. Antes de coger el vuelo a Frankfurt.

                - Vale. Levanta tu perezoso culo y enciende la maldita televisión. Ahora.

                -Ya está. ¿Qué quieres que... Joder. Joder, tío. ¿Qué es eso?

                - No lo sé, Schürrle. Han cerrado las fronteras de Reino Unido, Italia, Rusia y Dinamarca. Mis compañeros del Valencia...

                - ¿Qué pasa?

                - Estaba hablando con uno de ellos, Maty, por teléfono cuando les atacaron. Bueno, no a ellos, sino a un grupo de turistas que paseaba por la playa.

                - ¿Y él está bien?

                - Sí, él y dos más consiguieron llegar al coche y salir de ahí. No puedo contactar con los demás. André, no sé qué hacer.

                - Oye. Tranquilízate, ¿vale? ¿Dónde está Mario?

                - Ha ido a llamar a Ann. No quiere que se quede aquí sola, con todo esto de los ataques. ¿Cómo está Montana?

                - Muy bien, se ha ido con unas amigas a un resort o algo así. Oye. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Seguro que tus amigos se han dejado el móvil en algún sitio o se han quedado sin batería.

                - Musti. Acaba de llamarme Marc.- Dijo Mario desde la puerta, lo que me dio un susto de muerte.- Han desviado el vuelo.

                - Un momento, André.- Dije antes girarme hacia Mario.- ¿A qué te refieres?

                - No puede volar a Múnich. Han desviado el vuelo a Colonia.

                - ¡Eso está a seis horas en coche, Mario!

                - Pues coge tu bolsa y métete en el coche. Nos vamos. Pasaremos la noche fuera. ¿Está André al teléfono?- Asentí y le lancé el móvil, que él cogió al vuelo.- ¿André? Conecto el manos libres, ¿vale?

                - ¿Qué está pasando, Mario?- Preguntó André con la voz cargada de preocupación.- ¿Estáis bien?

                - Sí. Escucha. Necesito que llames a Marco y le cuentes la situación. Musti y yo salimos hacia Colonia ahora mismo. Llegaremos en unas seis horas. Pasaremos la noche ahí y luego nos reuniremos en Frankfurt contigo y el resto.

                -Pero...

                - Oye. Tenemos que irnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo. Te llamo esta noche, ¿vale?

                - Vale... Échale un ojo a Musti. Estoy preocupado por él.

                - Sabes que el manos libres está conectado, ¿verdad?- Gruñí a la vez que rodaba los ojos con un suspiro de exasperación.

                - Coge la bolsa, Shkodran Mustafi.- Me ordenó Mario con una sonrisa a la vez que me lanzaba las llaves del coche.- Tú conduces.

                Me encogí de hombros y cogí la bolsa antes de ir hacia la puerta principal. La abrí con ímpetu pero escuché un grito ahogado. Manuel Neuer se sujetaba la nariz mientras  Thomas Müller se tambaleaba hacia atrás.

                - Joder, Musti tío. Casi le rompes la nariz a Manu.- Exclamó Thomas antes de mirarme de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se posaron en la bolsa de viaje y alzó una ceja.- ¿Vas a algún sitio?

                - Esto... Yo... Eh... ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Conseguí balbucear.

                - Íbamos a salir con los chicos del Bayern y decidimos pasar a saludaros a Mario y a ti. Por si queríais venir. Pero parece que os vais, ¿no?

                - Sí. La verdad es que queríamos ir a Colonia...

                - ¡Eso está a seis horas de aquí!- Exclamó Manu.- ¿Qué demonios se os ha perdido en Colonia?

                - ¡Vámonos a recoger a tu chico, Musti!- Gritó Mario a la vez que corría hacia la puerta por el pasillo, cargado con una bolsa de viaje. Paró en seco cuando nos vio a los tres plantados en la entrada.- Eh... Hola.

                - Mario, tío.- Gruñí yo a la vez que sentía que me sonrojaba violentamente.- Tienes visita.

                - Tenéis suerte de que Fips ya no sea el capitán. Le daría un ataque si se enterase de vuestra pequeña excursión.- Dijo Manu con gesto serio.

                - Por suerte, el capitán no está aquí. Y nosotros no vamos a decir nada.- Sonrió Thomas a la vez que se echaba a un lado.- Pero estad de vuelta mañana al mediodía o a Jogi le dará un ataque.

                - Gracias, Mülli. Gracias.- Dijo Mario a la vez que pasaba por mi lado y me arrastraba de la mano tras él.- Tened cuidado, ¿vale?

                Manu y Thomas se miraron confundidos mientras nosotros subíamos al coche. Puse el motor en marcha y les hice un gesto de despedida con a mano. Mario copió mi gesto y me hizo un gesto para que parase junto a ellos.

                - ¿Queréis que os llevemos?

                - Sí, gracias.- Dijo Manu a la vez que abría la puerta de atrás para que Thomas entrase.-Vamos al bar de siempre, el del centro.

                - ¿Me indicas?- Pregunté a Mario a la vez que metía el coche en circulación.

                - Claro.

                - ¿Por qué vais a Colonia, chicos?- Preguntó Thomas.- Así, tan de repente.

                - ¿Os habéis enterado de los ataques en Rusia?- Preguntó Mario.- Han cerrado las fronteras en varios países.

                - Sí. Algo he oído.- Asintió Manu.- ¿Qué pasa?

                - Los compañeros de Musti estuvieron en uno. No tenemos muchos detalles pero al parecer, estaban en la playa cuando un hombre empezó a despedazar un grupo de turistas. Tres de sus compañeros han conseguido escapar pero no conseguimos localizar a los demás. Están yendo a Barcelona, donde Marc les espera para volar a Colonia.

                - ¿Quiénes son?

                - Mathew Ryan, Jaume Doménech y Santi Mina. Conocéis a Jaume y a Santi del partido amistoso del verano pasado. Al menos Thomas los conoce, Manu. Maty es uno de los porteros de Australia.- Expliqué yo sin desviar la mirada de la carretera. Mario me indicó la dirección y me metí por una de las calles de Múnich.

                - Pero, ¿están bien? ¿Y los otros?

                - Ellos están bien. Solo se han llevado un buen susto y unos golpes. Son los otros quiénes nos preocupan. Uno de ellos es muy amigo de Thiago.- Explicó Mario.- Rodrigo. Gayà y Paco Alcácer, los amigos de Juan, también estaban con ellos. No sabemos si había alguien más.

                - Está bien. Hablaremos con ellos ahora para que intenten localizarlos, ¿vale? No os preocupéis. Id a Colonia y traedlos sanos y salvos. A Marc también.

                - Muchas gracias, Manu. De verdad.- Dije con la voz cargada de emoción.- Tened cuidado. Si notáis algo raro, no os quedéis a ver qué pasa.

                - Está bien. Es en esta calle. Déjanos aquí y nosotros iremos a pie.- Informó Thomas a la vez que se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

                - Aquí estaremos. Venid a casa a la hora de comer si queréis. Con Mats y Basti si ya estuviesen aquí.- Ofreció Mario.

                - Claro, vale. Suerte, chicos.

                Manu y Thomas bajaron del coche y se despidieron con la mano antes de echar a andar en dirección al bar. Puse el motor en marcha y entré de nuevo a la circulación. Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la autopista, cuando Mario sacó su teléfono y marcó el número. A los pocos segundos, la voz de Marco se escuchó por el altavoz.

                - ¿Sunny? ¿Pasa algo?

                - Escucha. ¿Crees que podríamos pasar la noche en tu casa?

                - ¿Podríamos?

                - Shkodran, Marc... Unos compañeros de equipo de Musti... Yo.

                - Esto... Yo...

                - Si no puedes, no importa. Buscaremos un hotel donde pasar la noche.

                - Perdón. Claro que podéis quedaros. Es solo que me ha pillado por sorpresa. ¿Qué ha pasado?

                - Esta noche te ponemos al día, ¿vale? Muchas gracias, Marco. Llegaremos antes de las doce. No te preocupes si llegamos un poco más tarde.

                - Vale. Cuídate, Sunny. Hasta ahora.

                - Hasta ahora. Un beso. Chao.- Mario colgó y soltó un suspiro antes de girarse hacia mí.- ¿Queda mucho?

                - Sí. ¡Acabamos de salir de Múnich, Mario! Quedan unas cinco horas y media.- Suspiré.

                - ¿Te importa si duermo un rato?

                Sacudí mi cabeza y le sonreí para tranquilizarle. Mi amigo asintió y cerró los ojos antes de acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto. Unos minutos después, sus pequeños ronquidos eran el único sonido dentro del vehículo. Conduje unas dos horas antes de empezar a sentir que se me cerraban los ojos pero no podía parar. Por un momento, se me cerraron los ojos pero el tono me mi móvil me hizo despejarme. Mario se despertó sobresaltado y contestó al teléfono.

                - ¿Sí?- Dijo él con voz somnolienta.

                - Hola... Soy Jaume.- La voz de Jaume era apenas un suspiro a través del altavoz.- Lo hemos conseguido. Hemos llegado a Barcelona.

                No podía escucharle bien. Estaba demasiado cansado y me costaba concentrarme en la carretera.

                - ¡Mustafi, joder!- Gritó Mario, lo que me hizo volver en mí justo a tiempo para evitar salirme de la carretera.- ¡Para aquí! ¿Estás bien?

                - ¿Qué pasa?- Escuché la voz de Maty a través del altavoz a la vez que hacía lo que Mario me había ordenado.- ¿Mario?

                - Sí, sí. Lo siento. Musti casi nos mata a ambos. Estamos yendo a Colonia. Han desviado el vuelo pero no os preocupéis. Llegaremos a tiempo para recogeros.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado?

                - Musti casi se sale de la carretera. ¡Podríamos habernos matado!- Me regañó Mario sin colgar el teléfono.- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

                - Yo... Lo siento.- Murmuré avergonzado.- No quería molestar.

                - ¿Él está bien? ¿Le pasa algo?- La voz de Maty estaba cargada de preocupación.

                - Solo está agotado. No te preocupes. Estará sano y salvo para recogeros esta noche. Os vemos en el aeropuerto. Musti y yo llegaremos sobre las nueve y media y luego iremos a Dortmund a pasar la noche.

                - ¿Dortmund?

                - Marco Reus nos deja pasar la noche  en su casa. Os caerá bien. Es más agradable de lo que parece.

                - Oye Mario.- Empezó a decir Jaume.- Muchas gracias por todo lo que estáis haciendo. Hemos escuchado que se han producido más ataques y más violentos. La gente está aterrorizada.

                - Solo preocupaos por llegar aquí de una pieza, ¿vale?

                - ¿Qué hay de los otros? ¿Los habéis localizado?

                Mario me miró interrogante y yo sacudí la cabeza abatido.

                - No. No sabemos nada de ellos.- Suspiró Mario.- Lo siento.

                - No... No pasa nada. Seguro que están bien.  Estarán a salvo.

                Le hice un gesto para que se sentase en el asiento del conductor y Mario y yo cambiamos de sitio sin salir del vehículo. Mario me pasó el teléfono móvil y reanudó la marcha en dirección al aeropuerto de Colonia.

                - ¿Seguís ahí?- Escuché que Jaume decía.- ¿Mario?

                - Soy Shkodran. Seguimos aquí.

                - Está bien. Estamos a punto de llegar al aeropuerto. Nos vemos en unas horas.

                - Sí.- Suspiré antes de terminar la llamada. Mario me miró con una ceja alzada.-¿Qué pasa?

                - ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?- Me propuso con una sonrisa cariñosa.- Te despertaré en un par de  horas, ¿vale?

                - Vale.

                Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto y en pocos segundos me quedé dormido con el alentador pensamiento de que mis amigos iban a estar a salvo.

 


	4. Chapter 4

El cielo estaba oscuro cuando Mario me despertó. Estábamos llegando al aeropuerto de Colonia y pasaban pocos minutos de las nueve. El muy cabrón me había dejado dormir más de dos horas. Le lancé una mirada acusadora y él se encogió de hombros.

                - Ha llamado Marc. Ya han llegado. Nos esperan en la zona de llegadas.

                Solté un gruñido y apoyé la cabeza contra la ventanilla. Llegamos al aparcamiento y Mario apagó el motor antes de bajar del vehículo. Suspiré y bajé yo también, dispuesto a seguirle hasta el interior del aeropuerto. Unos pocos minutos después, ambos habíamos llegado a la zona de llegadas. Me puse alerta y mis ojos comenzaron a escanear el espacio. No tardé en encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Jaume paseaba arriba y abajo hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en mí. No podía ver a los demás.

                - ¡Shkodran!- Exclamó a la vez que echó a correr hacia mí. Casi acabamos los dos en el suelo pero conseguí equilibrarnos. Me abrazó con fuerza antes de girarse hacia los demás.- Ya están aquí.

                - ¿Musti?- Escuché a Santi antes de verlo. El grupo de recién llegados estaba escondido tras un par de pilares que nos impedía verles pero poco a poco comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia.- Gracias a Dios.

                Santi me abrazó también antes de dirigirse a Mario, quien le dio la bienvenida. Marc y Maty se acercaron a nosotros lentamente. Marc me sonrió ampliamente y fue a saludar a Mario, dejándonos a Maty y a mí prácticamente a solas.

                - Me alegro tanto de verte.- Murmuré a la vez que le abrazaba con fuerza.- De veros a los tres sanos y salvos.

                - Estaba tan asustado. Por un momento, creí...

                - Oye. Ya estás a salvo, ¿vale? Aquí no ha habido ataques. Todo irá bien.

                Maty asintió y se separó de mí con una sonrisa. Le revolví el pelo con cariño, lo que me hizo percatarme de una mancha amoratada en su pómulo. Le pasé el pulgar por la mejilla y él hizo una mueca de dolor.

                - Solo es un golpe. No te preocupes.- Intentó tranquilizarme antes de yo pudiese decir algo.- ¿Nos vamos?

                Asentí y ambos seguimos al resto del grupo hasta el aparcamiento. Marc se quedó mirando el vehículo y arqueó una ceja.

                - ¿Cómo demonios vamos a caber los seis ahí, Mario?

                - Mierda. No había pensado en eso.

                - ¿Cogemos un taxi?- Preguntó Jaume con una mueca a la vez que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Santi con gesto protector.

                - Puedo llevaros yo, si queréis.- Una voz conocida me sobresaltó así que me giré para encontrarme cara a cara con el mismísimo Christoph Kramer.

                - ¿Chris? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunté atónito.- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

                - Manu me llamó hace un par de horas. Me dijo que estaríais aquí así que vine hará ya una media hora a esperaros. No ha sido difícil localizar el coche de Mario, la verdad.

                - Pero... Tú...- Balbuceó Mario.- Manu...

                - Manu es más listo que vosotros, por lo que parece él sí se dio cuenta de que no ibais a caber en un solo coche y, como soy un muy buen amigo, he salido de mi casa a altas horas de la noche para recoger a mis compañeros de equipo. Aunque bueno, ya no sea parte del equipo.

                - ¡Oh venga, Chris!- Exclamé con tristeza.- Lo siento mucho.

                - No pasa nada. Bueno, ¿quién se viene conmigo?- Dijo él con una sonrisa a la vez que paseaba la mirada por el grupo. Sus ojos se pararon en Santi y arqueó una ceja. Jaume le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la vez que el gallego se sonrojaba levemente.

                - Yo iré.- Dijo Marc-André con una sonrisa a la vez que me daba una palmadita en el hombro.- Os veo mañana. Convenceré a Bernd para que me lleve al punto de reunión con él. Con un poco de suerte, conseguiremos no matarnos el uno al otro.

                - Estoy seguro de que estarás bien.- Rió Mario a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.- Hasta mañana.

                Chris nos hizo un gesto con la mano antes de enseñarle el camino a Marc. Nos quedamos los cinco un momento en silencio antes de subir al vehículo. Me tocaba conducir a mí así que me acomodé en el asiento del conductor y encendí el motor antes de salir hacia Dortmund. Mario había decidido sentarse en el asiento trasero junto con Santi y Jaume. Su excusa fue "estrechar lazos". Y una mierda. Los tres tardaron menos de diez minutos en quedarse dormidos. Maty, que estaba sentado a mi lado, miraba por la ventana con gesto melancólico. Le lancé una mirada y él se giró hacia mí.

                - ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté con un susurro.

                - Solo un poco cansado.

                - Duerme, entonces.

                - No quiero perderte de vista ni un segundo. Y menos si vas conduciendo.

                Solté una carcajada antes de darle un puñetazo flojo en el hombro. Él rió por lo bajo antes de apoyar la cabeza en el asiento y mirarme fijamente con una sonrisa.

                - ¿Qué pasa?- Sonreí de medio lado a la vez que escaneaba su expresión. Parecía cansado, con oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo que empeoraba el aspecto del moratón de su pómulo.

                - Vista en la carretera, Shkodran Mustafi.- Dijo con voz somnolienta antes de bostezar.- No querrás darnos otro susto, ¿verdad?

                - Está bien, jefe. ¿Por qué me mirabas así?

                - Es que pensé que no volvería a verte.

                - Estás delirando, Maty.- Dije con una sonrisa, intentando disimular que su respuesta me había pillado un poco por sorpresa.- ¿Tan malo sería?

                - Lo peor. Por cierto, ¿queda mucho?

                - No. Una media hora. En serio, Maty, deberías descansar un poco.

                - No quiero. Aún no. No quiero recordar... Eso.

                Solté un suspiro antes de desviar la mirada de la carretera y fijarla en él. Parecía apagado, triste. Era horrible verle tan extraño. Solté una mano del volante y la puse sobre su brazo con gesto tranquilizador.

                - Está bien. ¿Te molesta si enciendo la radio?

                - No, claro que no.

                Sonreí y encendí la radio. El volumen era apenas superior a un susurro pero se entendía a la perfección. Bueno, al menos Mario y yo. Era una retransmisión de última hora. España, Francia y Portugal habían cerrado sus fronteras debido a los recientes ataques. No había habido ningún ataque por el momento pero las autoridades contemplaban elevar la alerta antiterrorista.

                - ¿Qué están diciendo?- Preguntó Maty, una vez parecía más despierto.

                - Han cerrado las fronteras en España. Habéis salido por los pelos. También en Francia y Portugal.

                - ¿Han dicho algo sobre el ataque en Valencia?

                - Nada. Búscalo en Internet.- Dije a la vez que le pasaba mi teléfono móvil.- Debe de haber salido en las noticias nacionales, al menos.

                Maty asintió y tecleó algo rápidamente. Unos segundos después, escuché como intentaba reprimir un jadeo. Le lancé una mirada preocupada y él fijó sus ojos en la carretera.

                - Cinco muertos y tres heridos.- Murmuró.- El hombre se cargó a cinco personas antes de que le pegasen un tiro en la cabeza.

                - Maty...

                - Nuestros amigos podrían estar entre las víctimas, Musti. Uno de los muertos podría ser Paco o Gayá.

                - No lo son, ¿vale? Deben de haberse puesto a salvo. Son listos y rápidos. Estoy seguro de que estarán bien.

                - No han respondido a tus llamadas, ¿verdad?

                - Eso no significa nada. Pueden haber perdido el móvil o quizá se quedaron sin batería. Mañana intentaremos localizarles, ¿vale?

                - Pero... Y si no...- Percibí el miedo en su voz, lo que me provocó una mueca de dolor.- Y si están...

                - No lo digas, ¿vale?- Salté con irritación.- Cállate.

                Quedaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a casa de Marco y se me comenzaba a nublar la vista así que paré en el arcén y apoyé la cabeza sobre el volante. Apreté los puños y contuve un grito de impotencia. Todo parecía demasiado irreal. Tres de mis compañeros de equipo estaban en el coche de mi mejor amigo, en Dortmund, huyendo de una posible oleada de ataques terroristas. Me estaba ahogando así que abrí la puerta y salí al exterior. La fría brisa nocturna me dio la bienvenida con un escalofrío que me recorrió la columna. Ya no me contuve y grité. Solté un grito de rabia, impotencia, dolor... Me quedé sin fuerza y me dejé caer sobre la hierba fresca. Contemplé el cielo, plagado de estrellas, durante lo que me parecieron varios minutos antes de escuchar como una puerta del coche se cerraba. Mathew se sentó junto a mí sin decir nada.

                - Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, Maty.- Murmuré intentando mantener la voz estable.- Perdóname.

                - Hey. Ven aquí.- Dijo a la vez que abría los brazos. Suspiré y dejé que me abrazara con fuerza.- Perdóname tú a mí. No debería haber actuado así. Tenemos que mantener la mente fría.

                - Soy un monstruo.- Murmuré contra su hombro. Mi voz sonó ahogada.- Soy un monstruo.

                - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

                - Estoy tan contento, tan aliviado, de que vosotros estéis bien que doy gracias porque vosotros no sois tres de esos cinco muertos. Porque otras personas han... Y no... Yo no soy así...- Me costaba reprimir las lágrimas a esta altura.- Tenía tanto miedo de que os hubiese pasado algo.

                - Oye. No te sientas mal. Si tú hubieses estado en mi situación, yo habría hecho todo lo posible por sacarte de ahí. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Me hubiese dado igual todo con tal de que tú estuvieses a salvo. Habría hecho cualquier cosa. Eres mi mejor amigo.

                - ¡Pero cinco personas han muerto!- Exclamé.- Podrían ser nuestros amigos. Y yo solo puedo pensar en que estás... En que estáis bien y aquí, conmigo.

                - Ay, Musti...- Suspiró Mathew a la vez que se separaba de mí para mirarme a los ojos. Estaba sonriendo.- Eres la persona más noble, fuerte y luchadora que conozco. Eres simplemente increíble y no voy a tolerar que te sientas culpable por algo que es... Lógico.

                - ¿Lógico?

                - Sientes alivio porque tus amigos están bien. Si hubiésemos intercambiado papeles, ya te lo he dicho, sería la persona más feliz del mundo por tenerte aquí y me hubiese dado igual todo lo demás. Ya encontraremos una solución.

                - Pero antes...

                - Antes estaba asustado, cansado. He reflexionado y ahora estoy más tranquilo así que  mañana, antes de ir a dondequiera que vayamos, intentaremos localizar a los demás, ¿vale?

                Asentí y me cubrí la cara con las manos antes de inspirar profundamente. Maty volvió a abrazarme y me dio un beso rápido en la sien para tranquilizarme antes de ponerse en pie.

                - Vamos. Ya va siendo hora de llegar a Dortmund, ¿no crees?- Sonrió a la vez que me tendía una mano.

                Sin decir una palabra, le tomé la mano y ambos alcanzamos el vehículo, al cual nos subimos con extremo cuidado de no despertar a los demás. Buen intento.

                - ¿Estáis bien?- Susurró Santi desde el asiento del medio. Jaume y Mario dormían profundamente a ambos lado, con la cabeza del guardameta apoyada en su hombro, pero a él no parecía importarle.- Os he visto salir y creía que había pasado algo con el motor o a gasolina.

                - No, Santi. No te preocupes.- Dije con la voz mucho más relajada a la vez que volvía a incorporarme a la circulación, que era más bien poca a esas horas de la noche.- Llegaremos a Dortmund en unos cinco minutos así que podrías ir despertando a Jaume y Mario.

                Los cinco minutos transcurrieron rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habíamos llegado a casa de Marco Reus. Antes de que los cinco hubiésemos bajado del vehículo, Marco ya había abierto la puerta y corría hacia nosotros. Mario echó a correr hacia él y ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Sonreí para mí a la vez que sacaba las bolsas de viaje del maletero. Le di mi bolsa a Maty y me cargué la de Mario al hombro antes de echar a andar hacia Marco y Mario, con los demás siguiéndome a cierta distancia. Cuando los chicos se separaron, Marco me sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza.

                - Me alegro de que hayáis llegado bien.- Sonrió de medio lado antes de dirigirse a mis compañeros de equipo y chocarles la mano uno a uno.- Hola, soy Marco Reus. Encantado de conoceros.

                - Ellos son Jaume Doménech, Santi Mina y Mathew Ryan. - Dije con una sonrisa a la vez que les nombraba.- Aunque creo que vosotros dos ya os conocéis.

                 No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante la mirada de absoluta admiración que Santi le lanzaba a Marco aunque al parecer, a alguien no le hacía tanta gracia. Jaume frunció el ceño y resopló con resignación. Le di una palmadita en el hombro para animarle y él me sonrió agradecido. Marco cogió la bolsa que yo llevaba en las manos, es decir, la de Mario y nos guió al interior de su casa. El interior era cálido y había un par de colchones en la sala de estar. Había movido la mesita de café y había colocado los colchones entre el sofá y la televisión.  Arqueé una ceja y Marco se encogió de hombros.

                - Mats está de mudanza. Me ha dejado coger dos de sus colchones aunque no he podido conseguir más. Lo siento. Podéis dormir en mi habitación, yo utilizaré el sofá.

                - Ni de broma, Marco.- Protesté yo.- Ya has hecho suficiente. Vete a tu cama y descansa. Nosotros nos apañaremos bien aquí. Estaremos perfectamente.

                - Eso, Marco. No te preocupes.- Me respaldó Mario con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, le tomó la mano a Marco y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la cocina.- Ven, te pondré al corriente de todo mientras preparamos algo de cenar.

                Los chicos desaparecieron tras la puerta de la cocina y solté una risita. Cualquier excusa era buena para ellos. Sacudí la cabeza y le arrebaté la bolsa de las manos a Maty. LA abrí y saqué ropa limpia para los cuatro. Obviamente, a Maty y a mí nos quedaba como un guante pero a Jaume le venía un poco estrecha y a Santi, demasiado grande. Menudo par. Cuando los cuatro estuvimos cómodos, hicimos el reparto de camas.

                - Yo dormiré en el sofá con Mario. Creo que si conseguimos apretarnos, cabrá alguien más. De todos modos, no creo que Marco le deje dormir a Mario en el sofá.

                - Que Santi y Maty duerman en los colchones, yo dormiré en el sofá con vosotros.- Se ofreció Jaume.

                - ¡No!- Protestó Maty.- Yo soy el mayor. Jaume y yo dormiremos en el sofá.

                - Maty, habéis tenido un día muy largo. Necesitáis descansar.- Dije con calma a la vez que me dejaba caer contra el sofá y me acomodaba, donde por cerrada la discusión acerca de dónde iba a dormir.

                - La verdad es que tampoco hay mucho espacio de sobra.- Sopesó Santi una vez me hube estirado al máximo.- Solo encajaríamos Mario o yo cómodamente.

                - No vas a dormir en el sofá, Mina.- Dijo Jaume con testarudez.- Antes duermo en el suelo.

                - Vamos, Jaume. No seas así.- Empecé a decir.- No es necesario que...

                - Sabes que podemos compartir, ¿no?- Me interrumpió Santi con una sonrisa traviesa.- No pasaría nada.

                Jaume se sonrojó violentamente pero no dijo nada. Finalmente todos estábamos conformes con el resultado. Bueno, todos excepto Maty, que parecía un poco enfurruñado. Le lancé una sonrisa conciliadora y él desvió la mirada. Antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Mario y Marco entraron en la sala con seis platos de ensalada. Me incorporé y dejé sitio en el sofá para que se acomodasen junto a mí. Marco y Mario se sentaron en medio, separándonos a  Mathew y a mí al máximo. Santi y Jaume se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con las espaldas apoyadas en nuestras piernas. Marco encendió la televisión y puso las noticias. El presentador del telediario estaba pálido y parecía inseguro a la vez que comentaba los sucesos del día. No eran buenas noticias.

                - ¿Qué está diciendo, Musta?- Me preguntó Santi.- No parece nada bueno.

                - Tienes razón. No es bueno. No ha habido ningún ataque en Alemania pero la gente está paranoica. Los supermercados se quedan sin stock y hay disturbios en algunas ciudades. Hay varios desaparecidos, también. Van a poner un reportaje.

                En ese mismo momento, la imagen cambió y fue sustituida por un vídeo casero. Aparecía una pequeña multitud, huyendo despavorida de un par de figuras que corrían tras ellos. Se escuchaban los gritos de la gente, gritos en castellano. Madrid, el ataque era en Madrid. Siete muertos y una decena de heridos. A continuación, aparecieron imágenes similares pero esta vez, ambientadas en Italia. La ciudad era un caos. Había gente tirada en el suelo, siendo aplastada por aquellos que huían de la amenaza. Marco gruñó y apagó la televisión. Le lancé una mirada agradecida, que él correspondió con un guiño.

                -Tenemos que volver a Múnich mañana, Marco.- Informó Mario.- Tenemos que llegar antes del mediodía así que deberíamos salir de aquí antes de las siete.

                - ¿No podéis quedaros un poco más?

                - Lo siento. Se lo prometimos a Manu y a Thomas.

                - Está bien.- Suspiró el extremo del Dortmund.- Deberíamos ir a dormir entonces. Estoy seguro de que habéis tenido un día agotador.

                Marco se puso en pie y ayudó a Mario a incorporarse antes de abrazarme con fuerza y revolverle el pelo a Santi. Jaume frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Nos dio las buenas noches y entró a su habitación. Arqueé una ceja y miré a Mario, que se encogió de hombros.

                - Parece que nos toca compartir, ¿no?- Dije con una sonrisa a la vez que le señalaba el sofá, ahora vacío.- Como en los buenos tiempos.

                - Eso parece.- Rió él a la vez que se acostaba en el otro extremo. Sus pies me llegaban a la altura del estómago y los míos le llegaban a él al hombro.- Espero que no me des ninguna patada esta noche.

                - Puedes contar conmigo.- Mario soltó una carcajada y cerró los ojos antes de fruncir el ceño.- ¿Qué pasa?

                - Apaga la luz, anda. Te toca a ti.

                - ¿Qué dices?- Sacudí la cabeza y me levanté con un gruñido. Cuando hube apagado la luz, intenté volver al sofá sin golpearme con nada. En eso se quedó, en un intento. Me golpeé la espinilla contra la mesita de café y mientras saltaba hacia el sofá, le di una patada en el muslo a Jaume, que soltó un taco hacia mi.- ¡Perdón!

                - Duérmete de una vez, vas a despertar a Maty.- Gruñó Santi con voz somnolienta.

                - Como si eso fuese posible.- Murmuré por lo bajo antes de acostarme.- Buenas noches, chicos.

                No recibí respuesta pero tampoco me importó, ya que el cansancio acumulado me alcanzó súbitamente. En apenas unos segundos, me había quedado dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta principal. Eran unos golpes fuertes, apremiantes y muy urgentes. La puerta de la habitación de Marco se abrió y el extremo asomó por ella antes de encender la luz. Miré a mi alrededor, solo para descubrir que Mario no estaba en el sofá conmigo, de hecho, no estaba en la habitación. En los colchones, mis compañeros de equipo seguían durmiendo profundamente. Mathew tenía su pierna sobre la cintura de Santi, que dormía abrazado a Jaume, y roncaba levemente.

                - ¿Qué son esos golpes?- Preguntó Marco con un susurro.

                - Ni idea. ¿Abrimos?

                El extremo asintió y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta principal. Los golpes habían bajado en intensidad pero seguían escuchándose. Marco me lanzó una mirada de inseguridad antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado. Soltó un grito ahogado y abrió la puerta con fuerza.

                - ¡Joder!- Exclamó a la vez que se echaba hacia delante.- ¡Musta ven!

                Me puse en pie de un salto y corrí hacia él. Tres figuras estaban en la entrada, una completamente apoyada sobre la más alta. Erik Durm, inconsciente y ensangrentado, estaba en brazos de un Roman Bürki bastante maltrecho. Matthias Ginter, tenía la mirada perdida y seguía golpeando el espacio donde antes había estado la puerta.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunté a la vez que cogía a Erik en brazos y lo llevaba al sofá. Marco y Roman me siguieron, arrastrando a Matze con ellos.

                - Nosotros... Habíamos salido con algunos chicos del equipo. Julian, Mo, Sven... Lukasz también. Estalló un altercado, había gente gritando y corriendo y tirando cosas. En un momento, se volvían los unos contra los otros, mordiendo, arañando... Ha sido horrible. - Explicó Roman a la vez que se sentaba junto a Erik y le pasaba la mano por el pelo con cariño.- Nos separamos sin querer. Golpearon a Erik en la cabeza y se quedó inconsciente. No sabíamos dónde ir. No teníamos coche y tu casa era la más cercana.

                - Está bien.- Suspiró Marco a la vez que se pasaba la mano por la cara con gesto cansado.- ¿Estáis heridos?

                - No, no. Estamos bien.

                - ¿Qué pasa?- La voz de Mario me llegó desde la habitación de Marco. Tenía cara de sueño pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al percatarse de la presencia de los tres chicos.- ¿Matze?

                - Hey, Sunny.- Dijo Marco.- Hazme un favor y trae un par de toallas. Musta, ¿puedes despertar a tus compañeros? Nos vendrá bien un par de manos más.

                Asentí y, a la vez que Mario desaparecía por el pasillo, yo me arrodillaba junto a los chicos y les sacudía con fuerza para despertarles. Maty me miró confundido antes de percatarse de que su pierna seguía sobre la cintura de Santi, que comenzaba a espabilarse. El gallego bostezó pero no abrió los ojos.

                - ¿Ya es hora de irnos?- Murmuró con voz somnolienta a la vez que abrazaba con fuerza la cintura del guardameta almenarense.- Tengo sueño.

                - Santi. Marco tiene visita y necesito que os levantéis.- Dije calmadamente.- ¿Vale?

                - ¿Visita? ¿Qué hora es?- Gruñó Maty a la vez que se incorporaba con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

                - Son casi las tres de la madrugada.- Intervino Marco a la vez que regresaba de la cocina con un par de vasos de agua.- Roman, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva Erik inconsciente?

                - Una media hora. No estoy seguro.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Maty, una vez hubo abierto los ojos solo para encontrarse con el deplorable estado de los jugadores del Dortmund. Le temblaban las manos ligeramente. - Ha sido un... Un ataque... ¿No?

                - No lo sabemos seguro, Maty.- Dije a la vez que le rodeaba con mis brazos para calmarle.- Todo irá bien, ¿vale?

                - No... No puedes saberlo. No has estado ahí.

                - Hey. Maty, mírame. Necesito que me ayudes a despertar a Jaume y a Santi. Tenemos que hacerle sitio a Matze para que pueda descansar.

                Sin decir nada, se deshizo de mi abrazo y se giró hacia nuestros compañeros de equipo. Unos minutos después, los tres se encontraban de pie junto a Roman, intentando discernir si se había tratado de un ataque o si simplemente había sido una revuelta. Matze dormía en uno de los colchones pero parecía tratarse de un sueño muy ligero así que los que seguíamos despiertos decidimos trasladarnos a la cocina. Marco se sentó en la encimera y se dispuso a examinar a Roman con cuidado. Tenía un par de cortes en la frente, que Mario desinfectó con un poco de yodo.

                - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunté yo a la vez que me pasaba una mano por el pelo.- El plan de ir a Múnich sigue en pie, ¿no? Thomas y Manu nos estarán esperando.

                - Si Erik no se despierta en una hora, me lo llevo al hospital.- Dijo Marco con gesto preocupado a la vez que acercaba a Mario hacia sí.- Vosotros deberíais iros y avisar a los demás de la situación. Creo que debería llamar a Tuchel.

                - ¿Qué? ¡No puedes llamar a Tuchel! ¡Son las tres de la madrugada!- Protestó Roman.- Te matará.

                - ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

                - Marco. Tranquilo.- Dije yo en voz baja. Santi había vuelto a quedarse dormido apoyado contra el hombro de Jaume, que intentaba mantenerse despierto. Maty miraba al frente con la mirada perdida.- ¿Por qué no dejamos que Roman descanse un poco? Yo me quedaré despierto a cuidar de Erik. Podemos intentar contactar con los otros.

                - No quiero descansar.- Protestó Roman con testarudez.- No mientras Erik esté así.

                - Roman, échate por lo menos media hora. Descansa por si tenemos que llevar a Erik al hospital.- Intervino Marco con gesto conciliador.

                El guardameta le miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de cerrar los ojos con un suspiro de resignación. Marco le palmeó la espalda con cariño antes de que el suizo saliese de la habitación. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento tras la salida de Roman.

                - Deberías ir a dormir, Sunny.- Propuso Marco con una sonrisa cansada.- Llévate a Santi a la habitación. Podéis dormir los dos ahí.  
                - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Mario a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro.

                - Maty, Jaume. Vosotros también deberíais acostaros.- Sugerí, aunque no parecían muy por la labor.- Marco y yo intentaremos localizar a los demás chicos del Dortmund.

                - Pero... Están en peligro.- Protestó Mario débilmente.- También fueron mis compañeros. Quiero ayudar.

                - Mar, tienes que descansar. Si tenemos que conducir hasta Múnich mañana, al menos uno de los dos debería dormir.

                - ¿Y por qué no puedes irte tu a dormir?

                - Mario...

                - Está bien. Pero no me dejes dormir demasiado.

                Asentí y dejé que pasase hacia la habitación de Marco. Jaume me lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de seguirle, con Santi en brazos. Me giré para encarar a Mathew, pensando que él también abandonaría la cocina. Me sostuvo la mirada hasta que solté un suspiro de exasperación. Sonrió triunfante y arqueó una ceja en dirección a Marco.

                - ¿Y ahora qué?

                - Id a echarle un ojo a Erik. Voy a salir un momento a la calle.- Ordenó Marco con un susurró.- Vuelvo enseguida.

                El extremo abandonó la habitación sin más, dejándonos a Maty y a mí a solas en la cocina. Mathew suspiró y salió de la habitación. Algo iba mal. Salí tras él y le alcancé a la altura de la puerta principal. Le cogí de la muñeca e hice que me mirase a los ojos.

                - ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté.

                - Nada. Estoy bien.

                - Mathew Ryan. Sé que no estás bien. Y también sé que lo que te pasa no tiene que ver con los ataques. ¿Es algo que he hecho?

                - Yo... Déjalo, ¿vale?- Murmuró él a la vez que bajaba la mirada. Solté un suspiro y le solté la muñeca.- No tiene nada que ver contigo. Vamos a ver cómo están los chicos.

                Le observé desaparecer en la sala de estar y arrodillarse junto al sofá, donde Erik seguía inconsciente. Me eché una mano al bolsillo y saqué mi teléfono móvil. Me quedaba menos de un diez por ciento de batería así que  fui a la cocina para ponerlo a cargar. A través de la ventana de la cocina entraba luz, lo que resultaba curioso ya que eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Me asomé al exterior para comprobar el estado de la calle, solo para encontrar un contenedor en llamas en medio de la calle. No se veía a Marco por ninguna parte. Solté un suspiro y regresé a la sala de estar justo a tiempo para ver como Erik abría los ojos lentamente. Me arrodillé junto a Maty y esperé a que Erik me reconociese.

                - ¿Shkodran?- Murmuró con voz cansada.- ¿Dónde estoy?

                - Estás en casa de Marco. Roman y Matze te han traído. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

                -Me duele la cabeza. Bastante.- Sus ojos se posaron en Maty y en seguida un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.- Ho... Hola.

                - Hola.- Sonrió Maty a la vez que posaba una mano sobre la frente de Erik.- Soy Mathew Ryan. Soy compañero de Musta.

                - Lo... Lo sé. Shkodran no deja de hablar de ti en las convocatorias internacionales. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

                Maty le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada seguida  de un asentimiento de cabeza antes de lanzarme una mirada inquieta. Sin decir ni media palabra, se levantó y desapareció en la cocina. Mientras él no estaba me tomé la libertad de fulminar a Erik con la mirada antes de despertar a Roman y a Matze, que dormían en los colchones que mis compañeros de equipo habían ocupado antes. Cuando Maty volvió a la sala de estar, junto con un cuenco con agua fría y un trapo, Erik se encontraba en medio de sus compañeros de equipo, que le abrazaban con fuerza. Maty dejó lo que había traído sobre la mesa y me hizo una seña para que saliese con él. Me puse en pie y le seguí hasta la puerta de la habitación de Marco.

                - Deberías dormir.- Susurró él.- Tienes mal aspecto.

                - Mathew. No. Marco aún no ha vuelto. Acuéstate tú. Debes de estar agotado después de lo de esta mañana, conducir hasta Barcelona, el vuelo... Vamos.

                - Pero...

                - Maty, por favor.- Le lancé una sonrisa cansada antes de abrazarle con fuerza. Respiré profundamente contra su hombro y él se relajó en mis brazos a la vez que me devolvía el abrazo. Nos quedamos así unos segundos hasta que me obligué a separarme de él.- Te veo por la mañana. Échale un ojo a Mario y a Santi cuando entres, ¿vale?

                - Vale. Hasta mañana.- Murmuró él a la vez que abría la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a los que ya estaban dentro. Antes de cerrar la puerta me lanzo una mirada.- Ten cuidado.

                Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él solté un suspiro. Volví a la sala de estar intentando no hacer mucho ruido solo para encontrarme que los chicos del Dortmund se habían quedado dormidos unos encima de otros en el sofá. Me acerqué a la mesa y recogí el cuenco con agua, ahora de un color rojizo. Cuando me giré para ir hacia la cocina, una sombra me sobresaltó. Jaume estaba en el pasillo, con la mirada fijada en la puerta principal.

                -¿Qué haces aquí, Jau?- Le pregunté a la vez que me acercaba a él. Él me hizo una seña para que me callase a la vez que señalaba a la rendija de debajo de la puerta. Una sustancia roja y espesa estaba entrando en la casa por debajo de la puerta.- ¿Qué es eso?

                - San... Sangre.- Balbuceó con voz ahogada.- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

                - Hay algo o alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

                - Vale. Quédate aquí. Voy a ver.

                - No. No vayas. Aléjate de ahí.

                Jaume alzó la mano para hacerme callar a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a la puerta principal. Una vez hubo llegado a la puerta apoyó un ojo en la mirilla y observó el exterior. 

                - Jaume. Aléjate de la puerta. - Dijo una voz detrás de mí, sobresaltándome. Marco estaba ensangrentado y parecía apoyar todo su peso sobre su pierna derecha.- Ahora.

                - ¿Cómo cojones has entrado, Marco? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Exclamé en voz baja.- Ven aquí.

                Jaume se apartó de la puerta con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarla. Tenía los ojos desorbitados de puro terror. Su espalda chocó contra mí, haciéndome derramar el agua del cuenco.

                - ¿Estás bien, Jau? ¿Qué has visto?

                - Jaume. Tranquilo. No va a entrar aquí.- Murmuró Marco a la vez que se ponía frente al guardameta y le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos.- Vamos a estar bien.

                Jaume seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta pero había empezado a temblar. Le pasé el cuenco a Marco y abracé a Jaume con cuidado. A los pocos segundos se relajó y me devolvió el abrazo. Cuando nos separamos, ya estaba mucho más calmado pero lanzaba miradas preocupadas a la habitación de Marco. El extremo asomó por la puerta de la cocina, a la cual  había entrado mientras yo intentaba calmar a Jaume, y nos hizo una seña para que le siguiésemos al interior. Nos sentamos en la encimera y esperamos mientras él se lavaba la cara en la pila. Una vez se hubo quitado la sangre, se apoyó en la isla frente a nosotros.

                - No sé si podremos esperar a mañana para salir. Todo está muy mal ahí fuera.- Empezó a decir.- Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta las cinco y luego largarnos a Múnich cuanto antes.

                - ¿Qué has visto ahí fuera? ¿Por dónde has entrado?

                - Había un cadáver en la puerta. La sangre venía de ahí. Algo... Alguien se lo estaba comiendo. Tuve que entrar por una de las ventanas del sótano.

                - Dios mío.- Murmuró Jaume a la vez que se pasaba las manos por la cara.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

                - Ahora vamos a dormir y a las cinco cogemos los coches y nos largamos de aquí.

                - Buen plan. Me parece perfecto.- Dije yo rápidamente.- Nada entrará aquí, ¿verdad?

                - Nada puede entrar. Vamos a estar bien.

                Jaume soltó un suspiro y se bajó de la encimera con cuidado. Le imité y me dispuse a seguirle pero Marco me puso una mano en el hombro. Le hice un gesto para que siguiese adelante y una vez desapareció por la puerta, Marco me miró con gesto serio.

                - Shkodran. Lo que hay ahí fuera... No es natural, ¿vale?

                - Lo... Lo sé.

                - Solo quiero que sepas que si una de esas cosas... Nos atacase, no me voy a limitar.

                - ¿Les matarás?

                - Sin duda. Cuando estés ahí fuera lo verás con tus propios ojos.

                Asentí titubeante. Me dio una palmada en el hombro y abandonó la cocina. Cuando salí hacia la sala de estar, me dio tiempo de ver como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba sin hacer apenas ruido. Me tumbé junto a Jaume en uno de los colchones que los chicos del Dortmund habían dejado libres.

                - ¿Crees que saldremos de ésta?- Le pregunté a Jaume.

                - Eso espero, Musta. Eso espero.- Murmuró él a la vez que su respiración se ralentizaba.

                 Pocos segundos después, yo también me quedé dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Musta. Despierta. Tenemos que irnos.

                Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con Santi, mirándome con preocupación. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba puesta una de esas camisetas con los monitos de Marco. A los chicos del Dortmund no se les veía por ningún lado.

                - ¿Dónde están todos?- Pregunté con voz somnolienta.- ¿Qué hora es?

                - Son casi las cinco y media. Mario está preparando algo de comer, Marco se ha ido a llevar a los chicos del Dortmund a casa de Roman y Jau y Maty están dando una vuelta por el barrio para comprobar que es seguro irnos de aquí.

                - ¿Por qué no me habéis despertado antes? Joder. Soy el último.

                - Hey, tranquilo. Hasta que no vuelva Marco no podemos ir a ningún lado. Levántate y ven a la cocina. Mario quiere hablar contigo.

                - Voy.

                Me puse en pie y seguí a Santi hasta la cocina, donde Mario nos esperaba de espaldas a la puerta. Me acerqué a él por detrás y eché una mirada por encima de su hombro. Estaba cocinando tortitas.

                - Hey, Donny. Buenos días.- Sonrió él a la vez que me daba un empujón amistoso con el hombro.- ¿Has dormido bien?

                - No me llames Donny. Y sí. He dormido bien y demasiado.- Suspiré. Mientras Mario pasaba las tortitas a un plato, me senté junto a Santi en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. La noche anterior no me había dado cuenta pero el chico tenía el labio partido y una mancha morada se extendía por toda la línea de su mandíbula.- Eh, Santi. Mírame.

                Se giró hacia mí y se acercó para que pudiese observarle mejor. Tenía mala pinta. Sobre todo la herida del labio, que parecía muy dolorosa. Mario nos lanzó una mirada de preocupación y abrió el congelador, del que sacó una bolsa de guisantes congelados.

                - Ten. Presiónale esto sobre la mandíbula.- Dijo Mario a la vez que me tendía los guisantes.- Le calmará el dolor.

                - No os preocupéis por mí, en serio. Estoy bien.- Protestó Santi débilmente, intentando apartar la bolsa.- No me duele. De verdad.

                - ¿Estás seguro? Te aliviará.

                - Sí. No os preocupéis.- El chico se bajó del taburete y se asomó por la ventana con gesto ausente.- Viene alguien.

                - ¿Quién?- Pregunté a la vez que me acercaba a la ventana. El coche de Marco estaba al final de la calle y se acercaba despacio. La calle estaba desierta. El coche se detuvo frente a una de las perpendiculares.- ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué se para?

                - No sé. ¿Qué hace?

                Marco se había bajado del coche y estaba gritando, dando órdenes, animando. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo. Pocos segundos después, Mathew salió de la perpendicular, medio arrastrando a Jaume. Ambos se lanzaron en la parte trasera del coche, que se puso en marcha de inmediato. Varias personas enloquecidas, como las de las noticias, salieron del lugar por donde Maty y Jaume habían salido segundos antes y comenzaron a perseguirles.

                - Mario. La llaves del coche. Tenemos que irnos.- Dije a la vez que desenchufaba mi teléfono móvil y le cogía la mano a Santi.- Rápido.

                Mario se echó la mano al bolsillo y me lanzó las llaves. Los tres corrimos hacia la puerta principal y salimos a la calle. Santi tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba con dificultad. Llegamos al coche y encendí el motor mientras Santi y Mario se acomodaban en el interior. Le tendí el móvil a Mario, que me miró confuso.

                - Llama a Marco.- Ordené a la vez que ponía el coche en circulación.- Ahora.

                - Voy.- Mario se puso el teléfono en la oreja y esperó a que Marco respondiese.- No responde. ¿Qué hago?

                - Prueba con Maty.- Desvié la mirada de la carretera un momento para observar por el retrovisor. Marco nos seguía con el coche y parecía que había dejado atrás a sus perseguidores.- Mario...

                - Le tengo... ¡Le tengo! Mathew. ¿Estás ahí? Espera. Pongo el manos libres.

                - ¿Mario? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Musta? ¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó Mathew con voz entrecortada. Parecía que le costaba respirar.

                - Eh. Tranquilízate. Musta está conduciendo. Tenéis que seguirnos, ¿vale? ¿Qué ha pasado?

                - Mario...- Murmuró Santi desde el asiento trasero. Se estaba abrazando las rodillas y se miraba las manos con incredulidad. Estaban manchadas de sangre. Al parecer se había mordido el labio y se le había abierto la herida.- Lo...  Lo siento.

                - Mierda. Santi. No te preocupes. Aprieta esto contra la herida, dejará de sangrar pronto.- Dije yo a la vez que le pasaba un pañuelo de papel.- Todo irá bien, ¿vale?

                - ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la voz de Marco a través del altavoz.- ¿Estáis todos bien?

                - Sí. Estamos bien. ¿Dónde vamos?

                - No lo sé. Tenemos que llegar a Múnich cuanto antes.  Jaume...

                - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a Jaume?- Intervino Santi con la voz cargada de preocupación.- Él está bien, ¿verdad? Tiene que estar bien.

                - Hey. Santi. Tranquilo.- Mathew dijo con voz tranquilizadora.- Se pondrá bien, ¿vale? Sólo ha sido el susto. Todo está bien.

                - Mathew. Eh. Escúchame.- Dije yo a la vez que Mario le cogía la mano a Santi con gesto tranquilizador.- Tenemos que reunirnos y hablar tranquilamente. Comer algo. ¿Dónde?

                - ¿Frankfurt? André iba a coger un vuelo a Frankfurt. Quizá siga ahí.- Propuso Marco.

                - No. Es demasiado arriesgado.- Sopesó Mario a la vez que miraba por la ventana.- Hay un área de servicio cerca de Leverkusen. Está a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad.

                - Leverkusen está a casi dos horas en coche, Mario. Ni siquiera sé si la gasolina aguantará.- Protesté yo.

                - Está bien. ¿Qué tal Gevelsberg? Está a una media hora y podemos parar en la primera gasolinera que encontremos al pasar la ciudad. ¿De acuerdo?

                - Perfecto.- Aceptó Marco.- Os vemos ahí. Eh, Mar. Tened cuidado vale.

                - No dejes que Musta se salga de la carretera otra vez.- Intervino Mathew con sorna.- Estaría bien que llegásemos todos de una pieza a Múnich.

                - Eso está hecho, Ryan. Ahora nos vemos.- Sonrió Mario antes de colgar. Se giró hacia mí y sonrió de medio lado.

                - ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa ahora?- Dije sin apartar la vista de la carretera, que estaba prácticamente desierta.

                - Nada. Es solo que me alegro de que ellos estén aquí.- Apartó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro antes de encender la radio. Se trataba de un pequeño avance informativo.- Están hablando de Dortmund, ¿verdad?

                - Sí...- Suspiré a la vez que intentaba prestar atención.- ¿Berlín?

                - ¿Qué están diciendo, Musta?- Preguntó Santi desde el asiento trasero.- No es bueno, ¿verdad?

                - Han comentado los disturbios de anoche en Dortmund. Por lo visto hay unos seis muertos, decenas de heridos y varios desaparecidos. También ha habido problemas en Berlín, Hamburgo y un par de ciudades más. No parece que Múnich esté afectada.

                - Eso es bueno, ¿no?

                Mario me lanzó una mirada de preocupación y asintió ligeramente. Le lancé una mirada a Santi a través del retrovisor seguido de una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

                - Sí. Claro que es bueno, Santi. Por cierto... Jaume...

                - ¿Qué pasa con él? Estoy seguro de que está bien. Maty cuidará de él.- Sonrió Santi, aunque parecía nervioso y preocupado.- Él es fuerte.

                - Pero... 

                - Yo también lo vi. Yo también vi como salían de la perpendicular, ¿vale? Y también sé que Jaume está bien. Lo siento aquí.- Dijo a la vez que se tocaba el pecho.- Por tonto que parezca, sé que si algo malo le pasase lo sabría. Es mi mejor amigo.

                - Vale. Tienes razón.  Seguro que está bien.- Dijo Mario en tono tranquilizador.- Ya queda poco para llegar a Gevelsberg. Unos veinte minutos.

                - Bien. Voy... Voy a dormir un rato, ¿vale?- Murmuró Santi a la vez que se acomodaba contra la puerta del vehículo.- Despertadme cuando lleguemos.

                - Eso está hecho, Mina.- Sonreí yo a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada a Mario.- Descansa.

                Santi emitió un sonido de satisfacción antes de que su respiración comenzase a ralentizarse. Pocos segundos después, el chico estaba dormido y roncaba levemente. Mario apagó la radio y soltó un suspiro.

                - Todo saldrá bien.- Dije yo con tono tranquilizador.- Vamos a salir de esta.

                - Espero que tengas razón.- Murmuró Mario, lanzando una mirada al exterior.

                Estaba amaneciendo y la autopista estaba inusualmente tranquila. Gracias a la falta de tráfico, en apenas veinte minutos habíamos llegado a la gasolinera donde habíamos acordado reunirnos. Le di dinero a Mario, que fue a pagar la gasolina mientras yo llenaba el depósito con cuidado de no despertar a Santi. A los pocos minutos, el coche de Marco se colocó junto al dispensador a pocos metros de mí. La puerta trasera se abrió con fuerza y Mathew descendió del vehículo mirando a su alrededor.

                - Maty.- Murmuré yo a la vez que me embargaba la emoción. - Mathew.

                Sus ojos se posaron en mí una fracción antes de que echase a correr en mi dirección. Se lanzó contra mí con fuerza y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos a la vez que apoyaba la frente contra mi cuello. 

                - Me alegro de verte.-Susurré aliviado.- No vuelvas a separarte de mí. ¿Me oyes?

                - Alto y claro, capi.

                Nos separamos justo a tiempo de ver como Marco y Mario se reunían junto al mostrador de la gasolinera. Apoyé mi mano en la región lumbar de Maty y señalé el coche con la cabeza.

                - ¿Cómo está Jaume?

                - Está descansando. Nos llevamos un buen susto antes.

                - ¿Qué pasó?

                - No lo sé. Estábamos caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente comenzó a salir gente de un callejón. Estaban empapados en sangre y tenían algo antinatural en la mirada. Salimos corriendo pero Jaume tropezó al evitar que una de esas cosas me cogiese y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Tuve que medio arrastrarle hasta que Marco nos sacó de ahí.

                - Pero él está bien, ¿verdad?

                - Sí. No te preocupes por él. ¿Cómo está Santi?

                - Está bien. Voy a despertarle ahora. ¿Vienes?

                - Voy a despertar a Jau. Ahora te veo.

                Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro antes de echar a andar hacia el coche de Mario. Di unos golpecitos en la ventanilla, sobresaltando a Santi que me miró con confusión.

                - Hemos llegado. Ya están aquí.- Informé a la vez que abría la puerta para dejarle salir.- Vamos a ver a Jau.      

                Le pasé un brazo sobre los hombros y le guié hacia el coche de Marco, donde Mathew y Jaume nos esperaban sentados en el maletero. Santi echó a correr hacia ellos y se fundieron en un abrazo.

                - Sabía que estabas bien. Lo sabía.- Repetía el chico una y otra vez mientras abrazaba a Jaume con fuerza.

                - Hey, Santi. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Jaume a la vez que pasaba su pulgar sobre la herida del labio del chico.

                - No es nada. No te preocupes.

                Maty sonrió ampliamente y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Yo le pasé un brazo por la cintura y lo atraje hacia mí.

                - ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté en voz baja.

                - Solo estoy un poco cansado.

                Asentí antes de apoyar la barbilla sobre su cabeza y observar con atención a Santi y Jaume. El más joven tenía la espalda completamente apoyada contra el pecho Jaume, que le miraba intensamente. Estaba claro que estaban muy cómodos el uno con el otro, a pesar de conocerse desde hacía poco tiempo habían desarrollado una extraordinaria amistad.

                - ¡Hey chicos!- Escuché a Mario gritar desde su coche. Los cuatro nos acercamos a ellos.- Marco y yo hemos comprado comida para el viaje. Preferís viajar los cuatro juntos, ¿verdad?

                - Pero... Entonces uno de nosotros tendrá que ir solo.- Dije yo.

                - Yo iré con Marco en el coche. Jaume puede conducir también, ¿no?

                - Yo... No sé... Sí, claro.

                - ¿Estarás bien para conducir, gatito?- Preguntó Santi a la vez que se mordía el interior de la mejilla.

                - Sí. No te preocupes. Conduzco mejor que Shkodran, ¿sabes?

                Solté un resoplido irónico y tomé la bolsa que Mario me tendía antes de echar una ojeada dentro. Maty apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro para echar una mirada en el interior. Noté cómo le rugía la tripa y le lancé una mirada de preocupación.

                - ¿Cuánto hace que no comes, Maty?- Pregunté en un susurro.

                - Yo...- Empezó él a la vez que se sonrojaba violentamente.- Desayuné antes de llevarte al aeropuerto.

                - Ten.- Dije a la vez que le tendía la bolsa con comida.- Métete en el coche y come. Dales algo a Santi y a Jaume. Ahora voy yo.

                Él me lanzó una mirada avergonzada antes de hacer un gesto a nuestros compañeros y meterse en el coche seguido por estos. Mario me puso una mano sobre el hombro y me sonrió ampliamente.

                - Todo va a ir bien.- Dijo él.- Ellos van a estar bien.

                - Tus amigos son increíbles.- Sonrió Marco.- Tienes mucha suerte de tenerles aquí.

                - Sobre todo a Mathew, ¿verdad?

                - Cállate, ardilla.- Protesté yo.- ¿Dónde nos vemos?

                - ¿Wurzburgo? La primera gasolinera una vez pasada la ciudad.

                - Genial.- Dije yo antes de darle una palmada en el trasero a Mario como despedida y revolverle el pelo a Marco.- Ahora nos vemos.

                Subí al coche, donde los otros chicos me esperaban. Mathew masticaba una barrita de cereales con la mirada perdida mientras Jaume le daba un bocado a la galleta de chocolate que Santi le tendía. Le di un golpecito en el hombro a Maty para llamar su atención. Él me miró sobresaltado.

                - Oh. Ya estás aquí. Ten.- Dijo a la vez que me pasaba un rollito de canela con una pinta impresionante.- Te he guardado esto. Son tus favoritos.

                -Mathew... Yo... Gracias. No tenías por qué hacerlo. ¿Quieres?

                - No tengo hambre, gracias.

                - Oye. ¿Te pasa algo?

                - Estoy bien. ¿Próxima parada?

                - Wurzburgo. Está a tres horas de aquí así que podréis dormir un buen rato.

                - ¿A qué esperamos entonces? Vámonos.- Intervino Santi a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jaume, quien le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y lo atrajo aún más hacia sí mismo.

                Sonreí a la vez que me ponía el cinturón y ajustaba el retrovisor. Mathew me sonrió y puse el motor en marcha. Después de lanzar una última mirada a la gasolinera, salimos rumbo a Wurzburgo.


	7. Chapter 7

Llevábamos en camino una hora. Los chicos se habían dormido nada más salir de la gasolinera y yo había estado conduciendo en silencio todo el rato. Mathew se revolvió en el asiento junto a mí así que estiré una mano con gesto ausente y la apoyé sobre su rodilla para tranquilizarle, pero saltó sobresaltado.

                - Hey. Tranquilo. Estás bien. ¿Una pesadilla?

                - No... No me acuerdo.- Murmuró él sin mirarme.- ¿Cuánto he dormido?

                - Una hora o así. Puedes seguir haciéndolo durante un par de horas más.

                - Prefiero hacerte compañía.- Sonrió a la vez que se incorporaba para mirarme.- ¿Cómo os conocisteis Mario y tú?

                - Fue en las categorías inferiores de la selección. No nos hemos separado desde entonces. Éramos un buen grupo de amigos, ¿sabes? Bernd, Marc, Mario, Yunus, André...

                - Eso es genial. ¿Y dónde encaja Marco en todo esto?

                - Oh. Mario, André y él son inseparables. No sé de dónde viene esa relación pero no podrían vivir los unos sin los otros. Muchas veces se alían para gastar bromas en el vestuario y de verdad que son casi tan terroríficos como Schweinski.

                - ¿Schweinski? ¿Qué es eso?

                - Así llaman los fans a Basti y a Poldi. Nosotros también les llamamos así para abreviar de vez en cuando. Siempre van juntos de todas formas.

                - Vuestra selección es impresionante, Musta. De verdad. Sois como una gran familia.

                -  La verdad es que no nos podemos quejar. Aunque creo que deberíamos tener más amistosos con la selección australiana, ¿no crees? - Él soltó una carcajada antes de cubrirse la boca con las manos en un gesto adorable. - Me alegro de que estéis aquí. No voy a dejar de decirlo. Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos.

                Mathew bajó la mirada hasta su regazo. Sus dedos jugueteaban con una de las pulseras de piel que le regalé por su cumpleaños. 

                - No sabemos nada de los demás, ¿verdad?- Preguntó, alicaído.

                - No. ¿Quieres llamarles? Coge mi móvil.

                Maty cogió mi teléfono y tecleó el número de uno de nuestros compañeros. A los pocos segundos soltó un suspiro y se separó el aparato de la oreja.

                - Nada. Salta el contestador.

                - Vale. Déjalo. Quizá los chicos del Bayern hayan dado con ellos.

                - Eso espero.

                Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Maty miraba como el paisaje de Alemania cambiaba a medida que seguíamos nuestro viaje. Mientras tanto, yo no separaba la mirada de la carretera, inusualmente desierta.

                - ¿Es normal que haya tan poco tráfico?

                - No. No lo es. ¿Ves a Mario detrás nuestra?

                - Sí. Están ahí.- Respondió Maty tras girarse en el asiento para observar a través de la luna trasera.- Todo bien.

                - Genial. Oye.

                - Dime.

                - Querías decirme algo. Ayer mientras hablábamos por teléfono y luego en el coche...

                - No es nada.- Dijo él rápidamente a la vez que enrojecía levemente.- Déjalo.

                - Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿no? No va pasar nada.- Dije calmadamente aunque algo comenzaba a preocuparme.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has discutido con alguien? ¿Ha sido ese idiota de Aderllan otra vez?

                - No. Tranquilo. No es nada de eso. Es solo que no es lo más importante ahora mismo. Tenemos que llegar a Múnich y localizar a los otros...

                En ese momento, Santi murmuró algo en sueños a la vez que abrazaba con más fuerza a Jaume, que aún tenía un brazo sobre los hombros del más joven en un gesto protector. Mathew sonrió cariñosamente hacia ellos antes de lanzarme una mirada indescifrable. Arqueé una ceja pero no dijo nada, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

                - ¿Qué pasa?

                - Nada.

                - ¿Te preocupan Santi y Jaume? Ellos van a estar bien. Cuidaremos de ellos.

                - No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?- Preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa.- No me puedo creer que seas tan... Que no te hayas dado cuenta.

                - Mathew David Ryan.- Dije exasperado.-  ¿De qué cojones estás hablando?

                - Fíjate en cómo se comportan Santi y Jaume el uno con el otro. ¿Crees que se comportan como dos buenos amigos? ¿Como compañeros de equipo?

                - Yo... No sé. Son mejores amigos. No se separan el uno del otro.- Me quedé un momento en silencio, pensando.- Es bonito tener una amistad así.

                Mathew soltó una carcajada silenciosa a la vez que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con incredulidad. Le fulminé con la mirada.

                - Jaume lleva meses enamorado de Santi.- Susurró Maty con una sonrisa cómplice.

                - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué?- Pregunté, sorprendido.- No puede ser. Ellos... Él no es...

                -  Me enteré hace un mes o así. Santi se hizo daño en un entrenamiento y Jaume acabó contándomelo esa misma noche. Me tuvo despierto hasta las tres de la madrugada.

                - Pero... Wow.  ¿Y Santi?

                Mathew se encogió de hombros antes de lanzarle una mirada al chico, que sonreía contra el pecho del guardameta almenarense. Soltó un suspiro.

                - Sinceramente, creo que Santi le corresponde.- Murmuró, pensativo.- Mírales y dime que no están locos el uno por el otro.

                - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Maty?- Pregunté con una sonrisa. Él se sonrojó levemente.- ¿Acaso eres una especie de celestina australiana?

                - Porqué se miran exactamente como yo t... Como yo miro a...- Balbuceó a la vez que se sonrojaba violentamente.- Ya sabes, mi persona especial.

                - Oh.- Murmuré un tanto desilusionado. Me forcé a sonreír.- Así que tú también tienes a alguien especial. ¿Conozco a la afortunada?

                Él negó con la cabeza ligeramente antes de girar la cara para mirar al exterior por la ventanilla. Le lancé una mirada. El cardenal de su pómulo contrastaba con la palidez de su piel. Tenía la línea de la mandíbula muy marcada, en tensión, y apoyaba la barbilla sobre su puño en un gesto pensativo. Podía apreciarse la línea de su clavícula a través de la camiseta, quizás demasiado ceñida para su cuerpo. Noté como el rubor me cubría las mejillas y desvié la mirada hacia la carretera de nuevo.

                - Y bueno, ¿ella qué piensa?- Pregunté con disimulado desinterés.- Seguro que está loca por ti, Maty.

                - No es... No es precisamente...- Balbuceó a la vez que se sonrojaba de nuevo.- No es una...

                - ¿Qué te pasa últimamente, Mat? Te sonrojas más de lo normal.- Dije con sorna.- No es que me disguste, la verdad. Te sienta bien.

                - ¿El qué?- Preguntó a la vez que desviaba la mirada.- A... ¿A qué te refieres?

                - Creo...

                - ¿Queda mucho para llegar?- Murmuró Santi desde el asiento trasero. Seguía apoyado en Jaume pero sus ojos nos observaban con curiosidad. Le lancé una mirada a Mathew.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

                - No, Santi. No interrumpes nada.- Dijo Maty rápidamente a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano.- ¿Queda mucho, capi?

                Sonreí ante el "capi". Maty a veces se dirigía a mí como su capitán desde el partido de copa en el Camp Nou. Esa noche fue mi primer y último partido como capitán del Valencia, fui expulsado a los veinte minutos y a Mathew le metieron siete goles. Fue un día duro para los dos. Él no volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces. Perdió la confianza en sí mismo.

                - Hey, Musti. ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Santi desde el asiento trasero.- Te has quedado muy callado.

                - Oh. Solo estaba pensando en... El partido contra el Barça. El de Copa.- Expliqué con una mueca de dolor al ver la mirada triste de Mathew.- Hey, Maty. Sabes que eres impresionante, ¿verdad?

                Él bajó la mirada y yo me mordí el labio inferior. Santi me lanzó una mirada acusadora. Suspiré y desvié la mirada de la carretera antes de soltar una mano del volante y apoyarla sobre la mejilla de Maty para obligarle a mirarme.

                -Hey. Mírame.- Dije. Él alzó la mirada lentamente y me miró a los ojos con intensidad. Los suyos estaban húmedos.- Hey. No fue culpa tuya, ¿vale? Ya sé que ya hemos hablado de esto y que aún duele, pero nunca me cansaré de repetirlo. Eres impresionante. Eres un portero magnífico y te elegiría una y otra vez. Sin duda. Siento haber sacado el tema, pero creo que mereces saber lo importante que eres  y que no fue culpa tuya. Maty, te necesitamos. El equipo te necesita. Yo te necesito.

                - Yo... Lo... Lo siento. Gracias.- Murmuró él a la vez que se sorbía la nariz levemente.- Pero yo...

                - Joder.- Intervino Santi a la vez que se secaba los ojos con disimulo.- Qué bonito, tío. ¿Podéis besaros ya?

                Noté como el rubor me cubría las mejillas. Había olvidado que Santi y Jaume estaban en el asiento trasero. Mathew enrojeció violentamente y apartó la mirada hacia la carretera, lo que provocó que Santi lanzase una risita pícara.

                - A... ¿A qué ha venido eso, Santi?- Pregunté avergonzado. Sabía que no debería sentirme así. Solo había sido una broma, ¿verdad? Sucede todo el tiempo en los entrenamientos.- Qué... ¿Qué habías preguntado?

                - Había preguntado si quedaba mucho para llegar.

                - No. Quedarán unos cuarenta minutos o así para llegar a Wurzburgo. Un poco más para encontrar la gasolinera.- Respondí a la vez que sentía como se me estabilizaban las pulsaciones.

                - Está bien. Creo que voy a seguir durmiendo.- Bostezó Santi.- Buenas noches, parejita. Ten cuidado con la carretera, _capi._ Parece que estás bastante distraído hoy.

                Le fulminé con la mirada a través del retrovisor y él me guiñó un ojo repetidamente con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodarse en el regazo de Jaume. Mathew seguía mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente y el rubor aún cubría sus mejillas.

                - Hey, Maty.- Dije en un susurro. Él se giró a mirarme y le sonreí ampliamente.- Estamos bien, ¿vale?

                - Vale.- Rió él a la vez que me golpeaba el hombro ligeramente con el puño.- Estamos bien.

                - Eso es.- Reí yo también.

                Encendí la radio y conecté el lector de CDs. La voz de Justin Bieber inundó el coche. Mathew me miró sobresaltado. Reí y cambié el disco, permitiendo que Imagine Dragons resonase en el vehículo en lugar del chaval canadiense. Mathew asintió con aprobación y yo me permití relajarme de nuevo. Seguimos nuestro camino en un cómodo silencio, compartiendo tímidas sonrisas y miradas furtivas. Estábamos bien.


	8. Chapter 8

                - ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?  No hay ni un alma.- Gruñó Jaume a la vez que salía del coche. Santi salió tras él pero se tropezó y hubiese caído de cabeza contra el asfalto si Jaume no le hubiese cogido en volandas. El guardameta sonrió con cariño y le dejó en el suelo antes de revolverle el pelo amistosamente.- Ten más cuidado, bicho.

                Yo les observaba desde el interior de la gasolinera. Mathew rebuscaba en los congeladores detrás mía, en busca de algo para beber. Emergió con un par de cervezas en la mano y un pack de seis batidos de chocolate. No había nadie tras el mostrador, lo que resultaba extraño. Jaume y Santi entraron en la tienda y se situaron junto a nosotros. Jaume se sentó en el mostrador y Santi se apoyó entre sus piernas.

                - ¿Aún no han llegado Marco y Mario?- Pregunté con la voz cargada de preocupación.

                Santi negó con la cabeza y miró alrededor. Cogió una barrita de chocolate que había junto a la caja registradora y la abrió antes de darle un mordisco.

                - ¿No hay nadie aquí?- Preguntó con la boca llena. Jaume le dio un codazo y él le fulminó con la mirada.- Está todo desierto.

                - Lo sé. Llenaré el depósito y dejaré el dinero en el mostrador. Esperaremos a que Marco y Mario lleguen. Podemos comer algo mientras tanto.

                - Yo lo veo.- Intervino Mathew a la vez que dejaba las bebidas junto a Jaume sobre el mostrador.- Me muero de hambre.

                Sonreí y le pasé un bollito de pasas, típico de la región. Él sonrió y le dio un bocado tímido. Le lancé una mirada a Jaume.

                - ¿No tienes hambre, gato?- Pregunté extrañado.

                - No mucha, la verdad. Cogeré un pretzel o como quiera que se llame eso para luego.

                - Buena elección. Coge otro para Mario, son sus preferidos.

                Jaume asintió y bajó del mostrador para disgusto de Santi, que gruñó ligeramente. Se paseó hacia la isla con los productos de horno y se acuclilló para leer las etiquetas con los precios. Cogió un par de pretzels y se puso en pie antes de desparecer al otro lado de la isla.

                - Joder.- Gritó él a los pocos segundos.- Musta. Ven.

                - ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Santi con la voz cargada de preocupación a la vez que echaba a andar hacia Jaume. Yo le detuve, cogiéndole por el codo.

                - Mathew. Saca a Santi de aquí. Ya.- Ordenó Jaume a la vez que yo echaba a andar en la dirección en la que venía su voz.

                Maty me cogió la mano, haciéndome parar en seco. Me lanzó una mirada de preocupación así que yo le sonreí para tranquilizarle.

                - No pasa nada, ¿vale? Id al coche a esperar a Mario y Marco. Ahora iremos nosotros.

                Él asintió y le pasó un brazo a Santi por encima de los hombros para guiarle hacia el vehículo. Cuando hubieron llegado, decidí caminar hacia Jaume. Él estaba de espaldas a mí, con los pretzels a sus pies. No era lo único que había en el suelo.

                - ¿Qué cojones es eso, Jaume?- Pregunté a la vez que me echaba las manos a los labios.

                Él se apartó para permitirme ver el cuerpo de un hombre de mediana edad, completamente empapado en sangre, y con un revólver en su mano derecha. Un agujero de entrada y otro de salida decoraban ambos lados de su cabeza y el estallido había impregnado la pared de sangre y pequeñas esquirlas de hueso. Unos pocos metros más allá, una chica joven, de mi edad, yacía bocabajo en un charco de sangre. No pude soportar la crudeza de la imagen y vacié los contenidos de mi estómago a los pies de Jaume, por suerte, consiguió evitar que le manchase. Él me lanzó una mirada y se acercó a la chica. Le dio la vuelta y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo por el sobresalto. Un agujero de bala decoraba su frente, pero no era lo más horrible. Piel y músculos de parte de su cara habían desaparecido, permitiéndonos ver el hueso cubierto de sangre. Cogí a Jaume del brazo y los dos salimos tropezando de la tienda. Jaume cayó de rodillas contra el asfalto y se quedó mirando al vacío en un gesto desolado. Santi y Mathew corrieron hacia nosotros con los rostros cargados de preocupación. El más joven pasó corriendo junto a mí y se arrodilló junto a Jaume mientras Mathew me rodeaba con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Me relajé contra su pecho.

                - Hey. Gatito. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Murmuraba Santi a la vez que examinaba a Jaume en busca de alguna herida.- ¿Estás bien?

                Jaume no respondía y seguía mirando a la nada. Santi me lanzó una mirada desesperada. Mathew y yo nos acercamos a ellos, con la intención de tranquilizar al mayor de los cuatro. Nada surtió efecto y finalmente, en una medida desesperada, Santi unió sus labios con los del guardameta. Mathew me lanzó una mirada y nos distanciamos para darles algo de espacio. Santi se separó de Jaume lentamente. El guardameta posó sus ojos en los del gallego, confundido, y se llevó las manos a los labios en un gesto vacilante. Antes de que Santi, que se había quedado mirándole con intensidad, pudiese decir algo, Jaume le cogió por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí con firmeza. El gallego respondió al beso, profundizando el contacto. Jaume apoyó la mano izquierda en la mejilla del chico, que se inclinó hacia ella sin separar sus labios de los del guardameta. Mathew les observaba con los labios entreabiertos en un gesto de sorpresa. Un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas. Me pareció adorable. Santi y Jaume se separaron por segunda vez y ambos tenían los ojos húmedos.

                - Estoy bien.- Jadeó Jaume a la vez que le secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas a Santi con el pulgar. Santi apoyó su frente contra la del guardameta antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

                - Creía que te había perdido. No eras tú, gatito. No estabas ahí.- Dijo Santi con voz temblorosa.- Yo...

                - Estoy bien. No... No podemos entrar ahí, ¿vale?

                - ¿Qué hay ahí dentro? ¿Qué es eso que os ha afectado tanto?- Preguntó Mathew a la vez que ayudaba a Jaume y a Santi a ponerse en pie. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia.- Santi y yo tenemos derecho a saberlo.

                - Dos cadáveres, Maty. Un hombre y una chica.- Dije yo a la vez que le cogía de la muñeca y le guiaba hacia el coche. Jaume y Santi nos siguieron, inmersos en una conversación entre susurros. Maty me lanzó una mirada de preocupación.- Prefiero no entrar en detalles. Entra en el coche. Voy a llenar el depósito.

                - ¿Y si no quiero entrar en el puto coche?- Saltó Mathew a la vez que se deshacía de mi agarre. Jaume y Santi pararon en seco detrás nuestra.- ¿Y si ya estoy cansado de todo?

                - Mathew... Es por tu bien...

                - Me importa una mierda mi bien, Shkodran. Solo... Solo quiero... Dame un...

                Él sacudió la cabeza y echó a andar hacia una zona verde unos metros más allá. Se dejó caer contra un árbol y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos antes de enterrar la cara en el pequeño espacio.

                - Qué... Yo...- Balbuceé. Un dolor intenso me atenazaba el pecho y las lágrimas me quemaban en los ojos.

                - Hey. Voy a hablar con él, ¿vale?- Murmuró Santi a la vez que posaba su mano sobre mi hombro.- No se lo tengas en cuenta. Ha estado bajo mucha presión, se culpa de muchas cosas. Ya sabes, lo de la playa... Dale tiempo.

                - Odio verle así, Santi. Odio verle tan roto.- Se me quebró la voz.- Es culpa mía.

                - Hey.- Intervino Jaume.- No te culpes, ¿vale? Santi hará que entre en razón.

                - Ahora vuelvo. Llenad el depósito.- Sonrió Santi antes de darle un pequeño beso a Jaume en los labios y echar a andar hacia Mathew. Se arrodilló junto a él y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para llamar la atención del guardameta.

                - Hey. Vamos.- Dijo Jaume a la vez que me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros y me conducía hacia el dispensador. Se separó de mí y comenzó a llenar el depósito mientras tarareaba una canción en voz baja. Cuando el depósito estuvo lleno, se quedó en silencio un momento, mirándome.

                - ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté a la vez que me apoyaba contra el maletero del vehículo.

                - Nada. Es solo que... Ya sabes... Santi y yo...

                - Mira, no tienes que darme explicaciones.- Le corté avergonzado, pasándome las manos por el pelo en un gesto nervioso.- Lo entiendo, ¿vale? Solo... Ten cuidado con él.

                - Lo sé. Le cuidaré. Es mi persona favorita en este mundo, Musta. No podría estar lejos de él, no lo soportaría. Si se alejase de mi lado removería cielo y tierra para encontrarle, para traerle de vuelta a mi lado. ¿Has sentido algo así, tan fuerte, alguna vez?

                Me paré a pensar. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso... Hasta el día anterior, cuando toda esa pesadilla comenzó. Recuerdos de los momentos de terror y adrenalina y gritos... Y a través de todo eso la voz de Mathew, gritando. El cardenal en su pómulo y la ira que me produjo saber que algo le habían hecho daño. No podía ser, pensé. Le lancé una mirada preocupada a Jaume antes de girarme hacia Maty y Santi. Sentía ganas de vomitar y el corazón me iba a mil. Volví a girarme hacia Jaume, que me miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios.

                - No puede ser... No... Yo no...- Balbuceé. Me dejé caer contra el asfalto y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Estás de coña? Cómo... ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

                - Tranquilo. No creo que él se haya dado cuenta. Ni siquiera tú lo sabías.

                - ¿Pero cómo lo has sabido tú?

                - Le mirabas como yo miro a Santi, así de fácil. Musta creo que estás... Creo que estás ena...

                - No lo digas. No lo digas.- Le corté yo a la vez que sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.- No puede ser. Voy a casarme. No puedo...

                - Hey, tranquilo.- Susurró Jaume a la vez que me ponía una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarme.- No tienes porqué tomar una decisión sobre eso ahora. Solo quería que te dieses cuenta. Mathew...

                - Maty no puede saber nada. Él tiene a alguien especial. No sería justo para nadie.- Murmuré con agotamiento.- ¿Santi sabe algo?

                - Lo sospecha. Si quieres... No le diré nada.

                - Gracias, Jaume.

                En ese momento, el coche de Marco llegó a la gasolinera y se detuvo junto a un dispensador a varios metros de nosotros. Me puse en pie  y ayudé a Jaume a levantarse. Maty y Santi llegaron antes hasta Marco y Mario. Jaume y yo echamos a andar hacia ellos.

                - Oye Musta.- Susurró Jaume con una sonrisa.- Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que hacéis muy buena pareja, Maty y tú.

                Me sonrojé violentamente y le di un empujón flojito, de manera desenfadada. Él soltó una carcajada y trotó hacia Santi, que le recibió rodándole el cuello con los brazos y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

                - Hey gatito.- Sonrió el chico.- ¿Todo bien? ¿Por qué Musta parece un tomate? ¿Qué le has hecho?

                - Nada.- Rió Jaume con las manos en alto antes de girarse hacia los recién llegados.- ¿Cómo es que habéis tardado tanto?

                - Recibimos una llamada. Tuvimos que volver atrás.- Respondió Mario a la vez que abría la puerta trasera de su coche, revelando a un agotado Benedikt Höwedes. El defensa, que dormía apoyado contra la otra ventanilla, tenía la camiseta manchada de sangre y hecha girones.- Aún no me explico cómo conseguimos sacarle de ahí. Tuvo mucha suerte.

                - ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Pregunté a la vez que apoyaba una mano sobre su frente. Estaba frío y su respiración era pausada.- ¿Dónde lo habéis encontrado?

                - Estaba en la autopista hacia Frankfurt. Él había pasado a por Jonas con el coche y cuando atravesaban Colonia, se vieron rodeados por esos... Esos monstruos. Jonas... Jonas no consiguió escapar. Benni salió por los pelos, le encontramos aturdido y desplomado en la autopista. Mats nos llamó y nos explicó que su llamada con Bene se había cortado justo cuando comenzaron los gritos y nos pidió que fuésemos a buscarle.

                - ¿Cómo sabía Mats que estabais cerca?

                - Whatsapp. Mandé un mensaje por el grupo de la selección. ¿No lo has leído?- Preguntó Mario extrañado.

                 Me palpé los bolsillos solo para encontrarlos vacíos. Mathew carraspeó y me tendió mi teléfono móvil sin mirarme a la cara. Lo cogí con manos temblorosas, haciendo que mis dedos acariciasen el dorso de su mano. El simple roce hizo que electricidad recorriese mi cuerpo. Retiré la mano rápidamente y murmuré un "gracias" antes de mirar mi teléfono. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Mario y unos cuantos mensajes de Whatsapp.

                - Oh. Ya veo.- Suspiré y volví a meter el móvil en mi bolsillo. - ¿Próxima parada? ¿Múnich?

                - Sí. Tenemos que advertirles. La infección... Se mueve rápido. Tenemos que contarles lo de Héctor.- Dijo Marco con la voz cargada de tristeza.

                - ¿Sabemos algo de Marc, Bernd, Chris o Brandt?- Pregunté.

                - Estarán bien. Marc sabe cuidarse solo y si Bernd está con él... Solo espero que no acaben matándose el uno al otro.- Sonrió Mario.- Me muero de hambre. ¿Comemos algo?

                - No... No entres a la tienda.- Intervino Mathew antes de contarle todo lo sucedido antes de que ellos llegasen.- No es agradable.

                Mario asintió y se apoyó junto a Marco, que pasó una mano sobre sus hombros con gesto protector. Jaume había palidecido pero Santi se apoyó contra su pecho y se rodeó con los brazos del guardameta, como si fuese una camisa de fuerza. Mathew me lanzó una mirada mientras cambiaba de pierna de apoyo con incomodidad. Intenté decirle que lo sentía con la mirada, pero él apartó los ojos de mí, rompiéndome el corazón un poco más.

                - ¿Shkodran? ¿Eres tú?- La voz de Benedikt surgió del interior del vehículo. Me acerqué a él y Benni apoyó su mano contra mi mejilla antes de echarse a llorar.- Lo... Lo siento... Jonas... Es culpa mía...

                - Hey, no te culpes.- Murmuré a la vez que le abrazaba con fuerza.- Nos vamos a Múnich. Vamos a ver a Mats, ¿vale?

                - Pero Jonas...

                - No podemos hacer nada por él. Tenemos que seguir  adelante, ¿vale? Por él.- Él asintió y le ayudé a salir del vehículo. Sonreí y señalé a mis compañeros de equipo.- Benedikt. Estos son mis chicos. Jaume Doménech, Santi Mina y Mathew Ryan. Chicos, este es Benedikt.

                - Ho... Hola.- Sonrió Benedikt con los ojos aún húmedos antes de girarse hacia Mathew.- Tú eres... ¿Tú eres Mathew Ryan? ¿ _El_ Mathew Ryan?

                - Eh... Supongo. Sí. Ese soy yo. Creo.- Balbuceó Mathew a la vez que enrojecía violentamente.- ¿Pasa algo?

                - No. Es solo que Musta nos habla tanto de ti que es como si te conociese, ¿verdad?- Acabó preguntando, dirigiéndose a Marco y Mario, que sonrieron pícaramente y asintieron.

                - Está bien. Vámonos.- Dije con la intención de cambiar de tema.- Bene, ponte algo de ropa limpia. Vosotros, subid al coche. Mario, directos a Múnich.

                - Directos a Múnich, Musta.- Sonrió Mario a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo y subía al coche de Marco, con el depósito ya lleno.

                Benedikt se puso ropa limpia y subió al coche tras abrazarme una última vez. Jaume y Santi se sentaron en el asiento trasero del coche de Mario, obligando así a que Maty se sentase junto a mí.

                - ¿Estamos bien, Mathew?- Pregunté con voz temblorosa, cargada de dudas.

                Él me miró un momento sin dejar ninguna emoción salir a la luz. Sentí como me evaluaba con la mirada antes de sonreír levemente. Se le iluminó el rostro, con esas adorables arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, haciendo que mi corazón latiese un poco más rápido de lo normal. Quizá _sí_ estaba enamorado de él.

                - Estamos bien, Shkodran.- Dijo él a la vez que me abrazaba con fuerza por encima del cambio de marchas.

                Miré a Jaume y a Santi a través del retrovisor y ellos me devolvieron la mirada, seguida de una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba por parte de Jaume. Sonreí y encendí el motor.

                - Vámonos a casa, chicos. Ya es hora de llegar a Múnich.- Dije con determinación.

                Salimos de esa gasolinera rumbo a nuestro sitio seguro, de momento.


	9. Chapter 9

Llegamos a Múnich ya bien pasadas las tres de la tarde. La ciudad estaba llena de vida, con vehículos yendo y viniendo por las calles y avenidas. Fuimos directos a casa de Mario y llamamos al resto del equipo para avisar de que ya estábamos de vuelta. Mats fue el primero en llegar, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, cuando ya nos habíamos duchado y cambiado de ropa todos. Mats nos abrazó con fuerza uno a uno, incluso a mis chicos.

                - Me alegro mucho de que hayáis llegado bien.- Sonrió antes de mirar alrededor con gesto confundido.- ¿Dónde está Héctor?

                Benedikt palideció y tuvo que sentarse en uno de los sofás para no caer al suelo. Mats se arrodilló junto a él y le cogió las manos con cuidado antes de lanzarnos una mirada cargada de preocupación.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado, Bene?- Murmuró Mats a la vez que clavaba sus ojos en su mejor amigo.- No ha...

                - Está muerto.- Consiguió articular Benedikt con la voz rota, intentando contener las lágrimas.- Le mataron. No pudo escapar.

                Mats soltó una maldición antes de ponerse en pie y darle un puñetazo a la pared. Las lágrimas me quemaban en los ojos. Ninguno de nosotros había procesado aún el hecho de que volveríamos a ver a Jonas. Poco a poco, la realización comenzó a abrirse camino en nuestras mentes. Apreté los puños con fuerza para evitar que me temblasen las manos y me mordí el interior de la mejilla con fuerza para no llorar. Mario no tardó en derrumbarse contra el pecho de Marco, que le acunó entre sus brazos a la vez que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Jaume y Santi apoyaron sus manos en mis hombros, dándome algo de seguridad.

                - Lo siento tanto.- Murmuró Maty a la vez que se lanzaba contra mí para abrazarme con fuerza. Le abracé por la cintura y él me sujetó a la vez que mi pecho se sacudía con silenciosos sollozos.- Shh. Estoy aquí. Tranquilo.

                No tardaron en llamar a la puerta y me separé de Maty para ir a abrir, aún con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Manuel y Thomas estaban en la puerta y me miraron sobresaltados, al percatarse de mi aspecto. Thomas me empujó al interior y Manu cerró la puerta antes de encararme con la mirada cargada de preocupación.

                - ¿Qué te pasa, Musta?- Preguntó el guardameta.- ¿Estáis todos bien?

                No podía hablar así que negué con la cabeza antes de hacerles un gesto para que me siguieran. Se quedaron parados en la puerta de la sala de estar, donde el resto de los chicos seguía intentado calmarse. Mats se había hecho una herida en los nudillos y dejaba que Benni le vendase la herida con cuidado mientras ambos se sacudían entre sollozos. Jaume estaba sentado en el sofá, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Santi, y Mathew a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Mario y Marco estaban sentados contra la pared, el uno junto al otro, y susurraban algo entre ellos. Al ver entrar a Manu y a Thomas, mis chicos se pusieron en pie rápidamente, como si hubiesen visto una aparición. Jaume y Mathew tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y no desviaban la mirada de Manuel, que miraba alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Santi, en cambio, tenía la mirada clavada en Thomas, y le miraba con adoración. Thomas paseó la mirada por la sala y suspiró antes de girarse hacia mí con gesto triste.

                - Es Jonas, ¿cierto?- Preguntó, dejándonos asombrados a todos.- ¿Está muerto?

                No supe que decir. Mucha gente considera que Müller es extraño, y no un buen futbolista. Que es antiestético y un poco torpe y tosco. Pero la verdad es que es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Su mente es maravillosa. Nada se escapa a su percepción. Manuel me lanzó una mirada triste y no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir ligeramente. Enseguida me encontré envuelto en un fuerte abrazo por parte del guardameta que me dejó para irse junto a Benedikt, que seguía muy afectado. Thomas me dio una palmada en el hombro antes de ir a saludar a Mario y Marco, tenía la cara seria y los ojos húmedos, pero no lloró. Creo que supo que tenía que mantenerse fuerte por nosotros, necesitábamos que alguien lo hiciese y le toco al alegre Thomas. Manuel lloraba en silencio, solo dos tímidos regueros de lágrimas le delataban. Cuando hubo conseguido que Benedikt se calmase, se giró hacia mis compañeros y nos hizo una señal a Thomas y a mí para acercarnos.

                - ¿Estos son tus chicos?- Preguntó él intentando cambiar de tema a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Los del Valencia.

                - Sí.- Dije yo, recuperando la calma. Necesitaba normalidad.- Estos son Jaume, Santi y Maty. Chicos, estos son Thomas Müller y Manuel Neuer, aunque creo que ya les conocéis.

                Los chicos se apresuraron a estrecharles las manos con cara de inmensa admiración. Santi incluso se puso a dar saltitos en el sitio cuando Mülli le revolvió el pelo con afecto.

                - Es un placer conocerle, Sr. Neuer.- Dijo Jaume con educación mientras le estrechaba la mano a Manu. Éste incluso sonrió un poco antes de pedirle que le llamase solo Manu.

                Cuando las presentaciones estuvieron hechas, todos nos sentamos junto a la mesita de café que tan solo veinticuatro horas antes había presenciado uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

                - ¿Dónde están los otros?- Preguntó Mario extrañado.- Creía que ya estarían aquí. En teoría habíamos quedado a mediodía.

                - Creíamos que estarían aquí. Jogi no ha llegado aún y Jer y Josh no sabemos dónde están. No responden a las llamadas.- Explicó Manu a la vez que comprobaba su teléfono.- Marc y Bernd están de camino aunque no pudieron recoger a Brandt. Basti y Toni no pudieron salir antes de que se cerrasen las fronteras y siguen atrapados en España e Inglaterra, lo mismo con Sami y Mes. ¿Sabéis algo de André y Jule?

                - Nada desde ayer. Por cierto, gracias por mandar a Chris a por nosotros al aeropuerto.

                - Oh.- Manu se sonrojó ligeramente antes de hacer un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.- No fue nada. Él estaba encantado de ayudaros, de hecho insistió en hacerlo.

                - Tiene que irse de Leverkusen.- Intervino Benedikt con voz ronca.- Es muy peligroso quedarse ahí. Toda la zona oeste de Alemania es un caos. Llámale y que venga aquí cuanto antes. -            Benedikt se dispuso a contar todo lo sucedido en Gelsenkirchen, su huída y su llegada a Colonia, para sacar a Jonas de ahí. Como se habían visto rodeados por gente enloquecida, cubierta de sangre, poco antes de llegar a la autopista y como Jonas no pudo escapar tras haber sido alcanzado por uno de esos seres. Como le gritaba a Benedikt que huyera mientras el mayor intentaba ponerle en pie. Como la vida se le escapaba a Jonas a medida que perdía sangre. Finalmente, Jonas dejó ir su mano y le obligó a huir. Sabía que no lo conseguiría y obligó a Benedikt a salvarse. Cuando Bene acabó de contar su historia, volvía a tener los ojos anegados de lágrimas, al igual que el resto de nosotros. Mats puso su mano sobre la suya  para mostrarle apoyo antes de pasar el otro brazo sobre sus hombros.- ¿Entiendes por qué es tan importante que saques a Chris de ahí, Manu? No dejes  que se convierta en otro Jonas.

                Manuel asintió y abandonó la habitación con el teléfono en la mano. Thomas le siguió con la mirada de manera intensa, como si el portero fuese un día soleado en pleno invierno. Thomas solía mirarle así: con tanto cariño y adoración que me hacía apartar la mirada, al creer que me inmiscuía en algo sumamente íntimo. Solo había visto a Thomas mirar a alguien así a parte de a Manu, y esa era su esposa, Lisa. Manu no parecía darse cuenta de nada. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio? Mathew me dio un codazo en las costillas para llamar mi atención.

                - Deja de mirarles fijamente.- Murmuró en español, lo que llamó la atención de Jaume y Santi, que nos miraron con curiosidad.- Se van a dar cuenta y esto va a ser más incómodo de lo que ya es.

                - ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Jaume a la vez que apoyaba la barbilla sobre el hombro de Santi.- ¿Por qué está Maty hablando español tan de repente? ¿Le pasa algo en la cabeza?

                - No es nada, Jau.- Dije yo con una sonrisa forzada antes de girarme hacia Maty.- ¿Cómo puede no darse cuenta? Por Dios. Es tan obvio.

                Mathew rodó los ojos antes de lanzarle una mirada a Santi, que se encogió de hombros con una sacudida de cabeza como diciendo: "Déjalo, no hay nada que hacer.". Estaba confuso, no entendía nada.

                - Si tu supieses lo idiotas que podemos llegar a ser.- Suspiró Mathew a la vez que Manu volvía a la sala de estar y se sentaba junto a Thomas de nuevo.

                Quería preguntarle a Maty a qué se refería, pero su atención estaba puesta en el portero alemán, que fruncía el ceño a la vez que ojeaba su teléfono. Thomas miraba la pantalla  con gesto confundido.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Marco.

                - Estaba hablando con Chris. Él está bien. Me estaba contando que van a desalojar Leverkusen y les van a traer a Baviera. Dijo que estaba a la altura de Colonia, con un grupo de evacuación con Brandt. Entonces se cortó la llamada. No hay cobertura, ni internet, ni nada. ¿Funciona la televisión?

                Mario se encogió de hombros y encendió el televisor, solo para encontrarlo sin señal. Estábamos completamente aislados, sin saber nada de los demás.

                - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Manu con la voz cargada de preocupación. Seguía mirando el móvil con el ceño fruncido. Quizá él no veía cómo le miraba Thomas porqué él ya miraba a alguien así.- ¿Qué pasa con Chris? ¿Y Bernd y Marc?

                - Tendremos que esperar.- Murmuró Mario a la vez que se dejaba caer contra Marco con gesto abatido.- Pasad la noche aquí. Chris vendrá aquí, y lo mismo con Marc y Bernd. Quizá Josh y Jer vengan aquí también.

                - ¿Tú crees? ¿Crees que vendrán?- Pregunté yo, dudoso.- ¿Sabrán que estamos aquí?

                - Espero que sí. Es lo único en lo que podemos concentrarnos ahora, en que ellos van a estar bien y vendrán aquí. Voy... Voy a hacer algo de comer. - Murmuró Mario poniéndose en pie.-  ¿Vienes Marco?

                Mats y Benedikt se pusieron en pie y acompañaron a Mario y Marco hasta la cocina. Santi estaba adormilado contra el pecho de Jaume, que le acunaba entre sus brazos de forma ausente. Thomas tenía una mano sobre el antebrazo de Manu y la movía de arriba abajo con gesto tranquilizador.

                - Chris estará bien. Seguro que está bien y mañana estará aquí, contigo. Ya verás. Todo irá bien.- Decía Thomas con convicción religiosa. Sentí una punzada de dolor.- Chris es fuerte y listo. Sabrá apañárselas solo.

                Mathew les miraba con ojos tristes y aproveché para observarle detenidamente. La ducha le había sentado bien. Parecía más relajado y despierto, aunque tenía las ojeras muy marcadas. Se había afeitado y parecía mucho más joven que esta mañana aunque el moratón de su pómulo destacaba aún más. Llevaba una de mis camisetas preferidas, con la bandera de Albania estampada en el pecho, que se ceñía a la perfección a su cuerpo. Desvié la mirada, avergonzado. Mis ojos coincidieron con los de Jaume, que me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y un guiño. Me sonrojé levemente y bajé los ojos a mi regazo. De repente, sentí cierta presión contra mi hombro. Mathew había apoyado su frente contra el hueco de mi cuello y respiraba contra mi clavícula. Le pasé un brazo por la espalda, acariciándole con inseguridad.

                - Hey. ¿Qué pasa?- Murmuré hacia él a la vez que apoyaba la barbilla sobre su cabeza.- ¿Estás bien, Maty?

                - No me encuentro bien.- Murmuró él contra mi cuello.

                Me levanté y ayudé a Maty a ponerse en pie, aunque tuve que sujetarle con fuerza para que no cayese al suelo de nuevo. Manu, Thomas y Jaume me lanzaron una mirada de preocupación y yo les hice un gesto para que se calmasen antes de llevar a Mathew al baño. Le senté en el borde de la bañera y me arrodillé frente a él. Le puse una mano en la frente y comprobé que tenía un poco de fiebre. Él me empujó y se tiró al suelo, antes de arrastrarse hasta el retrete y vomitar. Le puse una mano en la espalda mientras él se sacudía por las arcadas. Cuando se separó de la taza del váter, tenía los ojos húmedos y respiraba con dificultad. Le ayudé a ponerse en pie y a acercarse a la pila. Se lavó la cara con agua fría antes de apoyarse contra la pared y dejarse caer hasta el suelo de nuevo. Me arrodillé junto a él y le empujé la mejilla ligeramente para que me mirase a los ojos.

                - ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunté con preocupación.- ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Desde cuándo, Mat?

                - No... No estoy enfermo.- Murmuró él.- Deben de ser los nervios, el estrés... No... No puedo... Es demasiado.

                - Hey. Tranquilo. Estás cansado, no has comido nada desde la gasolinera... Y eso es mucho tiempo, conociéndote. Mira. ¿Por qué no vamos a la habitación y descansas un rato antes de cenar?

                - No quiero dormir. No... No quiero tener... No quiero soñar.- Dijo él bajando la mirada a su regazo, avergonzado.

                Suspiré y lo atraje hacia mí con ímpetu. Le abracé con fuerza, acariciando su espalda siguiendo un patrón circular, con intención de tranquilizarle. Poco a poco él acabó por relajarse y comenzó a respirar con regularidad. Sonreí y le besé la sien antes de ponernos en pie y acompañarle a la habitación de invitados.

                - Hazme caso. Descansa.- Dije con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a acostarse en la cama.

                - No te vayas.- Murmuró él con los ojos fijados en los míos. Estaba asustado de verdad. Me pregunté qué había pasado en Valencia para que él estuviese así de aterrorizado.- Quédate.

                Suspiré y me quité los zapatos, quedándome descalzo. Él se hizo a un lado para dejarme espacio y me acosté junto a él antes de cubrirnos con el edredón. Pasé una mano sobre su cintura y él entrelazó sus piernas con las mías.

                - ¿Mejor?- Pregunté con una sonrisa, con mis labios apoyados contra su pelo. Él asintió y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, que chocó contra mi clavícula haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriese el cuerpo. Se me aceleró el corazón.

                - Gracias.- Murmuró Maty con la voz impregnada de sueño.- Gracias por quedarte, Shkodran.

                - Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Mathew.- Dije con seriedad.- Cualquier cosa.

                Él asintió ligeramente y se apretó con fuerza contra mí. Le acaricié el pelo con cariño y esperé a que se durmiese antes de permitirme cerrar los ojos yo mismo. Y así, con Mathew Ryan en mis brazos, me dormí con una sensación de seguridad en el pecho porque él estaba _bien_.  


	10. Chapter 10

Me despertó el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal. Mathew seguía dormido de espaldas a mí y me cogía la mano contra su pecho, que se movía con cada respiración. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón con la palma de mi mano. Me deshice de su agarre y me incorporé sobre mi codo para observarle. Incluso en la penumbra de la habitación podía ver que un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas. Le aparté el pelo de la cara y apoyé mis labios sobre su frente. Ya no tenía fiebre. Suspiré aliviado y me senté en el borde de la cama. Observé el reloj digital que había en la mesilla de noche. Eran las siete y media. Decidí que ya era hora de levantarse y sacudí a Mathew para que se despertase. Él murmuró un par de incoherencias antes de abrir los ojos y clavarlos en mí.

                - ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó con voz somnolienta a la vez que se incorporaba. Bostezó tímidamente y se estiró sin levantarse del todo.

                - Son las siete y media pasadas, dormilón.- Reí yo. Me puse en pie y abrí la puerta de la habitación.- ¿Te espero fuera?

                - No. Ya voy.- Respondió Maty a la vez que se levantaba y se apresuraba a ponerse a mi altura. Le di un golpecito cariñoso con el puño en el brazo, y él chocó su hombro contra mi pecho, juguetón.- Vamos.

                Salimos a la sala de estar y nos encontramos con quien había llamado al timbre. André se abrazaban a Mario y a Marco con fuerza.  Se separaron al vernos aparecer y André corrió hacia mí. De un salto se encaramó en mi cintura, rodeándola con las piernas y atrayéndome hacia él por el cuello.

                - ¡Musti!- Exclamó el jugador del Wolfsburgo.- ¡Estás bien! Te he echado de menos.

                - Yo también a ti, Schürrle.- Sonreí a la vez que él se descolgaba de mi cintura y aproveché para abrazarle con fuerza.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que has llegado?

                - Cuando vi los mensajes por el grupo, supe que algo no iba bien. Cogí a Jule y vinimos lo más rápido posible. Sabía que habríais vuelto a casa de Mario.

                - ¿Y dónde está Jule?- Pregunté extrañado.

                - Está con Mats y Bene en la cocina. El mocoso estaba hambriento. Lleva dándome por saco toda la tarde.- Rió André. Su mirada se clavó en Mathew, que nos observaba con incomodidad. Le miró de arriba a abajo y luego me lanzó una mirada bastante expresiva, con una ceja alzada.- ¿Éste es _Maty?_ Joder. Está buenísimo. Oye, que es un placer. Soy André Schürrle y estoy _encantado_ de conocerte por fin.

                Mathew enrojeció violentamente y se llevó las manos a la cara. André rió con ganas y me dio un codazo en las costillas. Finalmente, Mathew se rehízo y le estrechó la mano a André con desconfianza.

                - Soy... Soy Mathew Ryan. - Carraspeó Maty, lanzándome una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.- Encantado.

                - Tus amigos son monísimos, Musta.- Dijo André a la vez que se giraba hacia el resto de la habitación.- Sobretodo ese alto... Jaume se llama, ¿no? Aunque el otro no está nada mal tampoco.

                - Acércate a Jaume y no solo te matará Santi, sino que te mataremos Maty y yo.- Dije con una sonrisa a la vez que le pasaba un brazo a Maty sobre los hombros con gesto cómplice.- ¿Qué pasa con Montana, tío?

                - Me dejó ayer. Por teléfono y sin dar explicaciones.- Respondió él con tristeza pero pronto sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.- Ella se lo pierde. ¿Qué tal todo? Estáis todos bien, ¿no?

                - Esto... Mira, André.- Empezó a decir Mario con incomodidad. Lanzó una mirada hacia la cocina y bajó la voz.- Jonas está muerto. Benni estaba allí y salió vivo por los pelos. Josh  y Jer están desaparecidos. Marc y Bernd ya deberían estar aquí. Están desalojando Leverkusen pero no sabemos nada de Christoph desde hace horas. Basti, Mes, Poldi, Sami, Gómez y Toni ni siquiera están en Alemania, que nosotros sepamos.

                André abrió mucho los ojos y nos lanzó una mirada, como si todo esto se tratase de una broma de mal gusto. Yo negué con la cabeza y él se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad.

                - No... No puede ser. Deberíais haberlo dicho antes.- Murmuró él mientras negaba con la cabeza.- ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

                - Eso parece.- Sonrió Mario con tristeza. Luego clavó sus ojos en mí e hizo un gesto hacia la cocina.- Os hemos dejado algo de cena. Jaume y Santi están en la cocina con Mats, Benni y Jule. Thomas y Manu han ido a buscar más colchones a casa de Manu.

                - Está bien.- Dije a la vez que comencé a arrastrar a Maty hacia la cocina.- Gracias.

                 Poco antes de entrar, Jaume y Santi se pusieron en pie y corrieron a abrazar a Mathew. Jaume incluso le besó la mejilla varias veces. Mathew rió tímidamente y les apartó un poco.

                - ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Santi con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? ¿Qué te pasaba?

                - Solo estaba agotado y con todo el estrés...- Empezó a decir Mathew con incomodidad.- Solo necesitaba descansar un poco.

                - Ya lo hemos visto.- Rió Jaume antes de girarse hacia mí con la ceja alzada.- Tú también estabas cansado, ¿no? Tantas horas conduciendo y todo eso.

                Le saqué la lengua y le di un puñetazo en el hombro de manera juguetona a Jaume para que nos dejasen pasar hasta la isla de la cocina, donde Mats y Benni consolaban a Julian, que lloraba con las manos en la cabeza. Me acerqué al chico y le abracé con fuerza. A los pocos segundos se separó de mí y se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano. Me lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa.

                - Me alegro de verte, Musta.- Dijo él, una vez recuperado.- Este es Mathew, ¿no? Un placer conocerte al fin.

                - El placer es todo mío, Julian Draxler.

                 Mathew le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa. Jule se sonrojó levemente y se refugió junto a Benni, que le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Calenté la cena y Mathew y yo nos sentamos frente a Mats, Benni y Jule. Conversamos en voz baja sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que Santi y Jaume volvieron a la cocina. Iban cogidos de la mano y se miraban el uno al otro como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo. Ojalá alguien me mirase así alguna vez.

                - ¿Estáis juntos, vosotros dos?- Preguntó Jule con una sonrisa tímida. Santi y Jaume se soltaron las manos antes de mirar al suelo, azorados.- Hacéis muy buena pareja. Incluso mejor que Mats y Benni, aquí presentes.

                Solté una carcajada y le choqué el puño a Jule ante la mirada fulminante de Benedikt y la sonrisa traviesa de Mats. Jaume y Santi sonrieron también, a la vez que se sentaban el uno junto a otro, sin separarse ni un milímetro. Mathew y yo acabamos de cenar y fregamos los platos antes de sentarnos de nuevo con el grupo y seguir con la charla. A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre y nos miramos expectantes. Bernd y Marc aparecieron a través del marco de la puerta. Estaban sucios y tenían la ropa rota. Bernd tenía un corte muy feo en la mandíbula y Marc se sujetaba las costillas con gesto de dolor. Nos levantamos con rapidez para que pudiesen sentarse. Bernd ayudó a Marc a llegar hasta la mesa y a sentarse junto a Benni, que enseguida comenzó a comprobar su estado. Me acerqué a Bernd y observé el corte con atención. Era menos profundo de lo que me había parecido en un principio.

                - ¿Qué os ha pasado?- Pregunté con preocupación.- Habéis tardado mucho en volver.

                - Esta mañana fui a casa de Chris a recoger a Marc.- Explicó Bernd mientras Marc apoyaba la cabeza contra su cadera con cansancio. Bernd le posó la mano sobre la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo con suavidad.- Salimos hacia aquí antes de comer pero recibimos una llamada de Brandt así que volvimos a Leverkusen. Estaban desalojando la ciudad pero había explosiones y humo por todas partes. Fuimos a buscar a Jules y esperamos casi una hora donde él nos había dicho que iría. No apareció y tuvimos que salir de la ciudad. Una media hora después de bordear Bonn nos encontramos con un accidente. Era un camión militar. Estaba volcado sobre uno de los laterales. Había varios cadáveres desperdigados por ahí...

                - Bernd y yo bajamos a ayudar.- Intervino Marc.- Era un grupo de evacuados el que iba en el camión. Entramos a la parte trasera y... Chris y Jules estaban allí. Bernd y yo sacamos a Chris y cuando volvimos a por Jules...

                - El camión explotó con él y varias personas más dentro. La explosión nos golpeó de lleno, con escombros y trozos de metralla.- Bernd se llevó una mano a la cara para tocarse la herida. Le cogí la muñeca con fuerza  para evitar que se hiciese daño. Tenía los ojos húmedos y temblaba.- Chris está muy mal. Es un milagro que siga vivo. No sé... No sé cuánto más podrá aguantar.

                - ¿Dónde está él?- Preguntó Benedikt con la voz cargada de preocupación, a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas.- ¿Dónde está Chris?

                - En el salón. Mario y Marco están intentando que se despierte. Están intentando que se despierte...

                No me quedé a que acabase la frase. Eché a correr hacia el salón, con Mathew, Jaume y Santi poco detrás mía. Allí estaba Chris, tirado sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados y totalmente inmóvil. Tenía la cara completamente cubierta de sangre, al igual que lo poco que quedaba de su camiseta. Su brazo izquierdo estaba doblado en un ángulo extraño e iba descalzo, mostrando unos pies llenos de cortes por todas partes. Mario lloraba junto a él mientras le cogía la mano con fuerza. Marco y André intentaban consolarle, sin éxito.

                - No se despierta, Musta. No se despierta.- Sollozaba Mario cuando me arrodillé junto a él.

                Chris estaba muy débil. Respiraba con dificultad y sus latidos eran cada vez más débiles. Apoyé la frente sobre su pecho y comencé a llorar en silencio. Sentía demasiado dolor, demasiada impotencia. No podía soportar otra muerte. No la de Chris, uno de mis mejores amigos en la selección.

                - No podemos perder a Chris también.- Murmuré. Levanté la cabeza y miré a Marco a los ojos.- ¿Por qué no le han llevado al hospital? Podrían haberle salvado.

                - Los hospitales están saturados, los que siguen en pie. Según Marc, han comenzado a bombardear las ciudades.- Explicó André a la vez que apoyaba una mano sobre mi hombro.- Era la única opción. No podían dejarle allí.

                - Tenemos que hacer algo...

                - Hemos desinfectado sus heridas y parado la hemorragia de la cabeza. No podemos hacer nada más por él.- Intervino Marco con tristeza.- Es una lucha que solo Chris puede ganar ahora.

                Asentí con tristeza y me separé de Chris. En ese momento apareció Mats en el salón, con una toalla húmeda en las manos. Se arrodilló junto a Mario y limpió la sangre que cubría la piel de Christoph. Le quitamos la ropa sucia y le vestimos con un chándal de Mario, que le quedaba demasiado corto. La puerta principal se abrió con fuerza y Thomas entró cargado con un colchón. Se quedó parado en el umbral, mirando a Chris con los ojos muy abiertos. Dejó caer el colchón y desapareció de nuevo en el pasillo. Poco después regresó seguido de Manu, que se lanzó contra Chris con el rostro desencajado por el terror.

                -No, no, no. No, Chris, no.- Murmuraba Manu una y otra vez mientras acariciaba el rostro del centrocampista con desesperación.- No... No puede ser... Él estaba bien. No puede... ¿Qué le ha pasado?

                Mario le contó todo al guardameta. Mientras tanto, Benni, Jule, Marc y Bernd salieron de la cocina y se sentaron con nosotros. Thomas seguía parado en el umbral sin apartar la mirada de Manuel, que contemplaba a Chris con intensidad. Cuando Mario acabó de contarle la historia a Manu, el portero se levantó y desapareció en la cocina. Thomas se apresuró tras él. Me puse en pie tras secarme las lágrimas y acompañé a Marc y Bernd hasta el cuarto de baño, les llevé ropa limpia y esperé a que se lavasen. Marc le había curado el corte a Bernd, mientras que Benni le había vendado el pecho a Marc para impedir que se hiciese más daño. Mathew apareció en el pasillo con la cabeza gacha, así que les pedí a Marc y Bernd que se fuesen al salón con los demás mientras yo hablaba con Maty. Me acerqué a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

                - ¿Qué pasa, Maty?- Pregunté, preocupado.- ¿Te encuentras mal otra vez?

                - No... Estoy preocupado por ti, por vosotros. Estáis perdiendo a tanta gente y... Y nosotros... Estamos aquí cuando... Cuando los que deberían estar aquí son ellos, sanos y salvos. Y no nosotros...

                - ¿Estás de coña?- Pregunté con brusquedad. Él desvió la mirada hacia el suelo como si fuese a golpearle. Sus manos jugueteaban con dobladillo de su camiseta con nerviosismo. Suspiré y le atraje hacia mí con fuerza. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared del pasillo y su pecho estaba presionado contra el mío. Él me miró sorprendido antes de desviar la mirada hacia un lado. Un rubor cubría sus mejillas.- Mathew David Ryan, eres la persona más equivocadamente insegura que conozco. Voy a repetirlo una vez más y todas las que hagan falta para que te des cuenta de una vez. Eres suficiente. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Maty. Y no pienses ni por un segundo que te cambiaría por ellos. Nunca. Por supuesto que estoy triste. Mis amigos, mis hermanos, están muertos. Chris se está muriendo y no puedo hacer nada. Y eso me está matando... Pero te tengo a ti. Y a Jaume y a Santi. Pero sobre todo, te tengo a ti y estás bien y eres importante. ¿Entiendes ya lo mucho que te necesito? Me ayudas a seguir adelante. Nos ayudas a Jaume, a Santi, a mí... Te necesitamos. Yo te necesito.

                Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Se había quedado completamente quieto y sus manos reposaban a ambos lados de sus caderas. Poco a poco levantó la mirada hacia mí, como si tuviese miedo. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pensé que no quería verle llorar nunca más. Le sequé las lágrimas con los pulgares y sonreí. Él se sorbió la nariz antes de volver a bajar la mirada.

                - No sé qué decir. No me siento así. Os he defraudado tantas veces... ¿Cómo puedes seguir creyendo en mí? No lo merezco. Abandoné a los chicos en la playa, hice que nos trajeses a Alemania, te has recorrido medio país por nosotros... No creo que merezca que te preocupes tanto por mí.- Confesó él con tristeza.- No deberías hacerlo.

                - Ay, Maty. Estás tan, tan equivocado...- Suspiré, negando con la cabeza.- Te lo repetiré una vez más: haría cualquier cosa por ti. Cualquier cosa. Sin duda. Una y mil veces. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi otra mitad. No quiero estar sin ti. Yo... Eres tan increíble que no sé cómo no puedes darte cuenta.

                Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Santi asomó por la puerta del pasillo con una sonrisa serena en el rostro. Mathew y yo nos separamos rápidamente ante la pícara mirada de Santi.

                - ¿Querías algo, Santi?- Preguntó Maty tras aclararse la voz. Me llevé la mano derecha a los labios para ocultar mi sonrisa.

                - Oh, sí. Es Christoph. Está despierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas!! Ya hemos llegado al Capítulo 10. Yay! Espero que os esté gustando la historia por ahora y bueno... Gracias por leerla, sobre todo. Sabéis que cualquier tipo de crítica, comentario o corrección es bienvenido. Por último, quería avisar de que los capítulos comenzarán a subirse un poco más separados entre sí a partir de ahora (culpad a los finales si queréis) aunque espero no estar sin actualizar 3 meses (tampoco sería la primera vez). Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto (espero)! :D


	11. Chapter 11

                Seguimos a Santi hasta la sala de estar, donde todos los ocupantes de la casa estaban reunidos en torno al sofá donde Chris descansaba. Todos estaban pendientes del centrocampista, que se encontraba recostado sobre Manu, con la cabeza contra su pecho. El guardameta le acariciaba el pelo con cariño, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. Me acerqué a Chris y le di un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro.

                - ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunté con una sonrisa. Él me sonrió ampliamente y levantó el pulgar para indicar que estaba bien.- Me alegro mucho, Chris.

                - Solo... Solo quiero saber cómo he... ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?- Balbuceó él con la voz rota. Manu y yo nos miramos. No podíamos contárselo, aún no.- ¿Y dónde está Julian?

                - Chris, escúchame.- Comenzó a decir Manu con vacilación.- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

                - Iba en un camión militar con Brandt y varias personas más de Leverkusen. Fuimos el quinto grupo de evacuados. Se cruzó un ciervo o algo así y nos salimos de la carretera. Ya no recuerdo nada más, debí de haberme golpeado la cabeza en el accidente.

                - Ay Chris... Tú y tus pérdidas de memoria.- Murmuró Manu con tristeza a la vez que apoyaba so mano sobre el pecho del chico. Me di cuenta de que Thomas no estaba por ningún lado.- Es mejor así. Aún no estás al cien por cien y será mejor que descanses antes de ponerte al día, ¿vale?

                Christoph asintió con sus ojos cerrándose ya por el agotamiento. Cuando su respiración se volvió más tranquila, Manu soltó un suspiro antes de recostar al chico de nuevo en el sofá.

                - Deberíamos ponerle en brazo en el sitio.- Susurró Marco.

                - Aún no. Dejémosle descansar un rato. Le vendrá bien.- Dijo Benedikt con cariño a la vez que posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Manu.- Vamos a la cocina, Manu.

                Ambos abandonaron la sala de estar con lentitud y sin decir nada más. Mats suspiró y se puso en pie antes de ir tras Bene. Jule se acercó al lugar donde Jaume y Santi conversaban en voz baja, con el más joven sentado sobre el regazo del guardameta. Mario y Marco se acercaron a Marc y Bernd, que miraban a Chris con tristeza.

                - Ve con Jau y Santi.- Susurré a Mathew en el oído.- Ahora voy yo.

                Él asintió y, tras mirarme una última vez a los ojos, se alejó para sentarse junto a Julian, que se puso a charlar con él con entusiasmo. Sonreí antes de dirigirme hacia el grupito de Mario. Marc había cogido la mano de Bernd y jugueteaba con sus largos dedos distraídamente mientras Marco le decía algo en voz baja.

                - No voy a dejar a Bernd solo, Mar.- Decía Marc mientras negaba con la cabeza.

                - ¡Voy a estar en la habitación de al lado!- Protestó Bernd débilmente.

                - ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté yo. Mario suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

                - Estábamos haciendo el reparto de las habitaciones. En mi habitación cabemos dos personas cómodamente, incluso tres. La habitación de invitados es tuya y de tus chicos, Musta. Chris no se va a mover del sofá y Manu no se va a separar de él y todos sabemos que Thomas no va a alejarse de Manu. Mats , Benni y Jule dormirán juntos en el gimnasio así que lo lógico sería que Marc durmiese con Mülli y Bernd con Jule pero no hay manera de que Marc entre en razón. No hay suficientes camas. Salimos a un colchón por cada dos personas y bueno, Manu y Chris dormirán en el sofá.

                - ¿Y por qué no duerme Jule con Mülli?- Pregunté yo después de pensarlo un rato.- El colchón de Jule quedaría libre y Marc y Bernd podrían dormir ahí.

                Marco reflexionó un momento antes de lanzarle una mirada a Mario, que asintió con rapidez.

                - Arreglado pues.- Sentenció Marco con una sonrisa triunfante.- ¿Cómo están tus chicos, Musta? Después de lo que les pasó en Valencia...

                - Jaume y Santi están bien. Jau tuvo un pequeño bloqueo en la gasolinera después de ver los cadáveres que... Ya sabéis. Fue horrible y él simplemente se... Desconectó. Conseguimos recuperarle gracias a Santi. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a salir el tema. El que me preocupa es Mathew.

                - A ti siempre te preocupa Mathew, Musta.- Murmuró Marc a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Bernd.- ¿Qué le pasa?

                - Está aterrorizado. Debió de ver algo en Valencia que los otros no vieron. Algo tan fuerte como para horrorizarle hasta el punto de ponerse enfermo.

                - Ya veo...- Suspiró Mario apenado. Me puso una mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo.- Hicimos bien en traerles. Dios sabe lo que les hubiese pasado si se hubiesen quedado allí. Traerles era lo correcto.

                - Creo que voy a ir a dormir.- Anunció André con un bostezo antes de girarse hacia Mario y Marco.- ¿Qué lado de la cama queréis? Voy a acostarme en el medio y toda la cama será mía.

                - Vete a la mierda, André.- Rió Mario a la vez que le cogía la mano a Marco y echaba a andar hacia su habitación, justo delante de André.- Buenas noches, chicos.

                - ¡Buenas noches!- Respondimos Marc, Bernd y yo antes de despedirnos y dispersarnos.

                Marc y Bernd desaparecieron en el pasillo, probablemente en dirección al comedor para descansar. Yo, en cambio, me acerqué al grupo de Mathew, Jaume, Santi y Jule y me senté junto a Mathew, que se alejó de mí ligeramente. Le miré interrogante pero él evitaba mi mirada. Jaume negó con la cabeza ligeramente antes de ponerse en pie.

                - Voy al baño.- Anunció él ceremoniosamente. Jule y Santi le aplaudieron entre risas mientras Jaume abandonaba la habitación tras lanzarle una última mirada a Santi.

                - Ya tenemos habitación, chicos.- Informé sin apartar la mirada de Mathew.- Solo tenemos dos colchones así que tendremos que compartir. Supongo que eso no es problema para vosotros, ¿verdad, Santi?

                Santi enrojeció ligeramente antes de soltar una risa nerviosa. Jule le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro a Santi. Se habían hecho buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo, lo que era sorprendente incluso para Santi. Mientras tanto, Mathew había clavado sus ojos en mí y tenía los labios entreabiertos.

                - ¿Tenemos que dormir... Juntos?- Preguntó él con un ligero rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

                - Sí, Mat.- Asentí con aparente normalidad.- Jule, tú dormirás con Mülli. No te importa, ¿verdad?

                - No, claro que no.- Sonrió Julian.- Voy a buscar a Thomas y se lo diré. Hasta luego, chicos. Buenas noches.

                Santi le sonrió y se puso en pie tras él. Mathew  y yo le miramos con curiosidad y él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

                - Me voy a dormir. Cuando salga Jaume, ¿podéis decirle que venga?

                - Claro, guapo.- Sonrió Mathew, juguetón, a la vez que le daba un empujoncito a Santi en el trasero.

                - Buenas noches, mi amor.- Rió Santi de buena gana antes de girarse hacia mí y contener la risa sin mucho éxito.- Buenas noches, Musta.

                Le despedí con la mano y miré a Mathew con la ceja alzada. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

                - ¿Por qué te has alejado antes?- Pregunté impulsivamente, lamentándolo en el mismo momento en el que Mathew perdía la sonrisa y bajaba la mirada.- Hey, lo siento.

                - No... No es nada. Soy yo el que lo siente. No debí haberlo hecho.- Murmuró Mathew apenado.- No sé que me está pasando. Es todo tan extraño, tan... Peligroso. No me hago a la idea.

                Me acerqué a él y le cogí las manos con fuerza antes de apoyar mi frente contra la suya. Él cerró los ojos y se deshizo de mi agarre para cogerme el pelo con firmeza. Podía sentir su aliento contra mis labios, provocándome un estremecimiento.

                - Todo va a salir bien.- Susurré con convicción.- Vamos a salir de ésta, ¿vale?

                - Vale.- Exhaló él contra mis labios.- ¿Vamos a la cama?

                - Vamos.

                Nos separamos a regañadientes y nos pusimos en camino hacia la habitación de invitados. A mitad camino Mathew se detuvo y me dijo que iba a ir al baño. Sonreí y le esperé en la puerta mientras él entraba al servicio.

                - ¡Joder!- Gritó él. No lo dudé ni un segundo y corrí hacia él, temiendo que estuviese en peligro. Cuando llegué, me encontré con lo que nunca hubiese querido ver.- Santi, cabrón. Córtate un poco. Y tú Jaume, tápate, por el amor de Dios.

                Mathew contemplaba la escena, rojo como un tomate, y se cubría los ojos con la mano aunque miraba a través de los dedos, medianamente separados. Me quedé boquiabierto en la puerta antes de cubrir los ojos de Mathew con mis manos.

                - ¿Qué cojones?- Pregunté en shock.- ¿Eso es un tatuaje, Jaume? ¡¿Ahí?!

                - ¡Queréis dejar de mirarnos, pervertidos!- Exclamó Santi entre risas a la vez que se ponía la camiseta.- ¿No sabéis llamar a la puerta?

                -Técnicamente, yo no estoy mirando.- Apuntó Mathew a la vez que alzaba un dedo para señalar mis manos.

                - Tampoco estábamos haciendo nada.- Protestó Jaume tras ponerse los pantalones del chándal que yo le había prestado.- Aún.

                - Exacto. Vergüenza debería daros.- Reí yo una vez estuvieron ambos vestidos casi al completo.- Vamos a dormir. Y cuando digo dormir, quiero decir dormir.

                - Habla por ti.- Rió Santi a la vez que pasaba por mi lado como si no acabase de pillarle a punto de tener un  'sexy time' con Jaume.

                - Eres un desvergonzado, Santiago Mina.- Mathew comenzó a llorar de la risa y se sujetó el vientre. No tardó en comenzar a dar bocanadas de aire, apretando mi mano con fuerza a medida que perdía oxígeno.- ¿Veis lo que habéis conseguido? Vais a matar a Mat.

                Maty no tardó en calmarse y se apoyó en mí mientras soltaba alguna risita aguda. Le di un beso en la sien juguetonamente, lo que le hizo sonrojarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Santi y Jaume entraron en la habitación y se lanzaron contra el colchón que Thomas y Manu habían traído antes. Mathew me miró vacilante y le hice un gesto para que se acostase. El se metió tímidamente en la cama y yo le seguí poco después. Me apoyé sobre mi codo derecho para mirarle y él me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de sonreír ampliamente. Le di un pequeño golpecito en la nariz antes de apoyar mi cabeza junto a la suya, con nuestras frentes casi tocándose. Él cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. A los pocos segundos se quedó dormido, con la respiración pausada y profunda, roncaba levemente.

                - Te quiero, Mathew David Ryan.- Susurré antes de darle un beso en la frente con cariño.- Que descanses, amigo mío.

                Sonreí y cerré los ojos. No tardé en dormirme, ligeramente feliz, sabiendo que mis mejores amigos estaban sanos y salvos y que la persona que más me importaba estaba respirando junto a mí.


	12. Chapter 12

                Me despertó el sonido de una explosión seguido de varios gritos desgarradores. Mathew saltó junto a mí con un grito ahogado. Seguíamos frente a frente y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Apoyé mi mano sobre sus labios para evitar que dijese nada.

                - No te muevas.- Susurré y él asintió.- No salgáis de aquí, pase lo que pase. Cuidad de Santi.

                Me puse en pie y caminé de puntillas hasta la puerta. La abrí lentamente y me asomé al exterior tras lanzarle una última mirada a Mathew, que había corrido a reunirse con Jaume y Santi, que se encogió en brazos de los guardametas. Salí al pasillo y una fina neblina de polvo y humo lo cubría todo. La casa estaba en silencio, no se oía absolutamente nada. Llegué al salón y miré alrededor. No había nadie a la vista. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Me acerqué al umbral lentamente y abrí la puerta con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido. El olor a humo fue lo primero que llamó mi atención. Un olor pútrido y pegajoso me envolvió, provocándome arcadas. Asomé un poco por la puerta entreabierta y me encontré con un espectáculo apocalíptico. Una enorme columna de humo se erigía sobre la ciudad. Habían bombardeado el centro de Múnich. Los vecinos de enfrente estaban llenando e maletero de su monovolumen con sacos y bolsas completamente llenos. El hombre, que llevaba una niña pequeña en brazos se paró en seco al verme.

                - Tienes que salir de aquí, chico.- Me advirtió él.- Van a reducir toda la ciudad a cenizas. Nosotros nos dirigimos a Suiza y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Alemania se ha perdido.

                - Cómo... ¿Cómo sabe usted eso, señor?- Pregunté anonadado.

                - Mi hijo mayor pertenece a las fuerzas aéreas, en su última llamada nos advirtió de que debíamos salir del país antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

                - Está bien. ¿Cómo puedo agradecérselo, señor?

                - Sal de aquí y ponte a salvo. Dentro de tres horas bombardearán Múnich de nuevo y esta vez, no se esperan supervivientes.

                - Muchísimas gracias, señor. ¿Necesita ayuda con eso?

                - No, joven. - El señor sonrió una última vez y metió a la niña en el coche junto con una mujer y un bebé.- Espero verte en Suiza muy pronto. Cuídate.

                Se subió al coche y salió a gran velocidad. Pocos segundos después ni siquiera se le veía. Entré de nuevo, corriendo, sin cuidado de no hacer ruido. Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de Mario cuando noté un movimiento rápido junto a mí. Me giré a tiempo de ver como alguien, estaba demasiado oscuro para saber quién, blandía un bate de béisbol hacia mi cabeza a gran velocidad. No me dio tiempo a evitar el golpe y caí al suelo en redondo. Pude escuchar un grito de sorpresa antes de perder el conocimiento.

                Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que sentí fue el dolor. Dolor por todas partes, sobre todo en la cabeza. Luego comencé a oír voces pero no podía ver nada. Estaba demasiado oscuro.

                - Se está despertando.- Dijo alguien junto a mí.- Trae más toallas, Mats.

                - Te... Tenemos... Que...- Empecé a decir pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Sólo recordaba que teníamos que salir de Múnich.- Irnos...

                - ¿Qué está diciendo?- Preguntó otra voz, esta vez un poco más lejos.- Encended la luz.

                De súbito, una luz blanca me cegó, lanzando una punzada de dolor hasta mi cerebro. Solté un grito de sorpresa y me cubrí los ojos con una mano. Poco a poco, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y tras parpadear un par de veces pude contemplar lo que había a mi alrededor. Mathew me miraba con cara de preocupación y me cogía la mano con fuerza. Sonreí débilmente y él suspiró aliviado antes de abrazarme con fuerza. Yo le devolví el abrazo como pude e intenté incorporarme pero Maty tuvo que sujetarme con fuerza porque todo me daba vueltas.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunté llevándome una mano a la cabeza. La tenía cubierta con algo que estaba húmedo y frío.- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

                - Mario te ha abierto la cabeza con un bate de béisbol.- Explicó André, que había sido el primero en hablar y que estaba sentado junto a mí.- Nos has dado un susto de muerte, cabrón.

                - Creía que había entrado uno de esos monstruos.- Se justificó Mario con indignación.- No pretendía hacerte daño, Donny. Y mucho menos abrirte la cabeza.

                - No pasa nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- Repetí.

                - Unas tres o cuatro horas. Entrabas y salías de la inconsciencia.- Respondió Mathew con cuidado de no alzar la voz.- Estábamos muy preocupados.

                - Oh, no. Oh, no. Teneos que salir de aquí. No podemos quedarnos. Estamos en peligro.- Dije mientras intentaba ponerme en pie, aunque las piernas no me sostenían. Mathew y André me hicieron sentarme de nuevo y les conté lo sucedido con el hombre del coche.

                - Ya deberían haber caído las bombas, Musta. Me temo que no lo van a hacer.- Dijo Mats, que ya había vuelto con más toallas y seguido de Jaume, Santi, Thomas, Julian y Benni.- Ven que te quite eso.

                Se arrodilló frente a mí y desenvolvió las toallas que tenía alrededor de la cabeza. Se las tendió a Maty y vi que estaban manchadas de sangre. Jaume y Santi corrieron hacia mí y el guardameta me besó varias veces la mejilla antes de ser apartado por Mathew y Santi entre risas. Sonreí ampliamente y dejé que Mats observara la herida con atención.

                - No sangra. Eso es buena señal. ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño y cuándo salgas hablamos de lo que ha pasado?

                - Está bien.- Asentí yo poniéndome en pie. Estaba débil y todo me daba vueltas. Mathew se puso en pie y me cogió de la cintura para darme estabilidad. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro con agotamiento.

                - Vamos. Voy contigo.- Sonrió él con calma y yo asentí agradecido.

                Llegamos al cuarto de baño pocos segundos después y me sentó en el borde de la bañera como yo había hecho con él el día anterior. Cogió el dobladillo de mi camiseta y estiró hacia arriba, quitándome la camiseta con facilidad. Se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada para rellenar la bañera con agua sorprendentemente cálida.

                - ¿Aún funciona el calentador de agua?- Pregunté sorprendido a la vez que metía la mano en el interior distraídamente. Mathew asintió sorprendido y me ayudó a ponerme en pie antes de quitarme los pantalones del chándal que estaba llevando, dejándome solo vestido con los bóxers.- ¿No crees que vas muy rápido, Maty? Ni siquiera me has pedido una cita.

                - Cállate.- Rió él, rojo como un tomate. Me ayudó a entrar en la bañera y me cogió la barbilla para observar la herida de mi cabeza.- Voy a por ropa limpia. Ahora vuelvo.

                Él salió de la habitación y aproveché para contemplar mi reflejo en el agua. Tenía la mitad de la cara manchada de sangre y un moratón me cubría la parte opuesta de la mandíbula. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y presioné ligeramente. El dolor me nubló la vista. Mathew volvió cargado con un par de pantalones del chándal y dos camisetas limpias y lo dejó todo sobre la pila antes de comenzar a desvestirse él mismo. Enrojecí violentamente y me hundí un poco más en el agua. Cuando toda su ropa estuvo reducida a un par de bóxers con un estampado de cómic, se metió en la bañera conmigo, poniendo sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera y acercándome a él. Cogió una esponja de uno de los estantes y la mojó en el agua tibia antes de descargarla contra a herida de mi cabeza. Siseé por la escozor y él se disculpó en un susurro. Apoyé mi mano en su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón y cerré los ojos mientras él acababa de limpiarme la herida. Una vez hubo acabado nos lavamos el pelo el uno al otro y nos aclaramos con rapidez antes de salir de la bañera y secarnos con un par de toallas limpias. Nos dimos la espalda para ponernos ropa interior limpia y nos vestimos rápidamente. Cuando nos miramos de nuevo, ambos estábamos sonrojados y yo no podía apartar a mirada de él. Él clavó sus ojos en los míos en inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido.

                - ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó él.

                - No.- Respondí yo sin apartar la mirada. Di un par de pasos hacia él y le eché el pelo hacia atrás con delicadeza.- Ya está. ¿Listo?

                - Sí...- Murmuró él, mirándome intensamente a los ojos.- Oye...

                - ¿Sí?

                - Nada. Déjalo. Vamos a salir de aquí.

                Salió rápidamente de la habitación conmigo detrás suya. Llegamos al salón y nos encontramos con el resto de los chicos esperándonos entorno al sofá. Incluso Chris estaba ahí, con el brazo vendado y puesto en su sitio, con Manu rodeándole con sus brazos de forma protectora. Thomas estaba sentado junto al guardameta pero sus ojos no se posaban en él ni un solo instante. Mathew y yo nos sentamos junto a Jaume y Santi, que conversaban calmadamente con Julian y Benedikt. Mats descansaba con la cabeza sobre el regazo del defensor, que jugaba con su peo ausentemente. Santi le abrió los brazos a Maty y éste se recostó sobre su pecho con un suspiro de agotamiento.

                - Habéis tardado mucho.- Sonrió Jaume, lanzándome una miradita maliciosa.- ¿Habéis tenido algún problema?

                - No. Tranquilo.- Sonreí yo a la vez que le daba un puñetazo en el hombro sin mucha fuerza.- ¿Se ha dicho algo mientras no estábamos?

                - Nada. Le hemos puesto el brazo en el sitio a Christoph y hemos comido algo.

                - Ya veo. Todo bien entonces.

                - Ya estás aquí.- Asintió Mario a la vez que salía de la cocina con dos sándwiches y nos los tendía a Maty y a mí.- Tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer.

                - Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí.- Propuso Marc.- Si lo que ha dicho Musta es cierto, aún es posible que bombardeen la ciudad.

                - Estoy de acuerdo.- Intervino Benedikt.- Deberíamos al menos alejarnos del centro.

                - Pero los demás saben que estamos aquí. Si vienen y no hay nadie...- Protestó Thomas ausentemente.- Pensarán que les hemos abandonado.

                - Dejaremos una nota.- Le cortó Manu con calma.- Si nos vamos, sabrán donde estamos.

                - Está bien. ¿Dónde vamos entonces?- Preguntó Julian desde su sitio junto a Benedikt.- No tenemos adonde ir.

                - Podría haber un sitio...- Dijo Manu, pensativo.- ¿Qué os parece mi casa?

                - ¿Tú casa?- Preguntó Chris extrañado.- ¿Y Nina?

                - Nina no está. Estaba de viaje por el Caribe con su hermana. La casa está en el bosque, lo suficientemente alejada de la ciudad como para que no nos vuelen por los aires.

                - ¿Cabremos todos?- Preguntó Bernd.- Somos muchos.

                - Sí, igual que aquí. Habrá que coger todos los colchones, comida y ropa limpia que podamos. Pero estaremos bien.

                - Está decidido pues.- Sentenció Mario con una palmada. Entonces levantó una mano y todos nos callamos.- ¿Oís eso? ¿No es un teléfono?

                - ¿No es ese tu teléfono?- Le pregunté a Mathew, sorprendido.

                Maty se puso en pie y corrió a la habitación de invitados. A los pocos segundos reapareció con su teléfono móvil en la mano. Se sentó junto a mí y me enseñó la pantalla. Un solo nombre en ella. Paco. Descolgó con rapidez y presionó el teléfono contra su oído.

                - ¿Paco?- Preguntó él, vacilante.

                - Paco está muerto Maty.- Sollozó la persona al otro lado de la línea. Mathew se llevó la mano a los labios por la sorpresa y conectó el manos libres.- Paco está muerto. Y también lo están Rodrigo y Toni y Diego y Vezo... Están todos muertos.

                - Gayá. Tranquilízate. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó él con la voz cargada de pánico. Jaume se había quedado completamente inmóvil y miraba a la nada mientras Santi intentaba hacerle reaccionar, con lágrimas en los ojos.- José. Contesta, por favor.                         

                - Cuando pasó lo de la playa... Vosotros desaparecisteis y... Y Paco estaba en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y tuvimos que sacarle de ahí. No sabíamos dónde estabais. Nos escondimos en el apartamento de Rodrigo. Paco... Murió al poco de llegar. Pero varias horas después se levantó y comenzó a atacarnos, Mathew. Mató a Rodrigo, a Toni y a Rubén antes de que Diego le destrozase el cráneo con una silla. Luego todos ellos se levantaron de nuevo. Diego está muerto. No sé qué hacer. Estoy encerrado en el baño y les oigo al otro lado de la puerta. Van a entrar. Van a matarme.

                - José. José.- Llamó Jaume, acercándose a nosotros y arrastrando a Santi con él. Ambos lloraban.- Tienes que salir de ahí.

                - ¿Gato?- Preguntó Gayá, sorprendido.- ¿Estás vivo?

                - Sí. Estoy bien, estoy con Santi. Él también está bien.- Sollozó Jaume con una sonrisa.

                - Me alegro mucho de que estéis juntos.- Exclamó el lateral entre sollozos. Se escuchó un golpe al otro lado de la línea y un jadeo por parte de Gayá.- Van a entrar. Me queda poco tiempo.

                - Tienes que salir de ahí, perita.- Sollozó Santi. Jaume le abrazó con fuerza para tranquilizarle.- Busca una ventana y sal de ahí.

                - Estoy en un quinto piso, Santi. No tengo escapatoria.- Rió José amargamente.- Tened cuidado. Mathew. Cuida de mis chicos.

                - No, José. No te rindas.- Suplicó Mathew, con la voz cargada de dolor.- Sal de ahí. Inténtalo.

                - No voy a dejar que me cojan con vida.- Explicó el valenciano.- Gracias por escucharme. Nos veremos al otro lado.

                - No. No, no, no. No, por favor. No lo hagas.- Estalló Jaume, suplicante.- José. José. ¡José!

                - Adiós, chicos. - Se despidió el chico con una calma antinatural. Había tomado una decisión.- Os quiero.

                La llamada se cortó y todos nos quedamos en silencio. Mathew miraba la pantalla fijamente pero no se movía. Santi y Jaume sollozaban el uno sobre el otro, abrazados.

                - Les abandoné.- Murmuró Mathew con la voz rota y la mirada perdida. Le quité el teléfono de las manos con cuidado y él me miró a los ojos.- Les he matado. Les he matado. Les he matado...

                - No, Mathew. No.- Negué con la cabeza obstinadamente.- No es culpa tuya.

                 Sentí como la mirada de mis compañeros de la selección se clavaban en nosotros. Poco a poco fueron abandonando la habitación para dejarnos algo de privacidad. El último en irse fue Julian, que nos abrazó a los cuatro con fuerza, rompiendo así mi última barrera. Rabia, impotencia, desconsuelo... Todas las emociones que había estado reprimiendo salieron al exterior en un torrente devastador. Golpeé la pared con el puño y grité. Grité hasta que me dolió la garganta y solo entonces me permití mostrarme fuerte para Mathew, porque me necesitaba más que nunca.

                - Mat. Eh, Mat.- Susurré para llamar su atención. Él se miraba las manos temblorosas como si con ellas hubiese asesinado a sus amigos.- Mathew, mírame. Por favor, Maty.

                - Les he matado. Es culpa mía. Están todos muertos. Todos.- Repetía una y otra vez.- Mi culpa.

                - Hey, Mathew. No es culpa tuya. No lo es. Mírame.

                - No puedo mirarte a los ojos. No puedo hacerlo... Sabiendo que... Ellos están muertos por mi culpa... Soy un asesino...

                - Jaume, por favor, ayudadme.- Supliqué con desesperación a la vez que atraía a Mathew hasta mi pecho y le abrazaba con fuerza.- Por favor. No sé qué hacer. Le estoy perdiendo.

                Santi se separó de Jaume y se arrodilló junto a nosotros con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y manos temblorosas. Jaume también se acercó a nosotros, besando el hombro de Santi rápidamente antes de rodear a Mathew con sus brazos, dejando que Santi se acomodase entre ambos.

                - Mathew. No fue culpa tuya.- Dijo Jaume tras sorberse la nariz.- No fue culpa nuestra. No te sientas culpable.

                - Pero ellos están muertos. Todos ellos están muertos. Y yo... Yo sigo vivo... Porque les abandoné... No es justo.- Finalmente Mathew estalló. Comenzó a llorar con fuerza a la vez que se golpeaba la frente con las manos, desesperado.- No es justo. No es justo.

                - Mathew, por favor. Para.- Supliqué a la vez que le sujetaba las manos con fuerza contra el pecho.- Para. No te hagas esto.

                - No puedo soportarlo más.- Sollozaba él contra mi pecho. Jaume le acariciaba la espalda con un patrón circular para calmarle.- ¿Y si os pierdo a vosotros también? ¿Y si os pierdo por mi culpa?

                - No vas a perdernos, Mathew.- Afirmó Santi con determinación a la vez que le cogía la cara con las manos y le obligaba a mirarle.- No fue tu culpa. Pensaste rápido y nos sacaste a Jaume y a mí sanos y salvos. No podías salvarnos a todos. Y estoy tan, tan agradecido de estar vivo, Mathew. Y es todo gracias a ti.

                - Pero...

                - No te culpes, Maty. No es justo para ti.- Intervine yo, secándole las lágrimas al guardameta  con los pulgares.- No lo hagas.

                - Me siento tan sucio.- Confesó él bajando la cabeza.- No merezco estar aquí. Ojalá hubiese sido yo y no ellos.

                - No digas eso ni de coña.- Dijo Jaume enfurecido, casi gritando.- No voy a tolerar que te destroces a ti mismo por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Yo también he perdido a mis amigos, joder; Gayá y Paco eran mis hermanos. Pensábamos que estaban a salvo. Intentamos localizarles y no pudimos. No sé qué cojones hizo José para ponerse en contacto con nosotros pero lo que sí sé es que no es tu culpa. No es culpa nuestra. Y nunca, joder, nunca te sientas culpable por seguir vivo.

                - ¿Te has parado a pensar, siquiera un segundo, en cómo nos sentiríamos si tú no estuvieses?- Intervine yo con rabia.- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para nosotros, para mí? No te haces una idea de lo mucho que me duele que no confíes en mí cuando te digo lo importante que eres.

                - Lo... Lo siento mucho.- Murmuró él con lágrimas en los ojos.- Lo último que quiero es haceros daño a vosotros también. Lo siento tanto.

                 - Shh. Tranquilo, Mat.- Le susurré para tranquilizarle a la vez que le acunaba entre mis brazos. Jaume y Santi se retiraron un poco para dejarnos algo de espacio a Mathew y a mí. Le miré con intensidad. Sentía que el pecho me iba a estallar.- Vamos a estar bien. Vamos a salir de esta y no vamos a perder a nadie más. No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Os necesito. Te necesito.

                - Shkodran... Yo... No sé qué decir...

                - No digas nada.- Le corté a la vez que sujetaba su barbilla con dos dedos para acercarle a mí. Él me miró a los ojos con determinación y se inclinó hacia delante. La punta de mi nariz rozaba la suya y su respiración agitada chocaba contra mis labios. Incliné un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y cerré los ojos lentamente.- Solo quiero que sepas que estoy...

                - Tenemos que irnos.- Mathew y yo nos separamos bruscamente. Marc nos miraba desde la puerta con cara de circunstancias, casi avergonzado.- Tenemos que llegar a casa de Manu, cuanto antes mejor.

                - Está... Está bien...- Balbuceé yo antes de aclararme la voz.- Ya vamos.

                Marc desapareció de nuevo en el pasillo y Mathew y yo nos miramos avergonzados. Ambos sabíamos lo que podría haber pasado si Marc no nos hubiese interrumpido. A pesar de todo, Mathew aún tuvo la poca vergüenza de sonreírme de medio lado.

                - ¿Decías?- Preguntó él con sorna. Sonreí al ver que ya no estaba tan afectado, aunque aún se vislumbraba un inmenso dolor tras sus ojos.

                - Nada.- Dije poniéndome en pie de un salto, antes de tenderle una mano que él aceptó para ponerse a mi altura.- Vamos.

                Jaume y Santi, que habían estado mirándose el uno al otro y susurrando entre ellos, eran ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor así que Maty llamó su atención y les comunicó nuestros planes de traslado inminente. Ellos se levantaron con rapidez y abandonaron la habitación cogidos de la mano. Mathew y yo les seguimos a cierta distancia tanto de ellos como el uno del otro. Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la habitación de invitados. Jaume y Santi estaban sentados sobre la cama, el uno junto al otro y los dedos entrelazados. Maty y yo nos quedamos mirándoles desde la puerta.

                - Podéis... ¿Podéis escucharnos un segundo?- Preguntó Jaume con un hilo de voz. Mathew y yo nos miramos por una fracción de segundo antes de acercarnos a ellos.- Bien. Santi y yo hemos estado hablando y... Bueno, creemos que sería una buena idea dejar las cosas claras teniendo en cuenta la situación...

                - Nada de ponerse en peligro.- Continuó Santi con sobriedad.- Tenemos que cuidar los unos de los otros. Y sobre todo... Si algo nos pasase... Nadie debe, bajo ningún concepto, considerarse culpable o causante de ello, ¿entendido, Mathew?

                - Entendido.- Asintió Maty con la mirada baja. Le di un golpecito de apoyo en la espalda.- Os prometo que voy a cuidar de vosotros. No voy a dejar que nada malo os pase.

                - Está bien. Vamos a recoger. Tenemos que irnos.- Dije yo con determinación a la vez que cogía nuestras bolsas. Me paré entre Jaume y Santi y miré a Maty con una sonrisa serena.- Se acabaron los juegos. Vamos a salir de esta.


	13. Chapter 13

                No tardamos en estar todos listos. Tras recoger nuestros trastos, metimos los colchones en los vehículos de cualquier forma y nos reunimos de nuevo en la sala de estar.

                - Nos vamos, chicos.- Anunció Manu desde su lugar junto a la puerta. Chris estaba de pie junto a él y parecía agotado.- Mario ha dejado un mensaje en la puerta por si acaso alguien se presentase aquí, buscándonos. Seguidme con los coches. No está muy lejos pero no sé que nos podremos encontrar allí fuera.

                - Perfecto.- Asintió Mats tras dar una palmada.- ¿Estamos todos listos?

                Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación así que salimos al exterior y nos distribuimos en los vehículos. Marco le lanzó las llaves de su coche a André y se unió a nosotros en el coche de Mario mientras Thomas, Julian, Mats y Benni subían al coche con Schürrle. Marco y Mario se pusieron al frente y Jaume, Santi, Maty y yo tuvimos que apretujarnos en el asiento de atrás. Mathew se recostó sobre mi pecho, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Lo mismo hizo Santi con Jaume, que le rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente. Manu nos hizo una señal tras dejar que Chris, Bernd y Marc subiesen a su coche y puso el motor en marcha. Rodeamos la ciudad para evitar la zona de la explosión y tardamos cerca de media hora en llegar al lugar donde Manu había construído la casa de sus sueños. Estaba situada en el bosque, en la ladera de una montaña y cerca de un enorme lago. Se respiraba paz. Bajamos de los vehículos y comenzamos a instalarnos. Manu nos guió a un pequeño y acogedor desván en el que había un par de camas medianas y un gran ventanal que daba al lago.

                - ¿Estaréis cómodos aquí?- Preguntó Manu con incomodidad.- Puede que tengamos que meter a un par de personas más.

                - Sí. Muchas gracias, Ducky.- Sonreí a la vez que le daba un abrazo con fuerza.- Enseguida bajamos.

                - Hay algo de ropa de mi hermano en el armario, por si necesitáis algo extra. Ahora nos vemos.

                Manu salió del desván y nosotros nos tiramos sobre las camas con agotamiento. Mathew aprovechó para examinar la herida de mi cabeza. Se sentó sobre mi vientre con agilidad, pasando sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera. Me cogió la cara con las manos delicadamente y la inclinó hacia un lado para que le diese la luz a la herida. En este momento me percaté de que quizás me estaba dejando llevar demasiado en el sentido físico, con el guardameta sentado sobre mí. El hecho de que Santi y Jaume estuviesen dándose el lote en la cama de al lado tampoco ayudaba mucho. Me incorporé y me llevé una mano a la cabeza pero Maty me la sujetó con fuerza para evitar que tocase la herida.

                - Hey. Quieto.- Susurró él a la vez que se me quitaba de encima, para disgusto mío.- No tiene buena pinta pero seguro que Manuel tiene algo que pueda usar para limpiarla.

                - Gracias. Esto... ¿Les decimos algo?- Susurré, lanzándoles una mirada a Jaume y Santi, que seguían a la faena.

                Mathew soltó una risita aguda antes de guiñarme un ojo y cogerme de la mano para atraerme hasta la cama donde estaban Santi y Jaume. Tras lanzarme una mirada tosió un par de veces para llamar su atención sin mucho éxito. Rodé los ojos y cogí una almohada para golpearles a ambos con ella. Los dos se separaron con brusquedad. Estaban sonrojados y respiraban con dificultad.

                - Por el amor de Dios, chicos. Controlaos un poco.- Rió Mathew a la vez que se apoyaba en mi hombro con el brazo.

                - ¡Encima!- Protestó Santi con indignación a la vez que se arreglaba la camiseta.- Al menos yo hago algo respecto a mis sentimientos y necesidades.

                - ¿Qué insinúas, Mina?- Contraatacó Maty con serenidad aunque estaba claro que intentaba no reír.- ¿De qué necesidades hablas, golfo?

                - Eres idiota, Maty.- Rió Santi de buena gana. Se quitó de encima de Jaume y ambos se pusieron en pie frente a nosotros.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

                - Tenemos que bajar y reunirnos con los demás.- Informé con una sonrisa.

                Ellos asintieron y los cuatro bajamos a la espaciosa sala de estar. Era moderna, luminosa y muy acogedora con una chimenea y varios ventanales. Dos sofás bancos presidían la habitación. Marc, Marco, André, Bernd y Mario estaban sentados en  torno a la mesita de café, que habían desplazado hacia un lado para dejar espacio para un colchón de matrimonio sobre el cual estaban tumbados Mats, Benni y Julian. Julian se puso en pie al vernos aparecer y se unió a Santi. Dijeron un par de cosas en voz baja y se retiraron para sentarse en uno de los sofás. Jaume se encogió de hombros y él, Maty y yo fuimos a sentarnos junto con el grupo de Marco.

                - ¿Dónde están los otros?- Pregunté yo, mirando alrededor.

                - Thomas está ayudando a Manu con Chris. Tenían que darle un baño y cambiarle las vendas.- Explicó Bernd con una sonrisa. Alrededor de la herida en su mandíbula se estaba formando una moradura que llegaba casi hasta su pómulo.- No tardarán en venir.

                - Genial.- Asentí yo con una sonrisa. Miré al exterior a través de la ventana y lancé un suspiro.- Creo que voy a salir a dar una vuelta. Voy a bajar al lago. ¿Viene alguien?

                - Sí. Vamos.- Dijo André, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Puso una mano en el pomo y se giró hacia mí.- ¿Vienes o qué?

                - ¿No vienes?- Le pregunté a Maty en voz baja a la vez que me levantaba lentamente.

                - No tengo ganas. Voy a descansar un poco.- Respondió él con una sonrisa.- Luego te veo.

                Asentí y salí al exterior con André. El aire olía a naturaleza y se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros. André y yo paseamos por el bosque en dirección al lago y no tardamos en llegar al pequeño embarcadero de la orilla. Nos sentamos el uno junto al otro, con los pies colgando sobre el agua. André miró hacia el lago con tristeza y soltó un suspiro.

                - ¿Estás bien, Schürrle?

                - No lo sé... Con todo esto de Montana y Héctor y Brandt... No sé... Estoy saturado... No puedo ni imaginar cómo puedes estar sintiéndose tú ahora... Con lo de la llamada y todo eso.

                - Todo irá bien, André. No podemos pararnos a pensar en los que ya no están. Si lo hacemos, quizás no podamos seguir adelante. Y Montana... Eso es problema suyo. Sólo debes pensar en sobrevivir, Andy.

                - Íbamos a casarnos, Musta. Un compromiso no se rompe así.- André negaba con la cabeza y tenía los ojos húmedos.- No es justo.

                - No te machaques.- Dije yo con calma a la vez que le sujetaba la mejilla con cariño para que me mirase a los ojos.- No es justo. No lo es. No te mereces esto, André. Eres demasiado bueno para que te hagan eso, sin ninguna explicación. Pero ahora no debes preocuparte por eso. Dentro de un tiempo dejará de doler, te lo prometo.

                André asintió a la vez que se sorbía la nariz. Yo le pasé un brazo por los hombros y lo atraje hacia mí para darle un abrazo amistoso. Al separarnos, él se quedó echado hacia delante y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, unió sus labios con los míos violentamente. Abrí mucho los ojos pero no pude reaccionar por el shock.

                - ¡Hey, capi! ¿Vienes ya o...- La voz de Maty me sobresaltó, sacándome del shock y permitiéndome empujar a André lo más lejos de mí posible antes de girarme hacia Mathew. Estaba sonrojado y tenía la mirada fija en mí, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.- Lo... Lo siento... No era mi intención interrumpir... Yo... Me voy.

                - No, Mathew. ¡Espera!- Exclamé yo a la vez que echaba a correr tras él sin lanzarle una mirada a André.- Maty, escúchame.

                Le alcancé a mitad camino hacia la casa y le cogí la muñeca para pararle. Él se detuvo pero no me miró a los ojos.

                - Podrías habérmelo contado.- Susurró él.- ¿Tan horrible crees que soy? ¿Qué no lo entendería?

                - Mathew, no hay nada que entender. No hay nada que contar.- Dije yo. Lágrimas de impotencia me quemaban en los ojos.- Te juro que no hay nada entre André y yo.

                - No tienes que darme explicaciones, Musta.- Susurró él con tristeza.- Solo que... Eres mi mejor amigo y no sé...

                - Mathew. Mírame, por favor.- Le obligué a mirarme a los ojos.- No hay nada entre André y yo. Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que él... Que me besaría, ¿vale? Él está mal, con todo lo de Montana. No sé por qué lo ha hecho. Pero lo que sí sé es que no hay nada entre él y yo. Te lo prometo.

                - No tienes que prometerme nada. Somos amigos, Shkodran. No debería importarme con quién andas besándote.- Dijo él a la vez que se giraba para irse.

                Solté un suspiro de exasperación y volví a cogerle la mano con fuerza para evitar que se fuese. Él se detuvo, aún sin mirarme.

                - Te quiero, Mathew Ryan. Joder.- Exclamé yo con desesperación. Ya lo había dicho y no podía parar. Era como un grifo abierto.- Te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti. No de André. No de Vjosa. De ti. No hay nadie más. Solo tú. Y soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

                Mathew se giró lentamente, mirándome con incredulidad. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y apretaba los labios.

                - ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?- Susurró él sin apartar la mirada de mí.- ¿Es una broma?

                Negué con la cabeza, las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. Su reacción me hirió. No por su sorpresa, sino por su incredulidad. No me creía. Gruñí con exasperación y me acerqué a él, sujetándole por la nuca con fuerza y presionando nuestras frentes.

                - Te quiero, Mat.- Susurré contra sus labios, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.- Ni lo dudes.

                Él cerró los ojos e hizo desaparecer la distancia que nos separaba. Unió sus labios con los míos con timidez. Yo profundicé el beso y retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. Mathew se apretó contra mí y me acercó a él por la nuca con firmeza. Nos separamos para respirar y nos miramos con intensidad.

                - Te quiero.- Jadeó Mathew, con sus adorables mejillas sonrojadas.- Te quiero.

                Sonreí ampliamente antes de volver a rozar sus labios con los míos. Él respiró profundamente antes de suspirar y darme un beso rápido en la nariz.

                - Deberíamos irnos.- Susurró él sin apartar su mirada de la mía.- Vamos.

                Él echó a andar en dirección a la casa de Manu y yo corrí a abrazarle por detrás. Le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi barbilla sobre su hombro antes de darle un beso en el cuello. Él soltó una risita antes de girarse hacia mí y rodar los ojos con una sonrisa.

                - Tenemos que volver, Musta. Deben de estar preocupados por nosotros.- Dijo él antes de darme un beso rápido en los labios y cogerme la mano con fuerza.- Vamos.

                Llegamos a casa de Manu en pocos minutos y nos soltamos las manos antes de entrar por la puerta. Nos esperaban en la sala de estar y aplaudieron en cuanto entramos. Mathew y yo nos sentamos junto a Marco y Mario.

                - ¡Os ha costado bastante!- Exclamó Jaume con una sonrisa desde su lugar junto a Marc y Bernd.- ¿Tan lejos estaba?

                - ¿Dónde está André?- Preguntó Marco con el ceño fruncido.- ¿No estaba con vosotros?

                Mathew y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

                - ¿No ha vuelto?- Pregunté, confuso.- Nos separamos hace un rato, en el embarcadero. Pero nos entretuvimos por el camino y creíamos que ya estaría aquí.

                - ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Mario, preocupado.

                - Tuvimos un encontronazo... Veréis él...- Empecé yo con incomodidad.- Él me besó y todo fue muy rápido y no sé... Me aparté y salí corriendo.

                - ¿Qué él qué?- Exclamó Marc sorprendido.- ¿Qué cojones? ¿Y Montana?

                - Oh, cierto. Tú aún no lo sabes.-Dije yo antes de contarles todo lo sucedido en el embarcadero. Evité contarles lo sucedido con Mathew y él me lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento seguida de un guiño pícaro. Le sonreí antes de girarme hacia Mario y Marco.

                - Deberíamos ir a buscarle, ¿no?

                - Sí, vamos.

                Nos pusimos en pie y nos giramos hacia Manu, que estaba tumbado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Thomas y que tenía a Chris durmiendo sobre su pecho.

                - Nos vamos a buscar a André, Manu. Enseguida volvemos.- Informó Mario a la vez que andaba hacia la puerta.

                - ¡Vale! No tardéis. Anochecerá pronto y parece que va a llover.- Nos advirtió Manu mientras acariciaba el pelo de Chris con tranquilidad.

                Jaume aprovechó para acercarse a Santi y darle un ligero beso en los labios. Mathew y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa.

                - Ahora vuelvo, peque.- Le dijo Jaume con cariño a la vez que le revolvía el pelo.- Voy con M&M a buscar a André.

                - Aquí te espero, gatito.- Respondió Santi, mirándole con intensidad.- Ten cuidado.

                - Lo tendré.- Se despidió Jaume dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse a nuestra altura.- ¿Vamos?

                Asentí y salimos al exterior de nuevo en busca de André. Mario y Marco abrían la marcha, con Maty, Jaume y yo detrás. Mathew me lanzó una mirada y me cogió la mano para sorpresa de Jaume, que nos miró con los ojos muy, muy abiertos.

                - ¿Estáis de coña?- Susurró él a la vez que señalaba nuestras manos. Mathew asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Ya era hora, joder. Me alegro mucho, tíos.

                Marco apoyó una mano en el hombro de Mario con gesto tranquilizador.

                - Vamos a encontrarle, Mar.- Le aseguró al chico.- Él estará bien.

                Mario asintió y tras lanzarle una última mirada a la casa de Manu, nos adentramos en el bosque en busca de André.


	14. Chapter 14

                Llegamos al embarcadero y lo encontramos desierto. No había ni rastro de André. Decidimos separarnos y acordamos reunirnos de nuevo en casa de Manu pasada media hora. Jaume, Mathew y yo nos adentramos al bosque mientras Marco y Mario decidieron seguir la orilla de lago. Estuvimos vagando por el espeso bosque cerca de diez minutos antes de que algo llamase mi atención.

                - ¿Oís eso?- Pregunté en un susurró. Jaume y Maty negaron con la cabeza pero no dijeron nada.- Exacto. No hay pájaros aquí. No se oye nada.

                Acerqué a Mathew hacia mí y le cogí la mano con fuerza antes de echar a andar hacia el interior del bosque. Mathew me detuvo antes de dar más de diez pasos.

                - Para.- Me susurró.- Tengo un mal presentimiento. Volvamos.

                - André podría estar ahí, Mat. Es culpa mía que haya desaparecido.- Le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- No va a pasar nada.

                Mientras Maty y yo hablábamos, Jaume se había acercado a la linde del bosque a la que Mathew me había pedido que no me acercase. Mathew y yo nos miramos, aprensivos, antes de seguirle a cierta distancia. De repente, Jaume se quedó quieto y fijó su mirada en un punto del bosque.

                - Hey. Hay alguien ahí...- Comenzó a decir Jaume pero algo salió disparado de entre los árboles y le tiró al suelo con fuerza. Jaume soltó un grito de sorpresa y un gruñido en el momento en que su espalda chocó contra el suelo, dejándole sin respiración.

                El ser que le había embestido había caído pocos metros delante nuestra e intentaba incorporarse con dificultad. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, empapado y sucio, que gruñía con intensidad. Comenzó a tambalearse hacia Jaume, que se sujetaba el hombro con gesto de dolor. Mathew dio un paso al frente y llamó la atención del hombre.

                - ¡Eh! Déjale en paz.- Ordenó Mat con firmeza.

                El hombre se giró hacia él y se alejó de Jaume antes de atacar a Mathew con velocidad sobrehumana. Mathew no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y no pudo evitar la embestida. Chocó violentamente contra uno de los árboles, aún forcejeando con el hombre.

                - ¡Saca a Jaume de aquí!- Me urgió él con un grito a la vez que yo corría hacia el guardameta valenciano y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.- Salid de aquí.

                Mathew empujó al hombre con fuerza, haciéndole caer sobre su espalda con un crujido escalofriante. Maty jadeaba y se sujetaba las costillas mientras el ser se incorporaba y se tambaleaba hacia Mat, que seguía apoyado contra el tronco del árbol contra el que había chocado. Intenté correr hacia él para ayudarle pero Jaume no se podía mantener en pie por sí solo. Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de echarse al cuello de Maty, una forma borrosa salió de entre los árboles y en apenas una fracción de segundo, el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo con el cráneo completamente destrozado. André jadeaba y sujetaba una roca de aristas afiladas completamente cubierta de sangre. La dejó caer y le lanzó una mirada a Mathew.

                - ¿Estás bien?- Murmuró André con preocupación a la vez que se acercaba a Maty y le ayudaba a erguirse. Mathew soltó un gruñido de dolor y le fallaron las piernas, pero André le tenía bien sujeto e impidió que cayese de bruces contra el suelo. Jaume y yo nos apresuramos a acercarnos a ellos.- Esa ha estado cerca.

                - ¿Por qué no habéis salido de aquí?- Gruñó Maty tras lanzarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento a André, que le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.- Podría haberos hecho daño.

                - Maty. Sabes que no podíamos dejarte atrás.- Intervino Jaume, conciliador.- Sabes que Shkodran no iba a dejarte aquí.

                - Pero deberíais haberlo hecho.- Protestó el australiano antes de girarse hacia André.- ¿Y tú de dónde sales?

                - Desde el embarcadero vi como el hombre salía del lago y se metía en el bosque. Le seguí durante un buen rato y supe que... Que era uno de esos... De esos seres. Le perdí la pista por un segundo y luego escuché vuestros gritos. Vine lo más rápido que pude.

                - Muchas gracias, André.- Dije yo antes de girarme hacia el cuerpo del hombre.- ¿Está muerto?

                - Eso espero.- Gruñó André antes de darle una patada al ser en la pierna.-  ¿Qué hacéis aquí, por cierto?

                - Vinimos a buscarte. Fuimos al embarcadero pero no estabas.- Expliqué a la vez que echaba a andar hacia casa de Manu, con Jaume apoyado sobre mí.- Debemos volver antes de que anochezca.

                Pocos metros después, Jaume ya podía caminar medianamente bien sin mi ayuda así que decidí acercarme a Maty, que seguía apoyado en André.

                - ¿Estás bien, Maty?- Le pregunté con la voz cargada de preocupación a la vez que le sujetaba la cara con las manos delicadamente.

                - Sí. Es solo que... Ese cabrón... Tenía tanta fuerza. No lo esperaba.

                - Pero, ¿te ha hecho daño?

                - Solo el golpe. No te preocupes. Estoy bien.- Sonrió él con cara de dolor.- ¿Cómo está Jaume?

                - Bien, ya puede andar solo. Ha seguido adelante a buscar a Mario y Marco.

                - Ve con él. Yo estoy bien.- Me urgió el australiano a la vez que me empujaba levemente con el hombro.

                Sonreí y le di un beso rápido en la frente antes de salir corriendo tras Jaume. Cuando lo alcancé estábamos a pocos metros de la entrada de casa de Manu y Mario y Marco subían lentamente por el camino del lago.

                - ¿Le habéis encontrado?- Preguntó Marco, alzando la voz.- ¿Dónde está Ryan?

                Cuando estuvieron a nuestra altura, les conté lo sucedido en el bosque. Ellos me escucharon horrorizados y Mario me lanzó una mirada de alivio cuando les dije que André y Maty venían de camino. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, revelando a un preocupado Santi que corrió hacia nosotros. Se acercó a Jaume y le observó el rostro con atención antes de girarse hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

                - ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Preguntó el chico.- ¿Dónde está Maty?

                Se lo conté todo rápidamente, sin detenerme en los detalles, para tranquilizarle. Él asintió y se refugió en los brazos de Jaume, que le abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un beso en el pelo con cariño. En ese momento, Mathew y André aparecieron en el camino. André llevaba al australiano al caballito. El corazón me dio un vuelco y corrí hacia ellos seguido de los demás.

                - ¿Qué le pasa, André?- Pregunté a la vez que hacía que Maty me mirase a la cara. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba con dificultad.- ¿Desde cuándo está así?

                - Justo antes de llegar al camino comenzó a marearse por el dolor. Debe de tener una costilla rota o un golpe en la cabeza. No podía aguantar más y tuve que cargar con él.

                - Está bien, yo le llevaré a partir de ahora.- Dije a la vez que André me ayudaba a coger  Maty. El australiano rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y apretó su pecho contra el mío antes de soltar un gruñido de dolor. Le di un beso en la cabeza y eché a andar hacia casa de Manu con el guardameta en brazos.- Vamos.

                Entré a la casa seguido de los demás. Mario, André y Marco nos dijeron que subiésemos al desván para que Jaume y Maty pudiesen descansar. Dejé a Maty sobre la cama delicadamente y me senté junto a él. Jaume se dejó caer en la cama con un gruñido y Santi comenzó a examinarle con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Decidí hacer lo mismo y apoyé una mano en la mejilla de Maty y él abrió los ojos lentamente antes de sonreír e incorporarse lentamente. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, unió sus labios con los míos. Tras el shock, me relajé y profundicé el beso, empujándole contra el colchón de nuevo y sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. Maty me cogió por el pelo con firmeza y me atrajo aún más hacia sí mismo.

                - ¡Woah! ¿Pero qué cojones?- Exclamó Santi con voz aguda, sobresaltándonos.- Desde cuándo vosotros... No entiendo nada.

                Mathew soltó un gruñido de frustración y yo sonreí ante la sorpresa de Santi. Le conté lo sucedido en el bosque, tras el encontronazo con André y el chico me escuchó con atención. Cuando hube acabado, Santi se puso en pie y nos felicitó a ambos antes de llevarse a Jaume al baño para limpiarle los pequeños rasguños y el barro que cubría parte de su piel. Cuando se hubieron marchado, Mathew me miró a los ojos antes de cogerme las manos con fuerza. Yo aún seguía sentado sobre él, a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Él se incorporó y sin apartar la mirada de mí, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba. Enrojecí violentamente pero no podía apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, de sus tatuajes. Él se acercó a mí y acarició mis labios con los suyos de manera juguetona. Le cogí la nuca con fuerza y le atraje hacia mí antes de inspirar profundamente.

                - ¿Dónde te duele?- Susurré sin apartar mis labios de los suyos, pasando mis manos delicadamente sobre su espalda. Él soltó un gruñido cuando mi pulgar tocó un punto cerca de su costado.- Es la espalda, ¿no? Vale, date la vuelta.

                Él soltó un gruñido de protesta antes de suspirar con resignación y darse la vuelta, apoyando el pecho contra el colchón. Un enorme hematoma cubría su espalda, desde la cintura de su pantalón hasta la nuca. Paseé los dedos delicadamente por la zona y él siseó de dolor.

                - Tiene que verte un médico, Maty. Esto tiene mala pinta.- Murmuré a la vez que me quitaba de encima suya y me sentaba junto a él.- Además, estoy seguro de que te has llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

                - Estoy bien, en serio. No te preocupes por mí, capi. Además, no vamos a encontrar ningún médico por aquí.- Rió él amargamente antes de ponerse de costado, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía cansado.- ¿Hemos encontrado a André al final?

                - No lo recuerdas.- Murmuré intentando disimular el pánico inicial.- Vale, debes de tener una concusión. No te preocupes, Chris tuvo una en la final del Mundial y está bien.

                - Te lo dije. No es nada.- Susurró él con os ojos cerrados. Su respiración se hacía más y más pesada. Se estaba quedando dormido.

                - Hey, Mat. No te duermas.

                - No me duermo...

                - Mírame.- Le obligué a que abriese los ojos pero tenía la mirada desenfocada.- Maty, mírame.

                Él asintió lentamente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Solté un suspiro de exasperación y apoyé mis labios sobre su frente antes de apoyarlos sobre sus labios. Al principio no respondió al beso pero a los pocos segundos pareció despertar por completo. Sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de mi cadera y se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado. Tras separarnos para respirar por unos segundos, me lanzó una mirada, como pidiendo permiso, antes de quitarme la camiseta tímidamente con un movimiento fluido. Apoyó su mano sobre mi pecho y me empujó hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda chocó con el colchón antes de unir sus labios con los míos de nuevo, encerrando mi cuerpo con el suyo. Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cadera y le atraje aún más hacia mí, eliminando cualquier posible espacio que pudiese quedar entre nosotros. Él profundizó el beso, arrancándome un sonido de placer. Se separó, sorprendido. Me miraba con los ojos vidriosos, paseándolos por mi rostro erráticamente. Estaba sonrojado y jadeaba silenciosamente.

                - ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté con voz ronca a la vez que posaba mi mano sobre su mejilla. Él se inclinó hacia el contacto.

                - Nada.- Susurró él antes de besarme la línea de la mandíbula juguetonamente, bajando por el cuello hasta mi clavícula. Solté un gemido y él sonrió antes de darme un beso rápido en los labios.- Eres sorprendente, capi.

                - Vuelve a llamarme 'capi' y no sé lo que te hago.- Le dije con una media sonrisa a la vez que jugueteaba con la cinturilla de su pantalón, pasando un dedo entre la tela y su piel.

                Él sonrió de medio lado antes de acercarse a mi oreja y, tras morderme el lóbulo juguetonamente, susurró:

                - Capi.

                Su voz envió una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Le cogí la nuca con cuidado de no hacerle daño y ataqué sus labios apasionadamente. Él murmuraba mi nombre una y otra vez, sin separar sus labios de los míos mientras forcejeaba con el botón de mis pantalones. Yo acaricié su cuerpo delicadamente hasta que mi mano se detuvo en la parte baja de su espalda, justo bajo la cinturilla de sus bóxers.

                - ¡Su puta madre!

                La voz en grito de Marc nos sorprendió a Maty y a mí, que nos separamos rápidamente a la vez que enrojecíamos aún más. El guardameta alemán nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos desde el umbral de la puerta, completamente en silencio. Maty carraspeó y me tendió mi camiseta antes de ponerse la suya con un gesto rápido.

                - ¿No sabes llamar, cabrón?- Le dije a Marc con una sonrisa a la vez que me ponía la camiseta.- ¡Y deja de mirarnos ya! Tampoco estábamos haciendo nada, ¿sabes?

                - Solo... Solo... ¿Qué cojones os dan para comer en Valencia? Voy a ver si le doy algo de eso a Bernd, porque no pillo cacho ni pagando, tío.- Protestó Marc, enfurruñado, a la vez que entraba y se tumbaba sobre la cama de Jaume y Santi.   

                - ¡Marc!- Exclamé entre risas.- Sal de aquí, cabrón. Ya bajamos. Diles que he estado controlando las heridas de Mat o algo.

                - Sí, ¡claro! ¿Por qué no les digo también que habéis estado jugando al Monopoly?

                - ¿Marc? -Santi y Jaume asomaron por la puerta, con el pelo desecho y la ropa desastrada. Santi le lanzó una mirada divertida.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

                Marc les miró de arriba abajo con cara de póker antes de mirarnos a Maty y a mí con descaro. Se puso en pie lentamente y se puso frente a Jaume antes de lanzarme a una mirada de desesperación.

                - Dime que ellos no...- Dijo con incredulidad.- Ellos también no...

                - No podría decírtelo.- Reí yo la vez que me ponía en pie y ayudaba a Maty a incorporarse.- Yo estaba cuidando de Maty.

                - Jaume Domènech.- Dijo con ceremonia.- ¿Qué os dan en tu tierra que estáis todos tan animados?

                - ¿De qué estás hablando, Marc?- Preguntó Jaume, aturdido.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

                - Pues mira... Esos dos han pasado.- Dijo él señalándonos a Mat y a mí con ímpetu.- Si llego a entrar un minuto más tarde me los encuentro en plena faena.

                - ¡Ya sabéis lo que se siente!- Exclamó Santi con una carcajada antes de lanzarse contra la cama.- Ahora os jodéis. O no, depende de cómo lo miréis.                             

                - ¡Santi!- Exclamó Mathew, enrojeciendo violentamente. Inmediatamente siseó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un gesto de dolor.- Ouch.

                - ¿Estás bien, Mat?- Le pregunté a la vez que le sujetaba con fuerza para evitar que cayese.- ¿La cabeza ahora? ¿Cómo tienes la espalda?

                - Estoy bien. No pasa nada. Solo ha sido un pinchazo.- Murmuró él, intentando tranquilizarme.- Bajamos, ¿no?                                              

                Asentí con el ceño fruncido y le cogí la mano antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta. Jaume, Santi y Marc nos miraban con preocupación. Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.

                - ¿Vamos?- Les pregunté y ellos asintieron.

                Santi se puso en pie de un salto y corrió a reunirse con nosotros en la puerta del desván. Le solté la mano a Mathew y tras darle un beso en la comisura del labio, me puse a la altura de Jaume y Marc, dejando a Mat y a Santi conversando en voz baja. Jaume me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y suspiró con una sonrisa. Iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando algo llamó nuestra atención. Se oían pasos apresurados y voces nerviosas provenientes de la sala de estar. Nosotros nos miramos los unos a los otros, confusos. En ese momento, Bernd apareció en el hueco de la escalera, jadeante y colorado. Marc corrió hacia él, con cuidado de no lastimarse las costillas.

                - ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó a Bernd, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para tranquilizarle.

                - Alguien...- Jadeó el chico.- Ha venido alguien. Pero...

                - ¿Quién?- Intervine yo.              Justo en ese momento un grito de dolor se escuchó por toda la casa.

                - Erik. Es Erik. No tiene buena pinta.


	15. Chapter 15

Bajamos corriendo a la sala de estar. Erik yacía en el suelo de la habitación, sacudido por las convulsiones. Julian estaba arrodillado junto a él y le sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza para evitar que se hiciese daño. Marco y Mats corrían de un lado a otro, buscando cojines y mantas, mientras Benedikt salía de la cocina con una cazuela llena de agua. El lateral alemán estaba ensangrentado y mugriento, y apenas se le reconocía debajo de toda esa suciedad. Su camiseta estaba completamente empapada de sangre y tenía los brazos cubiertos de heridas, así como quemaduras en las piernas. Benni le dijo algo a Julian y desapareció de nuevo en la cocina. Julian me miró y me hizo una seña para que me acercarse a él.

                - Necesito que me ayudes a llevarle a la cocina. Benni está preparándolo.

                No le pregunté sobre qué estaba preparando Benni pero cogí a Erik, pasando mis brazos por debajo de sus axilas, con cuidado de no lastimarle. Jule le cogió de las piernas y las sujetó justo por las rodillas, pasándolas a ambos lados de su cadera. Le llevamos rápidamente hasta la cocina y le dejamos caer sobre la mesa con delicadeza. Benedikt la había cubierto con toallas limpias y había varias ollas con agua al fuego. Mats entró y le tendió un cojín a Jule, que lo puso bajo la cabeza de Erik con cariño. El chico se secó las lágrimas y se sorbió la nariz antes de apartarse del camino de Benedikt, que se acercaba a Erik con una toalla empapada en agua tibia. Mats me lanzó una mirada y yo asentí. Le pasé un brazo a Jule sobre los hombros y le conduje al exterior, donde los demás chicos nos esperaban con miradas expectantes. Jule se separó de mí y fue a abrazar a André con fuerza, que le rodeó con sus brazos de forma protectora.  Miré alrededor y me percaté de que ni Manu ni Thomas estaban en la habitación. Me acerqué a Chris, que estaba prácticamente tumbado sobre Bernd,  y le pregunté dónde estaba Manu.

                - Ha salido con Mülli a comprobar el estado del coche con el que ha venido Erik.- Me explicó    él con serenidad.- ¿Cómo está Durmi?

                - No lo sé, Chrikra. No lo sé.- Admití con tristeza, dejándome caer junto a él.

                En ese momento, Manu y Thomas entraron con las caras pálidas, como si estuviesen enfermos. Manu me miró con fijeza y me hizo un gesto para que le acompañase. Me puse en pie con un suspiro y le seguí al recibidor mientras Thomas entraba en la cocina. Él me puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y me obligó a mirarle.

                - Que nadie salga de la sala de estar y sobre todo, que nadie se asome a la ventana.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado, Manu?- Le pregunté, temeroso.- ¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?

                - Digamos que... Erik no ha venido solo del todo.- Susurró él con voz temblorosa. En ese momento, Thomas salió de la puerta de la cocina con dos palas.- ¿Vamos, Tom?    

                El chico asintió y les acompañé a la puerta. Dos cuerpos yacían en el camino, junto al vehículo de con el que Erik había llegado. Me detuve en el umbral, con la mirada clavada en el rostro sereno de uno de los cadáveres. Matze tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida. Su camiseta estaba empapada en sangre y un enorme jirón dejaba ver como carne y músculo habían sido desgarrados en su costado. El otro cadáver era apenas reconocible, con medio rostro quemado y desfigurado pero supe quien era por el anillo de acero en su dedo. Roman Bürki estaba muerto.  Contuve las ganas de vomitar y tuve que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta al nublárseme la vista. Thomas me dio una palmadita en el hombro y me eché a llorar. Él me abrazó con fuerza antes de seguir a Manu. Salí tras ellos.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado?- Sollocé con rabia.- Ellos estaban bien. Marco les llevó a casa. Ellos estaban bien.

                - Hey. Hey. Tranquilo, Shkodran.- Murmuró Manu, lanzando su pala a un lado y envolviéndome en un abrazo cálido.- No sabemos qué ha pasado. Solo Erik lo sabe. Pero ahora tenemos que hacer algo con Bürki y Matze, no podemos dejarles así.

                - Pero... Jule tiene que saberlo. Marco... Mats y Benni. Tienen derecho a saberlo.

                Thomas y Manu se miraron fugazmente y el portero soltó un suspiro.

                - Está bien. Thomas, te importaría...- Comenzó a decir él a la vez que cogía la pala del suelo.

                - Claro. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo.

                Thomas me tendió su pala y entró de nuevo a la casa. A los pocos minutos salió cargado con dos sábanas blancas y seguido del resto de los chicos. Mats fue el primero en salir y corrió hasta arrodillarse junto a los cadáveres. Lanzó un grito desgarrador al aire a la vez que cogía la cabeza de Matze y la acunaba entre sus brazos. Sus hombros se sacudían violentamente. Benni salió el último pero acabó llegando antes a Mats que Julian y Marco. El defensor del Schalke abrazó a Hummels con fuerza a la vez que le cerraba los ojos a Matthias delicadamente. Julian dio un par de pasos al frente, con la mirada clavada en  el cadáver de su mejor amigo. Temblaba violentamente y tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. André le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y le acompañó hasta  donde Mats y Benni se encontraban. El chico se dejó caer de rodillas y le cogió la mano a Matze, soltando una exhalación de sorpresa al sentir lo fría que estaba. Marco se acercó a Roman y le quitó el anillo del dedo antes de girarse y dárselo a Julian.

                - Guárdalo. Erik querría conservarlo.- Dijo Marco con voz tensa antes de cubrir a Roman con una de las sábanas.- Tenemos que enterrarles.

                Julian asintió y se puso en pie. Se giró hacia mí con impasibilidad y me quitó la pala de las manos antes de girarse hacia Manu.

                - ¿Dónde lo hacemos?- Preguntó con voz gélida. El alegre Julian Draxler de siempre había desaparecido y temí que fuese para siempre.

                - Hay un pequeño claro a unos pocos minutos de aquí. Es un sitio precioso.- Informó Manu a la vez que apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de Benedikt, que le miró con los ojos enrojecidos.- Estoy seguro de que les hubiese encantado.

                - Vamos.

                Manu le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Benni, que simplemente asintió, cansado. Manu siguió a Jule y le indicó el camino. Mientras, Benedikt se puso en pie y nos miró antes de secarse las lágrimas con gesto obstinado.

                - Voy a salvar a Erik.- Afirmó mientras ayudaba a Mats a levantarse.- No vamos a perderle a él también.

                Mats asintió con determinación y echó a andar hacia el interior de la casa seguido de Bene. Los demás nos despedimos de Matze y Roman brevemente y varios optaron por regresar al interior. Marc y Bernd obligaron a Maty y a Jaume a volver para que pudiesen descansar pero Santi insistió en quedarse por si Julian necesitaba algo. André decidió quedarse por los mismos motivos pero insistió en que Mario entrase a ayudar a Benni y Mats con lo que necesitasen. Eso nos dejó a Thomas, a  Marco, a André, a  Santi y a mí para hacer algo con los cuerpos. Thomas nos tendió una sábana y Santi y yo cubrimos el cuerpo de Matze, como si fuese una crisálida. Marco, Thomas y André hicieron lo mismo con Roman y entre todos trasladamos los cuerpos al claro, guiados por Thomas. Cuando llegamos, una de las fosas ya estaba completamente cavada mientras que la otra estaba casi terminada. Manu salió de la fosa, aún con la pala en la mano y nos indicó que dejásemos a los chicos en el suelo. Julian seguía cavando con determinación así que Santi cogió la pala de Manu y se puso a cavar junto al alemán. Manu nos ayudó a descender el cuerpo de Roman hasta el fondo de la fosa cuidadosamente y comenzamos a echar tierra encima de su cuerpo con las manos mientras Santi y Julian acababan de cavar la tumba de Matze. Marco tuvo que parar de echar tierra un par de veces para limpiarse las lágrimas.

                - Yo les dejé a salvo. Deberían seguir vivos. No lo entiendo.- Murmuró él.- No lo entiendo.

                André le pasó una mano sobre los hombros y esperó a que el chico se calmase antes de seguir echando tierra en la fosa. Acabamos de cubrir el agujero y esperamos a que Jule y Santi salieran de la fosa. Jule tenía las palmas de las manos llagadas y su sangre caía sobre la hierba húmeda. André le cogió las manos y se las examinó con cuidado de no hacerle daño antes de abrazarle con fuerza. En ese momento Julian estalló y dejó salir toda la rabia, todo el dolor que había acumulado desde la llegada de Erik. Mientras se desahogaba, Marco, Thomas, Santi y yo descolgamos el cadáver de Matze hasta el fondo del perfecto prisma excavado en la tierra húmeda y blanda. Thomas y yo cogimos las palas y comenzamos a echar tierra sobre Matze ceremoniosamente. No tardamos en cubrir el agujero por completo, deteniéndonos un momento a contemplar las dos tumbas con tristeza.

                - Deberíamos volver, a ver cómo está Erik.- Sugirió Marco con un hilo de voz, rompiendo el silencio.

                - Sí, vamos.- Dije yo a la vez que le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros a Marco y echaba a andar hacia casa. Los demás nos siguieron y en apenas unos minutos estábamos de vuelta.

                La casa tenía un aspecto lúgubre y silencioso. Solo se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de Erik y algunos sollozos puntuales por parte de Julian y Mario. Marc y Bernd estaban acurrucados en uno de los sofás, la cabeza del más joven sobre el pecho de Bernd, que le acariciaba el pelo ausentemente. Mario estaba sentado junto a ellos, tapado con una manta y la mirada perdida. Marco se acercó a él y le besó la frente antes de meterse en el baño para lavarse las manos. Los demás le imitamos y una vez estuvimos limpios y desinfectados, Santi y yo subimos a cambiarnos de ropa y nos encontramos con Jaume y Maty durmiendo en la misma cama, tapados hasta las cejas y acurrucados el uno junto al otro. Mathew temblaba y Jaume le había pasado un brazo por encima del pecho, apoyando su barbilla contra el hombro del australiano. Sonreí con cariño y le hice una seña a Santi, que se cubrió la boca para no reír.

                - Parece que se han cansado de nosotros.- Sonreí yo a la vez que me arrodillaba junto a Maty y le acariciaba el rostro.- Hey, Mat. Ya estamos aquí.

                Maty ronroneó y abrió los ojos ligeramente, fijándolos en mí. Sonrió y se soltó una mano del agarre de Jaume para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Le di un beso en la punta de la nariz y él cerró los ojos de nuevo.

                - ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le pregunté en un susurro mientras Santi se cambiaba de ropa detrás mía.

                - Me duele un poco la espalda.- Murmuró Maty, somnoliento.- Pero estoy bien. Tranquilo.

                - Bien. Descansa.

                Le di un beso rápido en los labios y me separé de él para ponerme ropa limpia. Cuando hube acabado le lancé una mirada rápida y comprobé que ya no temblaba. Le señalé la puerta a Santi y él asintió. Se acercó a Jaume y le dio un beso en los labios. El guardameta sonrió sin abrir los ojos y le empujó la cabeza ligeramente con la frente.

                - Nos vamos bajo, gatito.- Le susurró Santi sin apartarse de Jaume.- Luego te veo.

                - Vale, amor.- Murmuró Jaume, dándole un empujoncito.- Te quiero.

                - Y yo a ti.- Santi le dio un beso rápido y se separó de él antes de correr hacia la puerta, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

                Solté una risita y le seguí al exterior, donde me esperaba todo sonrojado. Le rodeé los hombros con un brazo y le di un golpecito con mi cadera de forma juguetona.

                - Que monos sois, cabrones.- Reí ligeramente, intentando retrasar un poco el momento de volver a la sala de estar.

                - Cállate, Scheisskerl.- Rió él, con claro orgullo de llamarme 'cabrón' en mi propio idioma.

                - Menuda boquita de marinero, bicho. ¿Quién te ha enseñado ese vocabulario?

                - Jule. Ha sido Jule. Aunque bueno, Mario también me ha enseñado alguna cosa.

                - Ya les vale corromper al bebé de ese modo. Espera a que se enteren Mats y Benni. Creo que quieren adoptarte a ti también. Alguien tiene que pararles los pies a esos dos. Prueba a llamar 'mamá' a Mats. Le va a encantar.

                - Estás de coña.- Sonrió Santi, dándome un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro con el puño. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente.- Vamos. Quiero ver cómo está Jule.

                - Sí, vamos.

                Ambos bajamos y nos encontramos con un ambiente un poco más ajetreado que antes. Julian abrazaba a Benni, que le acariciaba la espalda con cariño. Los hombros de Jule se sacudían rítmicamente. Me quedé en el umbral.

                - Erik está...- Empecé a decir con un nudo en la garganta.

                Jule se separó, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y me miró, antes de sonreír ampliamente.

                - Está bien. Bene dice que se va a despertar. Le ha salvado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Otro capítulo más! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta pequeña historia que espero os esté gustando. Cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido. Gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto. :)


	16. Chapter 16

                Había anochecido rápidamente y Mario había hecho la cena para todos nosotros. Tras haber comido algo, nos reunimos todos en la sala de estar, incluso Erik descansaba  sobre el pecho de Julian, que jugueteaba con el anillo de Roman con gesto ausente. Jaume estaba sentado junto a mí y sobre él, Santi, que charlaba distraídamente con Maty, Marc y Bernd. Manu se sentó contra una de las paredes y Chris se acercó a él, dejando que el guardameta pasase un brazo sobre sus hombros protectoramente.

                - Vamos a tener que organizarnos.- Dijo Manu con cansancio.- Somos muchos y no tenemos mucha comida. Necesitaremos medicinas y gasolina...

                - Sí.- Asintió Mats desde su sitio junto a Benni.- Necesitamos estar preparados para lo que pueda venir.

                - ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que vayamos a Múnich a por todo eso? - Inquirió Marc con el ceño fruncido antes de apoyar la cabeza contra el hombro de Maty, para disgusto de Bernd, que le lanzó una mirada fulminante. - ¿No será peligroso?

                - Deberíamos hacer grupos y separarnos. Tenemos varios vehículos y podremos separarnos para buscar todo lo que necesitemos. Deberíamos hacerlo cuanto antes.

                - Matsi tiene razón.- Asintió Benni.- Erik va a necesitar medicinas para prevenir una infección y me gustaría conseguir algunos calmantes o morfina para el dolor.

                -  Está bien... ¿Todos a favor?- Preguntó Manu con cansancio. Varias cabezas asintieron, otras se quedaron inmóviles por el miedo. El portero alemán soltó un suspiro.- Yo... Iré a por comida con el monovolumen e intentaré conseguir algo de gasolina.

                - Voy contigo.- Dijo Thomas rápidamente.- Nadie debería salir solo o sin protección. Además, quiero buscar a Lewy o alguien del equipo. Creo que sé dónde pueden estar.

                - Vale, Thommy.- Sonrió Manu con cariño.- ¿Alguien más?

                - Yo.- Intervino Jaume con calma.- Yo iré con vosotros. Puede que encontremos a los chicos españoles... Juan...

                - Les encontraremos, Jau.- Dije yo, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.- Ya verás.

                - Benni y yo iremos a buscar las medicinas.- Dijo Mats con una sonrisa antes de lanzarle una mirada a Santi.- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Santi? Se lo pediríamos a Jule pero creo que debería quedarse con Erik. Por si acaso.

                - Sí, claro.- Asintió Santi después de lanzarnos una mirada a Jaume y a mí.- No hay problema.

                - Deberíamos conseguir armas. Esas cosas solo se mueren si les destrozas el cráneo y son muy fuertes...- Empezó a decir Benni con incomodidad.- Algo que nos permita acabar con ellos rápida y limpiamente.

                - Bene tiene razón.- Intervine.- Deberíamos estar protegidos ante cualquier problema que pueda surgir. Yo mismo puedo ir, si queréis.

                - No puedes ir solo, Donny.- Dijo Mario.- Marco y yo vamos contigo. Hay una armería a medio camino al Säbener Strasse. Podríamos acercarnos a ver si encontramos a alguien del equipo o del cuerpo técnico.

                - Voy con vosotros.- Se ofreció Bernd.- No quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras vosotros salís ahí fuera.

                Maty iba a ofrecerse también pero Manu le interrumpió con una sonrisa.

                - Los heridos deberíais quedaros y descansar. Marc, tú quizás tienes un par de costillas rotas y no deberías moverte. Chris tampoco debería salir con un brazo roto. Por supuesto, Erik necesita descanso y Mathew... Tú tampoco deberías salir.

                - Pero... Estoy bien. No me pasa nada.-Protestó Maty con indignación. Marc le secundó, sacudiendo la cabeza arriba y abajo.- Puedo ser útil...

                - Hey, Mat.- Le susurré con cariño, cogiéndole la mano delicadamente.- Tienes la espalda mal, lo sabes. Y yo me quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que estás aquí, a salvo. No estás al cien por cien y para salir ahí fuera... Hay que estarlo.

                - ¿Y cómo crees que voy a sentirme yo?- Protestó él en un susurro airado.- Sabiendo que vas a estar ahí fuera... En peligro, Musta. Sin ninguna protección.

                -Voy a estar bien, Mat. No va a pasarme nada, te lo juro.

                Mathew bajó la mirada, con gesto derrotado. Le di un beso rápido en la cabeza, justo en la línea del pelo y le acaricié el hombro con cuidado. Sin embargo, él hizo un gesto de dolor ante el mero contacto de mis dedos. Le lancé una mirada de preocupación y él evitó mis ojos, admitiendo así su dolor.

                - Está bien. Saldremos mañana al amanecer.- Sentenció Manu con una palmada.- Descansad. Mañana será un largo día.

                Un ligero murmullo se levantó en la habitación mientras algunos de los jugadores se levantaban para irse a dormir. Julian se recostó en el sofá, con Erik aún apoyado contra su pecho y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Mats y Benni se acercaron a ellos con una manta y Mats les cubrió con ella mientras Benni besaba las frentes de los dos chicos con cariño y les deseaba buenas noches. Se acostaron en el colchón situado junto al sofá y se despidieron de nosotros con un gesto de la mano antes de cubrirse con otra manta. Mario y Marco corrieron hacia el sofá, derrotando así a André y Marc, que arrastraba tras de sí a un verdaderamente indignado Bernd. Manu sonrió y les dijo donde podían encontrar dos colchones más para poder descansar. Nosotros decidimos subir al desván, aunque ninguno tenía ganas de dormir aún. Juntamos las camas y nos acurrucamos los unos contra los otros. Jaume apoyó la espalda contra la pared y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Santi, atrayéndole hacia su pecho. A su vez, Maty apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Santi, que comenzó a juguetear con su pelo ausentemente. Maty me cogió la mano y me acosté junto a él, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho delicadamente.

                - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Susurró Jaume contra el pelo de Santi.- Y si mañana...

                - No va a pasar nada, Jau.- Dije yo convencido.- Iremos a Múnich y volveremos todos, sanos y salvos. Vamos a estar bien.

                - Tengo miedo de perderos. Sois la única familia que me queda... Sin saber dónde está Juan...

                - Hey, gatito.- Dijo Santi cariñosamente, acariciándole el rostro con cuidado.- No vas a perdernos. No vas a perderme. No voy a dejar que nos separen, amor.

                - ¿Os acordáis de cuando llegué al equipo?- Intervino Maty con una sonrisa, disipando un poco la tensión.- Musti me dio un balonazo en la boca del estómago en el primer entrenamiento, Jau no se aprendió mi nombre hasta pasado un mes y Santi casi me rompe la nariz tres veces con la puerta de los vestuarios.

                - No fue culpa mía, Maty.- Rió Santi.- Creía que querías tirarte a Jaume.

                - ¡Esa no es excusa! Además, la última vez fue el mes pasado, cabrón.

                - O esa vez que Santi se perdió en el centro de Valencia y tuvimos que ir a buscarle.- Intervino Jaume entre risas.- Al final resultó que se había equivocado de bus y estaba en Manises. Casi me da un ataque.

                - ¡Y tanto!- Reí.- Tardamos casi dos horas en encontrarle y llegamos tarde a la cena del equipo. Creía que Neville iba a matarnos.

                - Se le hinchó la vena de la frente tanto que casi revienta.- Consiguió decir Maty entre risas.- La cara que puso cuando le dijisteis que habíais perdido a Santi fue épica.

                - ¿Qué hay de esa vez que Phil pilló a Gayá intentando seducir a André?- Preguntó Santi, intentando recuperar la respiración de tanto reír.

                 - ¿Seducir?- Se carcajeó Jaume.- Gayá estaba completamente borracho y creía que André era una chica de su pueblo. ¡Con barba y todo! ¡Incluso le cantó una jodida serenata!

                - Nunca había visto a André tan pálido.- Rió Maty.- No sabía que podía correr tan rápido.

                - Creo... Que el mejor momento en el club fue esa excursión que hicimos con Rodri y Paco al casco antiguo de Valencia en Navidad. Fue tan... Normal. Sin problemas, sin preocupaciones... Solo una tarde normal con mis mejores amigos.

                - Fue una tarde perfecta, la verdad.- Suspiró Santi antes de soltar un bostezo.- Estoy cansado, chicos. Creo que voy a dormir.

                - Sí, tienes razón, bicho.- Sonrió Jaume con cariño.- Deberíamos descansar. Mañana será un día duro.

                Maty y yo nos levantamos y dejamos que Santi y Jaume se acomodasen en su parte de la cama antes de acomodarnos nosotros en la nuestra. Dejé que Maty pasase hacia el medio antes de meterme yo mismo en la cama y cubrirnos con la sábana. Maty apoyó su espalda contra mi pecho con un gruñido y yo le rodeé el cuerpo con mis brazos delicadamente.

                - Prométeme que volverás, Shkodran.- Murmuró él casi inaudiblemente.- Prométemelo.

                - Mathew David Ryan. Te juro que voy a estar bien y que siempre, siempre, volveré a ti. No vas a librarte de mí fácilmente, Maty.- Susurré contra su pelo.

                Él se dio la vuelta lentamente para quedarse frente a mí, con su pecho a pocos centímetros del mío. Puso su mano en mi mejilla y me miró con intensidad. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación y podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mis labios.

                - Te quiero.- Exhaló él con delicadeza, provocándome un escalofrío.- Te quiero.

                - Yo también te quiero, Maty.- Dije a la vez que depositaba un beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Le besé ambos párpados con ternura y él sonrió contra mi cuello.- Descansa.

                Él asintió y apoyó su cabeza contra el hueco de mi cuello y yo rodeé su cadera con un brazo mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos. Me concentré en escuchar su respiración, tranquila y pesada, y en sentir como su pecho se estrechaba contra el mío con cada inspiración. Una sensación de inmensa felicidad me embargó a pesar de toda la catástrofe a nuestro alrededor. Poco a poco, acompañado por las respiraciones de mis amigos, todo se fundió a negro a la vez que me quedaba dormido, con mis dedos entrelazados firmemente con los de Mathew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Al final he conseguido algo de tiempo para actualizar y bueno, espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer! See you around ;D


	17. Chapter 17

                Cuando desperté aún no había amanecido y Maty seguía durmiendo profundamente  entre mis brazos. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pude ver que Jaume no estaba en la cama que compartía con Santi pero la ventana del desván estaba abierta y la cortina se movía con la brisa mañanera. Salí de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Maty y caminé de puntillas hasta la ventana y me asomé. Jaume estaba sentado en el borde del tejado con las piernas colgando sobre el abismo. El ambiente era fresco y había llovido, por lo que había mucha humedad. Salí por la ventana con cuidado de no resbalar y me senté junto a Jaume. Nos sentamos en silencio, contemplando como el sol comenzaba despuntar sobre el lago. En un momento dado, Jaume subió las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas con un suspiro.

                - ¿Cómo lo haces, Musta?- Preguntó él en un susurro.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que vamos a salir de esta?

                - Oh.- Exhalé con una sonrisa triste.- No lo estoy.

                - Entonces...

                - Hay que tener esperanza. Hay que luchar. No podemos rendirnos, Jau.

                - Pero tengo miedo de...

                - Lo sé. Pero no va a pasar nada. No voy a permitir que nos separen, Jaume. Somos un equipo y vamos a cuidar los unos de los otros.

                - Vale. Pero... Necesito que me hagas un favor, Musta.

                - Jaume...

                - Prométeme que, si me pasase algo, cuidarás de Santi. Sé que no debería pedírtelo, porque sé que lo harás, pero necesito oírlo.

                - Te lo prometo. Espero que apliques lo mismo a Maty. Sé que puede cuidarse solo, es fuerte y valiente, pero si yo no pudiese estar ahí...

                - Espero no tener que hacerlo, Musta. Pero si llega el momento, lo haré.

                Asentí y me quedé en silencio mientras el sol acababa de alzarse por el horizonte. La puerta principal se abrió a nuestros pies y Benni salió al exterior seguido de Mats. El nuevo defensor del Bayern le cogió la mano a Benni y se puso a su altura. Intercambiaron un par de palabras en voz baja y se adentraron en el bosque en dirección al pequeño claro donde estaban enterrados Matze y Roman. Benni estaba cabizbajo y tenía los hombros hundidos.

                - Deberíamos entrar.- Susurró Jaume.- Hace frío.

                - Sí, vamos.

                Jaume se puso en pie y entró por la ventana. Yo le seguí y la calidez de la habitación me dio la bienvenida. Jaume caminó hacia Santi y se sentó junto a él antes de sacudirle delicadamente para despertarle. Decidí hacer lo mismo con Mathew. Poco a poco, el portero australiano fue despertándose y pocos minutos después estábamos en la cocina junto con Manu, desayunando un par de piezas de fruta. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, casi todos los demás se habían levantado y mientras ellos desayunaban, nosotros subimos a cambiarnos de ropa y lavarnos la cara. Decidimos ponernos ropa cómoda y zapatos deportivos para tener una mayor facilidad de movimiento. Maty nos observó desde la cama, cabizbajo, mientras nos poníamos a punto. Me puse una camiseta rápidamente y me arrodillé frente a él, cogiéndole las manos.

                - Hey. Mírame, nene.- Le dije con una sonrisa a la vez que le alzaba la barbilla con dos dedos.- No te preocupes. Cuida de los chicos. Chris es un gran chico, en serio. E intenta hablar con Jule, estoy preocupado por él después de todo lo de Matze y Erik... Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta, ya verás. Ni siquiera vas a poder echarme de menos.

                Él asintió y yo le di un beso rápido en los labios antes de ponerme en pie. Jaume y Santi estaban completamente vestidos y nos esperaban junto a la puerta, cogidos de la mano y mirándose intensamente el uno al otro, como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo a parte de ellos. Me aclaré la voz para llamar su atención y ellos separaron sus ojos el uno del otro lentamente. Bajamos del desván por la pequeña escalera plegable y nos encontramos con Marc y Bernd, que salían de la pequeña habitación de invitados     que compartían con André. Schürrle iba a quedarse con Julian y el resto de los heridos, así que aún no se había levantado. Marc me dio un beso en la mejilla con sorna y una palmada en el trasero antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo. Bernd rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Sonreí y bajamos tras Marc a la sala de estar donde todos nos esperaban ya. Mats y Benni estaban de vuelta y abrazaban a Julian con fuerza, Benni depositando un beso contra su sien. Erik estaba despierto, acurrucado en una esquina del sofá con la mirada perdida. Benni se separó de Julian y se arrodilló frente a Erik, cogiéndole la mano y susurrándole algo antes de darle un beso en la frente con cariño. Mats les revolvió el pelo a los dos chicos y le cogió la mano a Benni antes de acercarse a nosotros.

                - ¿Estás listo, Santi?- Preguntó Benni con una sonrisa amable.- Vamos a salir ya. Manu y Thomas están cargando un par de garrafas en el monovolumen, Jaume.

                - Oh. Gracias, Benedikt.- Sonrió Jaume con educación.- ¿Vamos?

                Benni asintió y todos salimos al exterior tras saludar a Erik. Chris, sentado sobre el maletero del coche de Manu, observaba como Thomas cargaba una garrafa vacía de gasolina en el asiento trasero. Nos saludó con su mano buena y nos acercamos a él. Le di un abrazo a mi amigo y él se excusó para poder despedirse de Manu. El guardameta alemán posó sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera y Chris se puso de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los de Manu, que sonrió ante el contacto. Thomas se quedó mirándoles y por un segundo pude escuchar como su corazón se rompía un poco más. El centrocampista bávaro sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia nosotros. Le abracé con fuerza.

                - Cuídate, Mülli.- Le dije.- Y cuida de Jaume, ¿vale?

                - Sí. No te preocupes.- Sonrió él, intentando esconder la tristeza. Se acercó a Santi y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.- Cuídate, chaval. Yo me encargo de Domènech.

                Santi rió tímidamente y asintió. En ese momento, Benni le hizo una seña a Santi, indicándole que iban a salir ya. Santi asintió y se giró para abrazarnos a Mathew y a mí con fuerza, besándonos en la mejilla rápidamente. Nos despedimos de él y se giró para besar a Jaume apasionadamente, que le atrajo hacia sí con autoridad. Pasados unos segundos les di unos toquecitos en los hombros y ellos se separaron jadeantes.

                - Te quiero.- Jadeó Santi, dándole un último beso rápido en los labios.- Luego te veo, gatito.

                - Luego te veo, peque.- Sonrió Jaume a la vez que le daba una palmadita juguetona en el trasero.- Te quiero.

                Santi se despidió con la mano y siguió a Benedikt hasta el coche de Mats, que le dejó sentarse en el asiento delantero. Pocos segundos después, el vehículo se alejaba carretera abajo rumbo a Múnich. Jaume suspiró y nos abrazó a Maty y a mí con fuerza antes de subir al asiento trasero del coche de Manu de un salto. Se despidió de nosotros con la mano y el coche salió en la misma dirección que el coche de Mats. Chris se acercó a nosotros y apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro con pesadez.

                - Voy a ver cómo está Erik.- Dijo él con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a Maty.- Os espero a Marc y a ti dentro.

                Maty asintió y Chris entró de nuevo a la casa cojeando ligeramente. En ese momento, Marco y Mario me hicieron una seña, llamándome a reunirme con ellos en el vehículo. Le lancé una mirada a Bernd, que intentaba alejar a Marc de su lado. El más joven le abrazaba con fuerza, para disgusto de Bernd, que parecía bastante triste.

                - ¡No me dejes, Leno!- Exclamaba Marc con sorna.- Yo te quiero.

                - Déjame en paz de una puta vez, tío.- Explotó Bernd, empujando a Marc violentamente.- Deja de decir gilipolleces y madura un poco.

                Marc le miró con incredulidad y agachó la cabeza con gesto derrotado. Bernd gruñó y se puso bien la camiseta antes de lanzarme una mirada.

                - Yo...

                - ¿Vamos, Shkodran?- Preguntó con determinación.  

                - Sí, ya voy.- Dije yo antes de girarme hacia Maty y entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.- Te veo esta noche, ¿vale?

                Maty asintió y me besó la mejilla con timidez. Yo sonreí y le di un beso en los labios tiernamente, demorándome un poco en saborearlos. Él se separó y sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Me dio un empujoncito y me hizo una seña hacia Bernd.

                - Vete.- Dijo él con una sonrisa triste.- Vamos, no les hagas esperar. Vuelve pronto.

                Asentí y le robé un último beso antes de salir corriendo tras Bernd. Subimos al vehículo y eché una ojeada a través de la luna trasera justo a tiempo de ver como Maty pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Marc, acompañándole a entrar. Se giró una última vez y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. Él asintió y articuló un 'te quiero'. En ese momento, el vehículo se puso en marcha y acabé por perderle de vista. Me senté bien en el asiento trasero y Mario se giró para mirarnos desde el asiento del copiloto. Nos tendió un par de cuchillos, que Bernd y yo cogimos con manos temblorosas.

                - Es por seguridad.- Nos tranquilizó Mario.- Tened cuidado. Están muy afilados.             

                - ¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunté a la vez que dejaba el cuchillo en el asiento del medio, entre Bernd y yo.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

                - Vamos directos a la armería. Evitaremos atravesar la ciudad si vamos por la autopista. Habrá que volver en contra dirección un par de kilómetros pero no creo que haya ningún problema.- Explicó Marco.- Una vez allí, será entrar y salir. Luego iremos al Säbener Strasse.           

                - Bien.- Asentí, conforme.- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la armería?

                - No más de veinte minutos. Aprovechad para concienciaros de lo que podemos encontrarnos allí.

                Tragué saliva y le lancé una mirada a Bernd, que se encogió de hombros. Decidí darle un golpecito en el hombro al guardameta para llamar su atención. Él me miró, cabizbajo.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado con Marc?- Le pregunté, preocupado.- ¿No estáis bien?

                El nombre de Marc llamó la atención de Mario, que se giró hacia nosotros a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

                - ¿Qué ha hecho ahora ese idiota?- Preguntó el centrocampista con cansancio.

                - Yo... No deja de tomarme el pelo... Se pasa el día encima mía y me trata como si fuese  su perro.- Nos explicó Bernd.- Y yo... Estoy cansado. No sé por qué me odia tanto.

                - Bernd. Marc y tú nunca habéis sido muy amigos, tú mismo lo has dicho mil veces.- Sonrió Mario con amabilidad.- Pero él te aprecia, Bernd. Y aunque no lo creas, te considera un muy buen amigo.

                - Espera un puto momento.- Intervine yo boquiabierto, lanzándole una mirada de incredulidad a Bernd.- ¿No estáis saliendo?

                - Ma... Marc y...- Balbuceó Bernd horrorizado, enrojeciendo violentamente. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz.- ¿Marc y yo? ¿Saliendo?

                Mario me miró a los ojos completamente serio antes de estallar en carcajadas.

                - ¿De verdad creías que esos dos podían estar saliendo? Que Bernd podría estar enamorado...- De repente se calló en seco, clavando su mirada en Bernd, que se miraba el regazo con timidez.- Oh. Joder, Bernd. ¿Vas en serio?

                - Fue sin querer...- Murmuró él, enfurruñado.- No era mi intención enamorarme del gilipollas de mi principal rival, desde luego.

                - Joder, Bernd. Pero él... ¿Sabes si siente lo mismo?- Preguntó Mario, titubeante.- Quiero decir...

                - Ni de coña. Es imposible. Además, no quiero que sienta lo mismo, joder. Ya se me pasará la tontería.

                - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de él?- Pregunté yo con curiosidad.

                - Unos... ¿Tres años?- Respondió él tímidamente.- Sí, creo que sí.

                - ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿Tres años?- Exclamó Mario intentando contener la risa.- ¿Y aún dices que ya se te pasará la tontería? Eso no va a pasar, chico.

                - ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?- Protestó el guardameta enfurruñado.- No es que importe mucho, desde luego. Después de todo, él me odia.

                - Bernd.- Dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la vez que posaba una mano sobre su rodilla.- Sinceramente, creo que deberías hablarlo con él.  Después de todo, llevo año y medio creyendo que estabais saliendo.

                - Eso es porque eres un ignorante, Musta.- Me interrumpió Mario entre risas.

                - Y la verdad es que no pierdes nada por hablar con él.- Continué tras lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Mario.- Si te sirve de ayuda, él no te odia. Lo que pasa es que es... Un poco... Especial, ¿sabes? No lidia bien con sus sentimientos y a veces... Actúa de manera extraña cuando no sabe cómo comportarse con alguien.

                - Musti tiene razón.- Asintió Mario.- Marc, ahí donde lo ves, lo ha pasado muy mal en lo que a este tema se refiere y bueno... Dale tiempo. Pero sí, deberías hablar con él sobre lo que sientes, ¿sabes?

                - No creo que sea una buena idea, con todo lo que está pasando. Deberíamos concentrarnos en hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer y volver lo antes posible a casa.

                - Tienes razón, Bernd.- Intervino Marco, que había estado escuchando la conversación sin decir nada.- Estad preparados. Ya hemos llegado.

                Miré por la ventanilla por primera vez desde que habíamos salido de casa y me fijé en nuestro entorno. Las calles estaban desiertas y varias columnas de humo se alzaban sobre los edificios bajos de la zona. La armería estaba a unos cien metros y el coche se deslizó lentamente hacia allí. Marco se detuvo frente a la armería pero no apagó el motor. La puerta estaba entreabierta pero no parecía haber nadie dentro. Marco se giró hacia nosotros y nos tendió un fajo de billetes.

                - Os espero aquí con el motor en marcha por si tenemos que salir corriendo. Convendría que uno de vosotros se quedase vigilando en la puerta mientras los otros dos entran a la tienda. Ahí tenéis algo de dinero aunque no creo que lo vayáis a necesitar.

                - Yo me quedaré en la puerta si queréis.- Se ofreció Mario.

                - Perfecto.- Sonrió Marco.- Diez minutos. No más. Aún tenemos que llegar al Säbener Strasse.

                - Vale, Marco.

                Asentí y apoyé la mano sobre el hombro de Marco un par de segundos antes de abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo, dispuesto a entrar en la armería.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas!! Sé que han pasado eones desde que actualicé por última vez. Lo siento. Ha sido un mes terrible (ya sabéis, exámenes y esas cosas) pero bueno, estoy de vuelta! Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por leer!! Nos vemos ;)


	18. Chapter 18

                Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el olor. El aire tenía un aroma agrio y seco, como de azufre. A ello se sumaba el olor a humo que impregnaba cada rincón de la ciudad. Sacudí la cabeza y seguí a Bernd al interior de la tienda. Estaba desierta y destrozada, las estanterías de cristal estaban rotas y pequeños pedazos de vidrio se esparcían por el suelo de madera. Localicé un par de bolsas de mano bajo una de las mesas que estaban apoyadas contra las paredes y le hice una seña a Bernd.

                - Aquí hay un par de bolsas. Coge una y llénala de todo lo que pueda ser útil.- Le dije en un susurro a la vez que cogía la bolsa.

                Él asintió y, sin decir nada, se puso a rellenar la bolsa con varios cuchillos de caza y navajas. A mí en cambio me llamaron la atención un par de arcos simples, de madera, que había colgados en la pared. Los cogí junto con varios paquetes de flechas y los metí en la bolsa antes de clavar la mirada en el estante de detrás del mostrador.

                - Bernd... ¿Crees que deberíamos coger armas de fuego?- Le pregunté titubeante.

                - Seh. Por si acaso.- Dijo él a la vez que metía unas cuantas cajas de munición en su bolsa.- Tengo balas para una 9 milímetros y un revólver del 45. ¿Las ves?

                Observé el mostrador con atención y asentí. Allí estaban. Me acerqué al mostrador y lo rodeé solo para encontrar el cuerpo de un hombre, tendido bocabajo en un charco de sangre. Contuve un grito de horror, mordiéndome el interior del labio hasta que comencé a sangrar. Bernd me miró con preocupación y le hice un gesto para que no se acercase. Con cuidado, evitando pisar el cadáver, me acerqué al estante y extraje un par de revólveres y tres nueve milímetros. Cerré la bolsa y le lancé una mirada a Bernd.

                - Ya está. Nos vamos.- Le dije.

                Justo en ese momento, cuando echaba a andar en su dirección, el cadáver se movió, clavando sus fuertes dedos entorno a mi tobillo como si se tratase de una garra de metal. Solté un grito a la vez que el pánico se adueñaba de mí. El ser intentaba morderme la pierna y comencé a patalear, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo repetidamente. En un último intento le pisé la cabeza con fuerza contra el parquet y su cráneo se quebró bajo mi peso con un sonido increíblemente desagradable. Me deshice de su fuerte agarre, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Me costaba respirar y temblaba por la tensión. Di un par de patadas contra el suelo para limpiar mi zapatilla, que tenía la suela viscosa por la sangre del hombre. Bernd corrió hacia mí y me ayudó a levantarme antes de abrazarme con fuerza. Cuando me hube tranquilizado, el portero alemán cogió mi bolsa y me guió al exterior, donde Mario nos esperaba. Bernd le lanzó una bolsa y los tres subimos rápidamente al coche. Yo me derrumbé contra el pecho de Bernd que me acunó entre sus brazos para tranquilizarme.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?- Me preguntó Mario con la voz cargada de preocupación.- ¿Estáis bien?

                - Sí.- Dije con voz temblorosa.- Sí. No te preocupes.

                Bernd le contó lo sucedido mientras el coche se deslizaba por la carretera con suavidad. Mario escuchaba con atención y, cuando Bernd terminó, me preguntó si podía examinarme el tobillo. Asentí y él me cogió la pierna con cuidado antes de levantarme la pernera del pantalón. Me apretó el tobillo ligeramente y el dolor me nubló la vista por un momento. Mario suspiró y se giró hacia Marco.

                - ¿Tenemos botiquín?- Preguntó.

                - En la guantera, cari.- Respondió Marco sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

                Mario soltó una risita y cogió el botiquín de la guantera. Lo abrió y sacó un par de vendas del interior antes de quitarme el zapato y el calcetín. Comenzó a envolverme el tobillo firmemente y al cabo de pocos minutos había terminado. Ya apenas me dolía.

                - Por si acaso.- Sonrió Mario antes de girarse hacia Marco.- ¿Queda mucho?

                - No, ya estamos.

                Miré a través del parabrisas y ahí estaba, el Säbener Strasse. El enorme escudo del club brillaba, con la luz del sol reflejada contra las limpias cristaleras. Marco detuvo el vehículo en la puerta y apagó el motor.

                - ¿Creéis que puede haber alguien aquí?- Preguntó Bernd con escepticismo.

                - Si no entramos, nunca lo sabremos.- Dijo Mario con una sonrisa.- Vamos.

                Los cuatro bajamos del coche y entramos a la ciudad deportiva con pies de plomo. No se escuchaba ni un alma. Al fondo del pasillo, la puerta de cristal que daba a los campos de fútbol estaba hecha añicos y un rastro de sangre, como si hubiesen arrastrado algo pesado a través de un charco sangriento, se perdía tras la puerta de los vestuarios. Bernd nos lanzó una mirada aprensiva antes de echar a andar hacia allí. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta con una mano mientras sujetaba una navaja con la otra. El sonido chirriante de la puerta mantuvo la tensión durante unos instantes. La puerta se abrió de golpe, lanzando a Bernd contra la pared opuesta del pasillo con un crujido seco. El guardameta cayó contra el suelo, sin sentido. Uno de esos seres se acercaba a él, amenazante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé contra él para evitar que se acercase a Bernd. Ambos caímos contra el suelo con fuerza y me percaté de que me resultaba familiar. Estaba ante una versión monstruosa de David Alaba, que intentaba arrancarme la garganta con sus garras. Tenía la mirada perdida y su ropa estaba cubierta con sangre seca. Apestaba a muerte. Lancé un grito de dolor al sentir como se me quebraba una costilla bajo el peso del ser que antes había sido uno de los mejores jugadores del Bayern. El peso se desvaneció y pude respirar de nuevo. Mario le había dado una patada a Alaba, mandándole bien lejos.

                - ¡Marco!- Gritó Mario a la vez que me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.- Coge a Bernd.

                Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, el ser estaba de nuevo en pie y empujaba a Mario hacia el exterior. El repentino impacto me desequilibró y caí, golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo con fuerza. En ese momento, Mario tropezó, precipitándose contra la puerta de cristal hecha añicos. Uno de los pedazos más grandes de vidrio se le clavó en la espalda, atravesándole el pecho. Mario miró hacia abajo sorprendido antes de caer sobre sus rodillas, arrastrando a David con él. Grité su nombre e intenté ponerme en pie pero Marco fue más rápido. Pasó corriendo como una exhalación por mi lado y clavó su cuchillo repetidas veces en el cráneo de Alaba con rabia, sin dejar de gritar. Cuando el cuerpo de David se quedó inerte, Marco dejó caer el cuchillo y corrió a arrodillarse junto a Mario, al cual le goteaba la sangre por la barbilla. Me arrastré hasta ellos y le cogí la mano a Mario con fuerza. Él me miró con una sonrisa ensangrentada y temblorosa.

                - Donny...- Comenzó a decir con voz débil.- Yo... Me alegro de... Que hayas sido... Uno de mis mejores amigos... Mi hermano.

                - Mar, no. No digas nada.- Sollocé a la vez que apoyaba mi mano sobre su pecho, intentando contener la hemorragia.- Vas a ponerte bien.

                - Cuida... De tus chicos... De Maty.- Sonrió él.- Te quiero, hermano.

                Marco contuvo un sollozo y apoyó su frente sobre la del amor de su vida. Mario alzó una mano temblorosa y la posó sobre su mejilla.

                - Y tú...- Dijo, refiriéndose a Marco con amor en su mirada perdida.- Marco...

                - Dime, mi Golden Boy.- Sonrió Marco con amargura.

                - Te quiero... Siempre lo he hecho... Y siempre lo haré.- Sus palabras resultaban cada vez más incomprensibles y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.- Cuida de André, ¿vale? Va... Va a necesitarte... A necesitaros... Decidles a todos que lo siento.

                Mario cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar casi imperceptiblemente. Solté una maldición entre lágrimas y Marco comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de su amante desconsoladamente. Cogió las mejillas del chico y le dio un último beso en la frente y luego en los labios antes de esconder el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

                Me sentía entumecido, roto. Me puse en pie y me tambaleé hasta donde Bernd yacía a pocos metros. Aún respiraba. Suspiré aliviado y me sorbí la nariz antes de tambalearme hasta el interior de los vestuarios. Había manchas de sangre por todas partes pero lo que me llamó la atención, incluso en mi estado, fue el hecho de que solo una de las taquillas más grandes, del tamaño de un baúl mediano, estaba cerrada. Todas las demás estaban abiertas y sus contenidos tirados por toda la habitación. Me acerqué, titubeando, y golpeé la taquilla con fuerza, con rabia. Un jadeo proveniente del interior me sobresaltó.

                - ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Pregunté a la vez que intentaba abrir la puerta, pero estaba atrancada por dentro. Como toda respuesta, un golpe seco desde el interior.- Por favor, abre. Soy Shkodran. Shkodran Mustafi.

                Tras unos segundos de vacilación, unos sonidos metálicos precedieron la apertura de la puerta de la taquilla. De su interior salió, de alguna manera, un sucio y harapiento chico rubio y bajito, cuyos ojos verdes brillaban bajo toda esa suciedad.

                - Joshua.- Susurré.- No puede ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaas! Si encontráis algún error o problema o lo que sea, no dudéis en comentarlo. De todas formas, gracias por seguir leyendo esta monstruosidad de historia, que espero no resulte demasiado pesada. Nos vemos :))


	19. Chapter 19

El chico me miró durante un largo segundo antes de lanzarse contra mí. Intenté apartarme pero él fue más rápido. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a sollozar contra mi pecho. Le abracé con fuerza, intentando calmarle.

                - Hey.- Susurré con voz ronca por el dolor.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

                Él no dijo nada pero se separó de mí para mirar alrededor. Las lágrimas habían conseguido borrar dos pequeñas líneas de suciedad que bajaban por sus mejillas. Parecía asustado, como si hubiese sabido que David estaba ahí.

                - ¿David?- Le pregunté delicadamente y él asintió, aterrorizado.- No te preocupes. Ya no puede hacerte daño.

                Me señaló y se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asomé por la puerta. Aún se escuchaban los sollozos de Marco. Le puse una mano en la mejilla a Josh y le pregunté si estaba herido. Él negó con la cabeza pero seguía sin decir nada.

                - Deberíamos salir de aquí, Kimmi.- Le dije, cogiéndole la mano con cuidado de no asustarle.- Esto... Cuando salgamos... No mires hacia los campos. No he venido solo.

                Él me miró interrogante pero asintió. Cuando ya nos disponíamos a salir del vestuario, la voz de Marco nos llegó desde el pasillo. La mirada se le iluminó a Joshua y me sonrió tímidamente, con los ojos aún húmedos por las lágrimas.

                - ¿Shkodran?- Preguntó Marco titubeante.- ¿Estás ahí?

                - Sí. No te preocupes. Ya salimos.

                - ¿Salimos?

                Joshua y yo salimos al exterior y nos encontramos con Marco, que aún acunaba el cuerpo de Mario con delicadeza. Bernd seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Joshua clavó su en mirada el guardameta y corrió a arrodillarse junto a él. Yo me quedé de pie en el pasillo, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

                - ¿Joshua?- Preguntó Marco con incredulidad, lo que llamó la atención de Joshua, que clavó su mirada en el extremo del Dortmund antes de percatarse del cuerpo sin vida de Mario.

                El chico se llevó las manos a los labios en un gesto de sorpresa. El cadáver de David Alaba yacía en un charco de sangre oscura y espesa a pocos metros de Marco y Mario. Me acerqué al jugador del Bayern y le abracé con fuerza antes de dirigirme a Marco.

                - Deberíamos volver a casa, Mar.

                Él asintió. Se puso en pie y cogió el cuerpo de Mario en volandas. Yo me levanté y ayudé a Joshua a ponerse en pie antes de coger a Bernd en brazos. Mi costilla rota protestó con un pinchazo de dolor que me quitó la respiración. Josh me miró con aprensión antes de ayudarme a cargar con Bernd, que parecía estar volviendo en sí.

                - Qué... Ha pasado...- Murmuró Bernd, aún con los ojos cerrados.

                - Nada, Bernd. Tranquilo. Ya nos vamos.- Le dije a la vez que echábamos a andar hacia el vehículo. Me giré una última vez para observar el cuerpo inerte de David.- ¿Qué pasa con Alaba?

                - Ha matado a Mario. Que se pudra.

                - Marco...

                Marco desbloqueó las puertas del vehículo y dejó a Mario en el asiento delantero con cuidado. Joshua me ayudó a sentar a Bernd en el asiento trasero y luego subimos al coche rápidamente. Marco puso el motor en marcha y condujo a gran velocidad hasta casa. Pasamos cerca de diez minutos en silencio, con Bernd entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia y Marco lanzando miradas furtivas a Mario. Hasta que no pude soportarlo más y solté un grito de rabia, sobresaltando a Joshua, que me miró aterrorizado.

                - Joder. Joder.- Grité a la vez que golpeaba repetidamente el techo del vehículo.- No puedo más, joder.

                - Shkodran...- Comenzó a decir Marco, lanzándome una mirada a través del retrovisor.

                - ¡No! Debería haber sido yo y no él. Joder. Mario no.

                Me cogí la cabeza con las manos y me acurruqué contra la puerta. Sentí un contacto vacilante en el hombro y alcé la mirada. Joshua me miraba con preocupación. Tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y le temblaba el labio inferior. Parecía muy asustado y respiraba con dificultad.

                - Oh, Kimmi.- Suspiré y le abracé con fuerza.- Lo siento muchísimo.

                Mientras le acunaba contra mi pecho me paré a pensar en qué le hizo perder la voz y cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrado en esa taquilla hasta que yo le encontré. ¿Qué pudo haber vivido para estar tan traumatizado?

                - ¿Sabes quiénes se van a poner muy contentos de verte?- Le pregunté con una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarle.- Thomas y Manu.

                Joshua me miró intensamente. Se le había iluminado la mirada y sonreía tímidamente. Sus ojos verdes parecían enormes en esa cara tan sucia y sonreí con cariño a la vez que le revolvía el pelo. En ese momento el coche enfiló por la estrecha carretera de montaña que llevaba a casa de Manuel y pocos minutos después habíamos aparcado en la puerta. Éramos los primeros en llegar. La puerta se abrió y André, junto con Marc y Maty, salieron al exterior. Marco salió del coche con pesadez y se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de derrumbarse. André caminó hacia él y Marco le gritó entre sollozos que Mario estaba muerto. Abrí la puerta trasera y salí del vehículo junto con Joshua, que miró a su alrededor desconfiadamente.

                - Josh. Ayúdame a sacar a Leno.- Le pedí al chico en un susurro mientras observaba como André se tambaleaba hasta el asiento del copiloto, donde estaba el cuerpo de Mario.- Por favor.

                El chico asintió y entre los dos sacamos a Bernd, que estaba aún inconsciente. Marc, que se había quedado inmóvil tras la noticia de la muerte de Mario, posó su mirada en Bernd. El terror se adueñó de sus ojos y echó a correr hacia nosotros. Cogió a Bernd en brazos y se arrodilló en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el vehículo. Posó su mano contra la mejilla del guardameta del Bayer y sollozó aliviado al descubrir que seguía vivo. Apoyó su frente contra la de Bernd, jugueteando con la nariz del mayor con delicadeza.

                - Gracias a Dios.- Susurró.- Gracias a Dios que él también no...

                Apoyé una mano sobre el hombro de Marc y enfoqué mi mirada en Mathew, que tenía los ojos clavados en el cuerpo de Mario que André cogía en volandas. Le di unos toquecitos a Joshua en el hombro y le hice un gesto para que me siguiese. Llegué hasta Mathew y le di un beso en los labios con cariño, deteniéndome a inspirar su aroma. Él me abrazó con fuerza y yo solté un gruñido de dolor. Se separó de mí rápidamente y me examinó cuidadosamente. Yo me señalé las costillas e hice un gesto para restarle importancia antes de pasar un brazo por encima de Joshua.

                - Maty. Éste es Joshua Kimmich. Le encontramos en la ciudad deportiva. Fue ahí donde perdimos a Mario.

                 - Hola, Joshua. Soy Mathew Ryan.- Sonrió Maty a la vez que abrazaba a Josh con fuerza.- Me alegro de conocerte.

                En ese momento, Julian y Chris salieron al exterior y se encontraron con el panorama. Tras unos momentos de conmoción, todos estaban al corriente de lo sucedido durante nuestra misión. André y Marco cogieron las palas que habíamos utilizado el día anterior y desaparecieron en el bosque junto con Julian. Marc y yo, tras llevar a Bernd y a Mario dentro, nos quedamos para limpiar y preparar al centrocampista para poder enterrarle. Limpiamos la sangre de su cuerpo y su cara y le pusimos ropa limpia. Mientras tanto, Maty y Chris llevaron a Joshua hasta el cuarto de baño para que se bañase. Marc y yo acabábamos de terminar de limpiar a Mario cuando Bernd se despertó.

                - ¿Hola?- Dijo el guardameta con voz ronca desde la sala de estar.

                Marc y yo corrimos a reunirnos con él y con Erik, que también estaba despierto. Marc se lanzó contra Bernd y le abrazó con fuerza.

                - No vuelvas a hacerme esto.- Murmuró Marc contra el pecho de Bernd, que le miraba con confusión.- Ni se te ocurra.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Marc?

                Marc se separó de él y apoyó su frente contra la de Bernd, que se quedó completamente inmóvil.

                - Puedo...- Murmuró Marc delicadamente y Bernd cerró los ojos. Tras un momento de titubeo, Marc acarició los labios de Bernd con los suyos, casi imperceptiblemente.- Perdóname. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. Perdóname.

                Erik y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa incómoda. Bernd y Erik aún no sabían lo de Mario, ni que habíamos encontrado a Joshua. Carraspeé, llamando la atención de Marc y Bernd, que se separaron rápidamente. Me senté junto a Erik y apoyé una mano sobre su rodilla.

                - ¿Cómo estás, Er?- Le pregunté y el chico me miró con tristeza.

                - No puedo andar y no sé cuando volveré a hacerlo. Roman y mi mejor amigo están muertos y enterrados por mi culpa. Pero estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.- Dijo él con amargura.- Por cierto, ¿dónde están todos?

                - Verás... Eso es de lo queríamos hablar con vosotros.- Dije con incomodidad antes de lanzarle una mirada a Marc, que asintió ligeramente. Suspiré y les conté lo sucedido hasta entonces. Bernd agachó la cabeza y hundió los hombros cuando les conté que habíamos perdido a Mario mientras que Erik soltó una maldición.- André, Marco y Julian están en el claro... Preparando la... Tumba. Maty y Chris están ayudando a Joshua.

                Bernd apoyó la frente en el hombro de Marc y lloró en silencio, interiorizando el dolor. Estaba claro que se culpaba por la muerte de Mario. En el fondo, todos lo hacíamos un poco. Erik me dio unos toquecitos en el muslo.

                - Shkodran...- Murmuró con la mirada baja.- ¿Te importaría llevarme al claro con vosotros, cuando vayáis a enterrar a Mario?

                - Por supuesto, Erik.- Le dije con cariño, a la vez que le revolvía el pelo.- Faltaría más.

                Erik asintió agradecido. En ese momento Maty y Chris entraron en la habitación seguidos de un impoluto Joshua. Al limpiar toda la suciedad quedaba al descubierto un inmenso cardenal en un lado de su cabeza, que iba desde su mandíbula hasta la línea del pelo. Llevaba puesta una sudadera de Manu que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas mallas que le quedaban demasiado grandes. Me miró y se acercó a mí titubeante. Abrí los brazos y vino a sentarse a mi lado, acurrucándose contra mi pecho. Parecía tan indefenso...

                - Hey.- Murmuró Maty antes de dejarse caer junto a Josh con un suspiro de agotamiento. Apoyó una mano sobre el pelo mojado de Joshua y se lo acarició con cuidado, como intentando calmarle.- ¿Aún no han vuelto los otros?

                Negué con la cabeza antes de apoyarla sobre la mano de Maty juguetonamente. El australiano sonrió ligeramente y  me miró con intensidad durante un par de segundos, hasta que Chris regresó a la habitación con una libreta y un libro en la mano. Se arrodilló frente a Joshua y se los tendió antes de sacar un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y dárselo también.

                - Josh. Mira.- Comenzó a decir Chris con una sonrisa amable.- Este libro es de Manu. Un par de niños de su fundación eran... Son sordos y Manu aprendió lengua de signos solo para poder comunicarse con ellos. Puedes usarlo, si quieres.

                Joshua le miró con el ceño fruncido y cogió el libro con vacilación. Lo abrió y le echó una ojeada rápida antes de dejarlo caer sobre sus rodillas con gesto derrotado.

                - Hey, Kimmi.- Le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- No pasa nada, ¿vale? No tienes que usarlo si no quieres. Tienes la libreta y el bolígrafo, por si necesitas decirnos algo. No queremos presionarte. Tómate tu tiempo.

                El chico asintió y tras un segundo de vacilación cogió la libreta y escribió algo. Le dio la vuelta a la libreta y nos la enseñó con una sonrisa tímida. "Lo haré." Sonreí aliviado y Chris le revolvió el pelo a Joshua con cariño. En ese momento, Marc se puso en pie y se asomó por la ventana. El resto le miramos expectantes. Se escuchaba el sonido de las ruedas al derrapar sobre la gravilla. Marc se giró hacia nosotros, lanzándole una mirada a su reloj con el ceño fruncido.

                - Es Mats.- Dijo.- Ya han vuelto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale. Siento mucho haber desaparecido durante casi dos meses. De verdad. Lo cierto es que Maty marchándose a la Premier fue un poco... Frustrante. En fin.
> 
> Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir aquí y por leer esta historia. Un abrazo :D


	20. Chapter 20

                 Maty se puso en pie y salió con Marc a recibir a los recién llegados. Bernd intentó seguirles pero aún seguía muy débil y Chris tuvo que sostenerle para que no cayese de nuevo contra el colchón.

                - Descansa, Bernd.- Le dije con una sonrisa.- No te esfuerces demasiado.

                Él asintió y se dejó caer contra el sofá con un suspiro de resignación. En ese momento Santi entró en la habitación, corriendo y se lanzó contra mí, abrazándome con fuerza. Le cogí por los hombros y lo aparté de mí con una mueca de dolor.

                - Hey, peque.- Sonreí.- ¿Cómo estás?

                - Bien. Hemos traído muchas medicinas y cosas de esas.- Dijo él con entusiasmo.- ¿Qué tal vosotros?

                Entonces, Maty y Marc regresaron a la habitación seguidos de Mats y Benni, que cargaban dos grandes bolsas negras de aspecto muy pesado. Parecían agotados. Dejaron las bolsas en el pasillo y se acercaron a nosotros. Mats fue directo a abrazar a Erik, que le abrazó con fuerza. De los tres recién llegados, Mats fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Soltó un jadeo cuando se percató de que Joshua estaba ahí, con la cara magullada y mirándoles intensamente.

                - ¿Joshua?- Exclamó Mats a la vez que se lanzaba a abrazar al chico.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha encontrado Mario? ¿ Dónde están todos?

                Joshua le miró durante un par de segundos antes de bajar la mirada hasta el libro que Chris le había dado. Mats abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa antes de dejarse caer de rodillas frente a Josh.

                - Oh Dios mío. Joshua...- Murmuró Mats.

                - Josh... No puede hablar, Mats.- Le dije antes de empezar a explicarle cómo le había encontrado.- Mario está muerto. Los demás están en el claro... Preparándolo todo.

                Benni clavó su mirada en mí y tras abrazar a Joshua con fuerza, salió de la habitación con los hombros hundidos. Mats se disculpó y salió tras él. Santi, que se había quedado mirándose las manos con gesto derrotado, se secó las lágrimas y le lanzó una sonrisa Joshua.

                - Hola. Tú debes de ser Joshua Kimmich.- Dijo en voz baja.- Yo soy Santi.

                Joshua le miró un par de segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente y asentir con entusiasmo. Se acercó un poco más a mí y dejó un poco de espacio para que Santi pudiese sentarse junto a él. Santi me lanzó una mirada y se sentó junto a Joshua antes de ponerse a leer el libro de Manu junto con el alemán. Maty sonrió con cariño antes de hacerme una seña.

                - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Preguntó con timidez.

                Asentí y me levanté con cuidado de no molestar a Joshua, que estaba muy concentrado imitando los dibujos del libro con manos temblorosas. Marc, que había estado charlando con Chris, Bernd y Erik en voz baja, apoyó su mano en mi hombro y se sentó en el sitio que acababa de dejar libre, dejando que Bernd se apoyase contra sus piernas. Seguí a Mathew escaleras arriba hasta el aseo. Cuando llegamos, Maty cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta. Aproveché para mirarme al espejo. Estaba despeinado y pálido, con una moradura formándose en el pómulo tras haberme golpeado contra el suelo en el Säbener Strasse. Mi camiseta estaba manchada con sangre, la sangre de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano. Mathew suspiró y se acercó a mi por detrás, quitándome la camiseta con un movimiento fluido, antes de poyar su barbilla sobre mi hombro. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, mirando nuestro reflejo en el espejo.

                - Lo siento.- Susurró Mathew finalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Lo siento muchísimo. Mario...

                No pude aguantarlo más y comencé a llorar. Mathew me abrazó con fuerza y me acunó entre sus brazos mientras yo sollozaba, muerto de dolor. El pecho me gritaba que parase mediante dolorosos pinchazos que me dejaban sin respiración. Cuando me hube calmado un poco, Maty me ayudó a limpiarme la sangre seca de la piel y comprobó el estado de mis costillas.

                - Puede que tengas una costilla rota.- Murmuró él.- ¿Le dirás a Benedikt que lo compruebe?

                Bajé la cabeza pero asentí antes de apoyar mi mano en su espalda con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

                - ¿Cómo tienes la espalda? ¿Te duele?- Le pregunté con preocupación. Él negó con la cabeza.- ¿Seguro? Déjame ver.

                - Si quieres verme sin camiseta, solo dilo.- Sonrió él a la vez que se quitaba la camiseta y se daba la vuelta.

                El hematoma cubría parte de su espalda y tenía un color amoratado pero ni de cerca el mal aspecto que había tenido el día anterior. Suspiré aliviado y recorrí su columna con la punta de los dedos, desde su nuca hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón. Mis dedos se detuvieron un par de segundos ahí, vacilantes. Con un movimiento rápido Mathew se dio la vuelta y retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio con la pared con brusquedad, arrastrándome a mí con él. Su entusiasmo me pilló un poco desprevenido pero decidí seguirle el juego. Uní mis labios con los suyos con fiereza a la vez que le empujaba un poco más contra la pared, agarrándole la nuca con fuerza. Él se echó hacia delante, juntando su cintura con la mía y yo solté un gemido al sentir como una de sus manos jugueteaba con la cinturilla de mis pantalones.

                 Él se separó y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba sonrojado y le brillaban los ojos. Estudié su rostro como si no le hubiese visto nunca. Su mandíbula fuerte, sus preciosos ojos marrones, sus pómulos marcados, sus labios finos ligeramente entreabiertos con cada jadeo y sus dientes frontales ligeramente separados. Apoyé mi mano sobre su pecho y podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Recorrí sus tatuajes con los dedos antes de poner mi mano en su mejilla y darle un beso tierno en los labios. Me respondió con una sonrisa antes de atrapar mi labio inferior con sus dientes juguetonamente.

                 Solté un gruñido y decidí que ya estaba bien de tanto juego. Estrellé a Maty contra la pared con fuerza a la vez que se encaramaba a mi cintura. Me cogió del pelo con fuerza y unió sus labios con los míos apasionadamente. Nos separamos para respirar y aproveché para atacar su cuello con fiereza. Él soltó un sonido de placer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que me clavaba los dedos en la espalda. La costilla me rugía de dolor pero yo solo podía pensar en Mathew. En su cuello, en sus labios, en su cuerpo, en sus jadeos. En lo feliz que me hacía, a pesar de todo el dolor y el estrés, estar con él de un modo tan íntimo. Volví a unir sus labios con los míos, fuerte, más fuerte.

                - Mathew.- Gemí contra sus labios.- Joder.

                - ¿Chicos?- Dijo Santi desde el exterior, sobresaltándonos. Podía escucharle sonreír al muy cabrón.- ¿Estáis ahí?                   

                Mathew desentrelazó sus piernas de mi cintura y aterrizó sobre sus dos pies. Me lanzó una mirada, escaneándome de arriba abajo, antes de darme un beso en los labios.

                - Sí. Estábamos... Limpiando un poco...- Respondió Mathew con toda la cara dura del mundo a la vez que me lanzaba su camiseta para que me la pusiese.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

                - Sí, claro.- Rió Santi desde el exterior.- Llevo un buen rato aquí fuera así que no podéis engañarme. Y no, no ha pasado nada pero os echaba de menos.

                - Eres un cabrón. Y un pervertido, Santiago.- Le reprendí con una sonrisa a la vez que me ponía la camiseta.- Ya vamos.

                Mathew pasó por mi lado, demorándose un par de segundos en juguetear con la cintura de mi pantalón y pasando su dedo índice por el interior, acariciando mi piel. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se fue a abrir la puerta, dejándome perplejo. Santi estaba al otro lado de la puerta, rojo como un tomate e intentando contener la risa. Mathew le dio un puñetazo en el hombro con poca fuerza y Santi le guiñó el ojo antes de clavar su mirada en mí. Alzó una ceja con gesto burlón y me señaló con la cabeza.

                - Oye, Musta. ¿Eso es tu móvil o solo es que te alegras de verme?- Dijo el chaval con una media sonrisa.- O de ver a Maty, tal vez.

                Noté como me sonrojaba y corrí a taparme con la camiseta sucia, avergonzado. Mathew me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y rojo hasta las orejas. Yo me encogí de hombros y Santi estalló en carcajadas. Mathew y yo le fulminamos con la mirada y él levantó las manos, como pidiendo perdón. Rodé los ojos y dejé correr el agua de la pila y esperé a que se llenase antes de meter la camiseta sucia en el interior.

                - ¿Puedes preguntarle a Chris dónde hay detergente, Santi?- Le dije al chico, que conversaba con Maty en voz baja.

                - Sí, claro.- Me respondió con un gesto de acuerdo. Le sonreí agradecido y él desapareció escaleras abajo.

                 - Y tú, Mathew Ryan, haz el favor de ponerte algo de ropa. Vas a resfriarte.

                - ¡Pero si estamos en junio, Musta!- Protestó Mathew juguetonamente.

                - Sí, y en Alemania, por si lo habías olvidado. Hace frío.

                - Soy australiano, idiota. Nada puede conmigo.- Rió Maty a la vez que me daba un beso en la mejilla.- Ahora vuelvo a por ti.

                - Vale, guapo.- Sonreí a la vez que él echaba a andar en dirección a la escalera del desván.

                Me quedé mirándole con cariño hasta que sus pies desaparecieron en el hueco del desván antes de soltar un suspiro y mirarme al espejo. Casi no me reconocía detrás de todas esas ojeras y moraduras; parecía mayor.

                Apenas me di cuenta de cuando Maty volvió al cuarto de baño, llevando mi camiseta de la selección con ligero orgullo. Le observé con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. La tela se ceñía a sus hombros, marcando los fuertes músculos de su pecho, y mi nombre estaba grabado en su espalda. Él me miró ligeramente sonrojado y jugueteó un poco con el extremo de la camiseta.

                - Crees que debería... Quiero decir... La vi ahí y yo... Puedo cambiarme si te molesta...

                - No.- Dije con firmeza a la vez que echaba a andar hacia él y le cogía flequillo con el puño con una sonrisa. Él me miró a los ojos, divertido. Me acerqué a su oreja y bajé la voz.- Solo te vas a separar de esa camiseta cuando yo te la quite.

                Mathew me miró a los ojos con el rostro inexpresivo durante un par de segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Me quedé mirándolo, confuso, mientras él intentaba recuperar la respiración.

                - ¿Qué pasa? Iba en serio.- Protesté con el ceño fruncido. Mathew me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

                - Eres tan mono, Musta.- Rió él en voz baja antes de darme un ligero empujoncito con el hombro.- Vamos bajo, peque. Deja la camiseta a remojo, luego subimos.

                Asentí y le cogí la mano antes de bajar a la sala de estar. Julian, Marco y André ya habían vuelto. Marco tenía la mirada perdida y André le acunaba entre sus brazos. Por otro lado, Julian volvía a estar junto a Erik, que había apoyado su cabeza en el regazo del extremo del Wolfsburgo y hablaba con él y con Santi, que tenía el bote de detergente en las manos. Joshua estaba tumbado contra el pecho de Bernd, aún leyendo su nuevo libro, mientras Marc conversaba con Chris en voz baja. Le apreté el antebrazo a Maty con una sonrisa.

                - Voy a hablar con  André y con Marco.- Le dije.- ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo le va a Josh? Estoy un poco preocupado.

                - Vale.- Asintió él antes de guiñarme un ojo y caminar hasta Josh y Bernd.

                Suspiré y me acerqué a Marco y André antes de sentarme frente a ellos. André alzó la mirada y la clavó en mí. Tenía los ojos hinchados y parecía agotado. Negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente y le lanzó una mirada cargada de preocupación a Marco, que ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia. Fruncí el sueño y apoyé mi mano sobre el antebrazo de Marco.

                - Eh, Mar.- Le dije con delicadeza, lo que llamó su atención e hizo que subiese la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía.- Marco...

                - Puedo... ¿Puedo verle?- Susurró. Tenía la voz cargada de dolor.- Una última vez antes de...

                - Oh. Claro que sí, Marco.

                Me puse en pie de nuevo y le ayudé a levantarse antes de darle un fuerte abrazo. André se puso en pie también y nos siguió hasta la cocina. Marco se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta antes de lanzarme una mirada.

                - ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Le miré con confusión.- Mario. ¿Dónde está?

                Le empujé a un lado y me asomé al interior de la cocina. La mesa en la que Marc y yo habíamos dejado a Mario estaba vacía. No había ni rastro del cuerpo y la sábana que habíamos utilizado para cubrirle estaba tirada en el suelo.

                - Crees... Crees que...- Balbuceó André con el rostro desencajado.- Mario...

                André no pudo terminar de articular su pregunta, ya que los gritos provenientes de la sala de estar nos helaron la sangre. Lanzamos una última mirada a la superficie de la mesa  de la cocina y echamos a correr hacia el origen de los gritos.


End file.
